As Dark As Velvet
by Nagiana
Summary: When Jax, Opie and Juice find Chibs' daughter, Velvet, by FunTown, beaten shameless and raped, they take her to the clubhouse, where an unexpected romance triangle between Jax, Velvet and Half-Sack grow . . .
1. Chapter 1

"Chibs! Gemma! Clay! Bobby; come in here, hurry!"

Jax, Juice and Opie threw open the doors leading to the clubhouse, a figure wrapped in a bloody white sheet, was laying limply in Opie's arms. The three Sons' faces were wide with terror and their breathing was harsh, almost like they had ran a million miles just to get back safely to the clubhouse.

Gemma, Clay and Bobby came running into the main living quarters off of the clubhouse, where they saw Jax and Juice roughly swipe everything off a nearby pool table, where they lay the figure gently down onto the green felt-top.

"What's the matter?" Gemma asked in alarm, but Jax ignored her as he roughly pulled his hoodie over his head. All three of them backed away a couple of steps when they saw that the bullet-proof vests that Juice and Jax were wearing, were riddled with bullet holes. "I asked what the Hell happened!" Gemma repeated herself, her voice louder still, and shaken with fear, but Jax continued to ignore her as he inspected his vest.

"Where's Chibs?" Juice demanded hurriedly as he took of his vest and pulled his shirt back on. They all shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably at home." Bobby told them and Jax nodded grimly as he threw aside the bloody sheet.

"Better call him, then. We found Velvet."

Gemma's hands flew to her mouth in horror when she found herself gazing down at the broken, bleeding, and unconscious body of Chibs' favorite and oldest daughter. "Where did you –"

It was Clay that finally spoke, but he was interrupted by the shop door banging open where it soon closed, and a man with salt and pepper colored hair and with scars branching out from the corners of his mouth, entered the room. He gazed at the six people grimly crowded around the pool table, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's all this 'bout?" He asked, his strong Scottish accent splitting the awkward air.

They slowly moved aside, allowing him to view the half-dead figure of his oldest daughter, and his face paled ten shades as he stumbled over to her, where he shakily moved a hand underneath her head, where he brought her bloody, bruised face into the light. Gemma let out a sob and fell into Clay's arms. Jax grimaced as Juice flinched at the look of her.

"V-Velvet! Velvet, darlin', talk to me!" He sputtered and there was a pained moan that came from the petite woman laying on the pool table. It suddenly occurred to everyone standing there, not just Jax, that she looked like a broken little bird. A sparrow or a dove.

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned a little. " . . . Da? That you?" Chibs grinned and nodded.

"Yah, its me, sweetheart, I'm here!" He assured her before he looked up at Juice, Opie and Jax. "Where'd ya find her?"

"Out by Fun Town. She was last reported being seen in the company of the Russians and Kurt Darby." Jax told him and Gemma sighed as her hand moved to her throat. Velvet had flinched at the name of Kurt Darby, the handsome son of Earnest Darby, the leader of the Nordics, a local white supremacist drug dealing group.

"Her mother's Russian and the Head Honcho's woman, that explains why the Russians were there. He probably figured out that Velvet wasn't his, and ordered for her to be snuffed out. Plus, I think Darby mentioned that the 'daughter of your Field Doctor', was fucking his son." Chibs let out a sob as he gazed down at Velvet. She looked a right mess, with her long dark hair sticking up out at odd angles like Tig's. Her eyes were puffy and bruised, as the rest of her face, which was also bloody as fuck. Her lip was split, causing it to swell somewhat. She also had finger marks around her throat, meaning someone had tried to choke her, probably Kurt. As for the rest of her body . . . Chibs didn't have the heart to look.

"Da! It hurts! It hurts everywhere!" Velvet closed her eyes and let out a couple of painful sobs. She coughed through her sobs, and a trickle of blood spilled forth from the corner of her mouth. Chibs hands grew more shaky as they moved instead to frame her face, where they moved a lock of her hair out of her face. Jax smiled sympathetically. He had grown up with Velvet, named so for her hair, which looked like black velvet, and seeing her like this made even him want to cry.

"Don't worryVelvet darlin', we're takin' ya to the hospital!" He looked meaningfully at Jax, Gemma and Clay. Gemma gazed at Juice and frantically waved her hand, her eyes wide with terror.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get the van ready?" Juice nodded and frantically jumped to his feet, where he ran to go get the van. "Opie! Carry Velvet to the van, Jax, get in the back with Velvet, Clay will drive, and Opie and Chibs can ride with me. We'll be fallowing you."

They all nodded now that orders had been giving out, and they all jumped to the rescue. Juice had pulled up in front of the clubhouse in under five seconds, and Jax had the back open in three. Opie gently lay her down and Jax moved behind her as Clay hopped in the front seat and started the engine. Chibs' hands were on the back doors of the van, and he gave Jax such a chilling glare that Jax felt his spine being enveloped in ice.

"You keep her safe, Jax." He told him dangerously and Jax nodded, his eyes wide with promise.

"Of course I will, buddy. You know I will." Chibs nodded as he slammed close the doors and ran off. Jax sat down and gently cradled Velvet's head in his lap so that she wouldn't choke on her own blood or get shaken too badly. Something was torn inside her.

She was dying.

Velvet opened her sloe-brown eyes and gazed up at him. They were the same eyes that she had inherited from her father, and she smiled up at him weakly. "Thank you . . ." Jax smiled.

"Don't mention it. I've grown up with you; this is what friends do." Velvet smiled and closed her eyes. Jax knew that she was just resting, after all, she needed it, but nonetheless, Jax kept his eyes on her like a hawk. If she died on his watch, Chibs would ream him a new asshole and then make him his personal bitch! Chibs would be _beyond_ angry. Velvet was, after all, his favorite daughter, being the child of Katerina Korolykov, a full-blooded Russian who had captured Chibs' heart with just a smoldering look alone. That, and her beautiful dark ethnic looks. The looks that her daughter had quite obviously inherited from her. Jax soon envisioned her the way she usually was, the way that had captured the heart (or the cock, however you looked at it) of Kurt Darby. Her long, curly black hair, her beautifully flawless, marble-like skin and heavy Russian accent. Her almond-shaped, sloe brown eyes, and naturally full, cherry red lips. Any man would have to be crazy not to think that she was gorgeous. She had inherited Chibs' temper and personality, however, which made some men a little put off when they first met her untrusting Scottish ways.

"I'm afraid that I'm not as pretty as I normally am, Jax . . ." She croaked, her throat still sore, but she laughed a little anyways. Her weak voice broke through his reverie and Jax smiled.

"Nonsense. Your still gorgeous, Velvet. You always are." He assured her and she scoffed.

"I doubt that."

"What happened out there, anyway? When we found you, you were almost dead, with this huge Russian on top of you, choking you."

"Kurt Darby happened."

Jax left it at that, knowing she would not want to divulge any more information at that moment.

They arrived at the ER, where immediately, four or five doctors, including Tara, Jax's ex. fiancé, jumped to help the woman. They quickly loaded her onto a Gurney, where they immediately began examining her.

"Her esophagus is slightly torn on the right side and her lung is punctured. Three of her ribs are broken and so is her left fibula. We need to get her into surgery, now, before internal bleedings gets too bad and inflammation sets in!"

Without missing a beat, they then sped her down the blinding white corridor towards surgery. Chibs was gazing after them, heartbroken, with Gemma's hand tightly on his shoulder, keeping him from running after her and making a fool of himself. Velvet had to be scared. Terrified even, and Chibs felt like he was going to cry. He had raised Velvet since she was a babe, for her mother, Katerina, wasn't exactly the best mother ever; she was too occupied with her reputation to bother to raise the spawn of Sons of Anarchy's Emergency Field Medic, and who was also an enemy gang of the Russians.

Chibs loved her. She was his little girl, his little Imp. His little Velvet.

"Goddamn that Kurt Darby!" Chibs hissed darkly, his eyes clouding over in anger, and his hands balled into fists as his sides. "I'll 'ave his pretty little supremacist head on a fencepost when I'm done with him!" Jax sighed and nodded in agreement as he stood beside Chibs and watched them wheel off Velvet.

"Hey, Clay!"

They all turned around, only to see Juice running towards them. He stopped in front of them, panting, and motioned towards the automatic doors. "Its Kurt Darby! He's being wheeled in!"

"What?" Gemma's confused voice split the air and Juice nodded as he swallowed.

"He didn't attack Velvet at Fun Town. . . _they_ were attacked!"

* * *

Velvet moved in and out of consciousness for about two weeks after the surgery. Chibs stayed all day, every day, his vigil the most loyal and protective Velvet could have had. Gemma and Jax flitted in and out all day, asking of her progress and her condition.

Then, on the first day of the third week, she awoke and stayed awake. She blinked tiredly for a moment after she opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings, from the bright, colored vases of Get Well flowers and huge stuffed teddy bears covering every inch of the hospital room, to the scruffy biker asleep in the armchair by the bed. She smiled in amusement as her father shifted uncomfortably in the chair and buried his face in the crook of his arm. His salt and pepper hair was greasy and sticking up everywhere. He had major 5 o'clock shadow, and he probably smelled bad.

"How long have you been here, da?"

Chibs jumped awake and his wide eyes darted onto Velvet, where he let out a relieved sigh and grinned. "Oh thank God your awake!" He sighed in relief as he hugged her to him tightly. "Tara! She's awake!"

A doctor with shoulder-length dark brown hair and wearing a long white lab coat with green seafoam colored scrubs, entered the room with a look of intense relief on her tired face. "Your awake, thank God!" She spoke tiredly as she left the room, and then reappeared a few seconds later with Gemma, Jax, Opie, Juice and a new guy that she didn't know, trailing behind her.

Gemma hugged her tightly. "Thank the Lord!" She murmured as she kissed Velvet on the forehead. "We were so worried about you, Velvet sweetie!"

She backed away to stand next to Chibs, leaving a sheepish looking Jax, Opie and Juice standing to the side of her bed that was nearest to the door. Velvet smiled at them. "Thank you . . . so much, guys!" She told them quietly, and they all smiled warmly as they moved forward, where they each hugged their childhood friend. She clung particularly close to Jax. She didn't know why, she just felt right in his arms; but she did feel Tara's jealous eyes burning holes into their embrace.

The three of them moved to the side, and Gemma stepped forward again. "Sorry, Velvet, but this is Half-Sack, our new Prospect." She told her as the new guy stepped forward. He smiled and waved uncertainly, and Velvet furrowed her eyes in slight confusion.

"Why do they call you Half-Sack?"

Half-Sack's eyes darted to her father standing behind her, whose arm was wrapped around her shoulders protectively. He smiled a half-smile and shrugged. "I would show you, but . . . Chibs would probably kill me." Chibs laughed.

"You got that right, boy-o." He spoke good-naturedly when he regarded the Prospect, but she could tell he was being a tad more protective of her than was usual. Velvet smiled when she realized what it was.

"Oh! Yeah, I wouldn't right now no . . ." She told him teasingly and he flushed a little as he moved awkwardly from foot-to-foot. She smiled. He wasn't handsome like Jax or Juice was handsome, but he good-looking nonetheless, and she found his shy personality adorable. At least he wasn't cocky like some of the other guys in Sons of Anarchy.

Velvet didn't notice how Jax gazed at her and Half-Sack with a look of expertly disguised jealously; but Gemma did. She cracked an amused half-smile and nudged Chibs subtly in the ribs before she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Chibs gazed at her inquisitively, and she nodded toward the scene before them. He noticed everything that Gemma did, and grinned as well.

Personally, if there was _anyone_ in Sons of Anarchy that he wished that Velvet would hook up with, it would certainly be Jax, his closest friend, but he guessed the Prospect was a good enough guy. After all, everyone else in the club liked him.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home!"

Velvet and Chibs stepped through the front door into the clubhouse, to a roaring applause. Everyone was joyous that Chibs' daughter was well and doing wonderful. She was, after all, well-known within SAMCRO and Charming in general, as the Princess and daughter that Gemma and Clay never had. She was also well-known as the Jewel of Sons of Anarchy, and was well-loved within the group. It was always thought of that she would grow up to marry a key member, maybe even Jax or Juice. Hell, even Opie or Happy had some good bets before Opie married Donna.

Juice, Gemma and Opie squeezed by her in order to get into the clubhouse, after grinning and squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. Jax moved beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, where he kissed her on the neck.

"By the way, you look positively gorgeous . . ." He whispered in her ear before grinning and moving past her. He moved to stand next to his ex wife, Wendy, who they were trying to work things out with for the sake of their son, Abel.

Velvet grinned and blushed a little as she was ushered over to the large group of men standing by the Chapel. Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Piney smiled a small smile as they neared her. They each hugged her in turn, with Clay breaking apart from her in the end. They gazed at her pointedly.

"If you don't mind, we would like to handle this issue personally." Clay asked her and Velvet nodded.

"Of course. I didn't think of asking no one else."

"Whoever done this, will pay; we promise sweetheart." Piney told her in his wheezy voice, and she smiled as Tig added on,

"Yeah, they're going directly to me!" He assured her gruffly, his dark eyes flashing dangerously, and Velvet laughed a little. It was common knowledge all-throughout Charming, that Alexander 'Tig' Trager, was psychotic. Nobody messed with him, and he was well known for being fiercely loyal to those he loved and cared for. Velvet was happy to be able to count herself among those lucky few people.

Clay stepped forward as Gemma put her arm around Velvet's shoulders. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" He held up his hands as he spoke, and everyone silenced so that they could hear him. "Just a couple of weeks ago, we found the daughter of our beloved member, Chibs, half-dead over by FunTown. She had been hopelessly beaten, raped, and close to death. We are now happy to report, that she is now released from the ICU, and is back within our ranks, safe and sound!" Velvet stepped forward, and Clay wrapped his arm around her, where he hugged her close. "SAMCRO is personally looking into the matter, and the offender will not go unpunished!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening, but the only person she saw in the crowd was the new Prospect. He smiled a small smile and waved shyly. Velvet grinned and waved back as she wrapped her arm around Clay's waist, reveling in the fact that she was being freely welcomed back into the fold of her one, true family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for everyone who knew that my last chapter 3 was f-ed up, so I've gone and fixed it, finally! Again, sorry, so here's the REAL chapter three. Enjoy!**

**LOL, and oh, I thank everyone for their reviews, and everyone who loves the half-sack/velvet pariring .. . . Sorry! :( But their relationship is going to be rather short lived!**

**

* * *

**

"Shit's addictive! Turnin' me into a fat bastard!"

Chibs' voice split through the air loudly and everyone laughed as Bobby dumped a brown paper bag of blueberry muffins onto the Chapel table. Velvet was handing out the Dunkin' Donuts coffee and grinned and laughed as she lovingly kissed her father on the cheek before handing him his.

"You ain't never gonna be a fat bastard, da," She told him teasingly. "Because I'd slap the fat off ya!" Chibs' smiled as he returned his daughter's kiss on the cheek.

"Lova ya, darlin'!" He told her and she nodded.

"I know da!" She told him playfully as she sighed in irritation and Jax grinned as he picked up a blueberry muffin and motioned with it towards Bobby.

"You put hash in these?"

Bobby scoffed as he grabbed one up for himself and took a huge bite out of it. "No. You know my rule, no bud before nine in the morning." His voice was muffled, but good-natured.

"I don't have that rule!" Jax answered playfully, waving his hand through the air and everyone laughed loudly again. Jax grinned and laughed alongside everyone else as he watched Velvet hand out the coffee. He watched her perfect ass and hips swing seductively as she moved and he smiled a small smile.

Velvet was gorgeous. And by God, he wanted her.

His coffee was the last one to be handed out by Velvet, and Jax took it from her, being sure that their fingers touched. Jax gazed at her, gauging her reaction carefully and Velvet blushed, both at Jax's heated gaze and at the bolt of lighting that shot up through her frame when their fingers touched.

Chibs' coughed loudly, acting like he was clearing his throat, but Jax and Velvet both knew what that cough really meant. It meant back off, before anyone else noticed.

Jax didn't want to back off, though. He wanted Velvet, he wanted her ever since they found her at FunTown and felt a roar of protectiveness towards her that he hadn't felt in years. But he didn't want her just sexually, he wanted her as his. He wanted her to become his Crow.

Velvet, however, heeded her father and immediately backed off. Everyone was starting to sit down at the table and Velvet hurriedly moved over to her father, where she pecked him on the cheek again before she left, closing the door silently behind her. No one other than Clay, Jax, Opie, Juice, Chibs, Happy, Piney, Tig and Bobby were ever allowed in Chapel during the meetings and those rules were strictly enforced. Not even Gemma was allowed in, although she was always filled in on what went on inside.

Velvet found the clubhouse completely deserted except for a few Crows playing pool over in a corner, and the Prospect nursing a beer by the bar. She smiled and waved at the Crows before she headed over to the bar and plopped down in the seat next to the Prospect. He smiled at her as she reached over the counter top and grabbed up a beer.

"I see your doing better." He spoke and Velvet nodded as she popped the top of the beer bottle and took a healthy swig.

"Yeah. I hurt like Hell in the mornings now, but I'm still kickin'." Half-Sack laughed a little as he took a swig too.

"I haven't seen you around, yet everyone here knows you quite well it seems. Hell, I've heard Clay, Gemma and Chibs refer to you as 'daughter', or 'sweetie'." Velvet smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I'm like the daughter Gemma and Clay never had. As for the first question, I haven't been here because I've been hanging out with the Nords. I . . . used to be romantically involved with Kurt Darby before I ended up in the ICU. He was the future heir of the Nords, and we were pretty serious. My step-dad, Alexandre approved, but the only opinion that mattered to me was da's."

Half-Sack nodded as he watched her twirl her beer bottle slowly in her hands. "Yeah. I've heard stories from Opie and Jax." Velvet nodded.

"Kurt was good to me, so I can't complain; at least his father taught him that much. It wasn't like he beat me or anything, but he was hard to deal with; I guess, like his father, from what Gemma told me. I was treated like royalty, though, with a lot of respect as the future Queen Bee, so . . . at least I had that going for me, right?"

Half-Sack nodded as he hesitantly changed the subject. "I've also heard – jokingly of course – Juice, Jax and Tig refer to you as . . . Velvet von Black?" Velvet rolled her eyes and groaned as she took another swig of her beer.

"Dammit, that name again? I thought they forgot about it a long time ago!" Half-Sack furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"Apparently not. Why is that . . . name so bad?"

"Honey, you don't honestly expect that to be my last name, do you?" Half-Sack, not wanting to appear stupid to a woman he quite obviously found attractive, shook his head.

"No. I just naturally assumed you took Chibs' last name." Velvet nodded.

"Yep, I did. Velvet Telford. You?"

"Kip Epps." She nodded.

"Kip. I like it." Half-Sack smiled and continued.

"Then, if you have Chibs' last name . . . where the Hell did you get Velvet von Black from?"

Velvet turned her eyes onto him, where she raised her eyebrows in amusement. "I used to work at Godivas down by Georgie's porn studio. I uh . . . gave Juice, Jax and Tig a lap dance one night, and uh . . . one thing led to another and I ended up fuckin' all of 'em. Not in one sitting of course, but after that, Tig came to uh . . . be rather _protective_ of me. Best fuckin' lay he says he ever had, and that comin' from Tig, I take to the heart!" Half-Sack's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry! I-I didn't realize . . ." He apologized hurriedly, his voice trailing off and Velvet laughed as she set her beer down, where she turned her eyes to gaze at him in amusement.

"Your cute when you stutter." She told him bluntly, and he flushed as he tried to act cool. "But no worries. Its all in my past and I've accepted it." He tried to be a Jax, but quickly found he was horrible at it, because she caught him almost immediately.

"Don't try and be smooth like Jax. Your not him, Half-Sack and you never will be, so don't try. Your perfectly cute as the adorable, stuttering . . . Prospect." She told him quietly as she wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, and slowly inched closer to him. He swallowed nervously.

"I-I don't understand. Why me?" Velvet grinned.

"Because I'm like my father, Half-Sack. We have a weird, twisted attraction for innocent people."

She leaned in then and kissed him. The other Crows whistled and cat-called playfully when they saw the kiss. He felt her grin aganist his mouth at the teasing of the other Crows, and he only blushed instead. They broke apart, and Velvet grinned sheepishly. Half-Sack gently grasped her hips and closed the distance again. He instigated the kiss for the second time, and Velvet grinned as she opened her mouth to him. This kiss was passionate, and soon, they both started to drown in the headiness of the kiss, and her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened.

"Oi, boy-o! Get your grubby hands off me daughter!"

Then it registered to them that the Chapel doors had opened and everyone started filing out of the Chapel. Chibs was first and had seen the scene first.

Half-Sack jumped and gently pushed her off him, where he backed away, his hands up in the air. Opie stopped Velvet from hitting the floor, and she smiled gratefully up at him as she turned her eyes back onto the confrontation between her father and Half-Sack.

Chibs walked up to stand close to Half-Sack, who tried not to cower under her father's heated glare. Then, suddenly, Chibs' let out a booming laugh and seemed to crush Half-Sack aganist his side in a one-armed hug. "Ha, ha, I think the Prospect almost shite his pants!" He laughed, and Half-Sack flushed slightly as everyone joined in. The laughter died down and Chibs left Half-Sack's side. People were slapping him on the back good-naturedly, and Opie smiled and rubbed Velvet's back gently before he went to join Jax and Juice in the shop.

Velvet smiled apologetically as she walked over to him. "Sorry for that," She apologized. "Da likes to um . . . freak out my future boyfriends." Half-Sack's eyes grew wide.

"We . . . uh . . . what?" He asked her in incredulity and Velvet smiled as she looked away.

"I really like you, Half-Sack. I'm done with jerky guys. Your sweet, charming, and a little shy. Not-to-mention, your just an overall good guy. Da approves." Half-Sack grinned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

_Jax can kiss my ass, too_. Half-Sack thought as Velvet laid her head down on his shoulder. He saw Jax and Clay talking in the Chapel, their eyes on them and he looked away as Clay took a draw off his signature cigar, and blew out the smoke. He knew that if Jax wanted her, there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to let her go, or else he'd get hurt.

He just hoped this wouldn't alter his chances of getting into Sons of Anarchy. Of course, if he was dating the daughter of one of Sons of Anarchy's key members, and the mental daughter of the President and Queen Crow, he thought he would have a pretty good chance.

After all, Chibs _did _seem to approve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemon time! **

**Yeah, expect a lot of these in the upcoming chapter, but you'll understand why later LOL**

**Enjoy!**

**PS. Yeah, I edited this chapter because it was completely f'd up. Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

A chair collided with the window of the clubhouse, effectively shattering it into a million pieces and landing on the other side outside, scraped up as Hell.

Jax . . . was pissed.

Of course, it was kinda his fault. It was his fault that he didn't move in on Velvet when he had the chance, and now, she was dating the Prospect! The stupid, immature . . . _dumbass Prospect_!

He growled and twirled around, his fists clenched so hard, his nails bit into the flesh of his palms, bringing forth small droplets of blood. Gemma was gazing at him in amusement, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She had watched Jax destroy the whole clubhouse for all of an hour, all because of one girl and she had to admit . . . it was a refreshing sight. She thought her son was emotionless now, it was good to see a little color on his palette.

Jax turned around to gaze at his mother. "How dare they . . . how dare _he?_" He demanded as he grabbed at a empty beer bottle and hurtled it across the room. It collied with the far wall, where it smashed, leaving a wet spot that ran down the wall. Gemma laughed a little.

"You honestly think that Velvet dating Half-Sack is really going to keep you from getting her?" Jax grinned rapaciously at his mother and she grinned back, knowing her son well. Jax leaned aganist the wall, the same grin on his handsome features.

"Nope. I'm just pissed that I don't have a challenge!" Gemma gazed at him in amusement.

"I'm ashamed Jax! You should know better than to underestimate a rival!" Jax continued to grin at his mother.

"I'm not mom . . . I just know how to get to him . . ."

* * *

"Hey Half-Sack!"

Half-Sack looked up from the bike that he was working on, only to see Jax walking over to him. He had a twinkle in his eye that he couldn't quite place and that fact alone made a shiver of slight fear go down Half-Sack's spine. He had seen Jax beat the shit out of guys that were twice his size and come out unscathed. Even though he had his Marine training, what could Half-Sack _possibly _do to a man of that size and caliber?

"Yeah . . .?" He asked hesitantly as he went back to working on the bike and Jax grinned as he sat down on the toolbox sitting beside him.

"Nice girlfriend you got, Sack; congratulations. Velvet's gorgeous. Blackie, curves in all the right places. Great personality. Fuckin' Hellcat in the bedroom." Half-Sack froze in the middle of tightening a socket.

" . . . Really?" He spoke and Jax nodded as he looked away and as Half-Sack went back to working on the bike.

"Don't get me started! When we were dating, we couldn't keep our hands off each other! Not-to-mention, we've all heard the rumors on how big Kurt Darby's cock is! She _loved _to roleplay, from what I remember when we were dating . . ." Jax sighed and gazed off in the distance, pretending to be remembering some long-lost memory.

"Then there was that pregnancy scare with Kurt . . ." Half-Sack glared up at Jax, waiting for him to go on, but he shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing. Forget I said anything! Don't let it get to you buddy! Velvet's probably forgotten all about Kurt and you know me and her are done . . ." Jax smiled jovially as he stood and slapped half-Sack on the back good-naturedly. He barely even registered the slap, and looked down.

Was everything about Velvet true? If so, Half-Sack was kinda worried. Velvet had came to him this morning in tears because her mother had refused to talk to her because of what she 'did' to Kurt. They had talked about it for a minute before he had to report to Chapel and then she had disappeared into his bedroom. God knows what he would find when he walked in the door.

"Have a good one, buddy!" Jax told him before he then turned around and walked off, cracking his knuckles as he went, and a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Now all there was to do but wait . . .

* * *

Half-Sack walked into his room at the clubhouse later that night when they got back from chapel and he was done with the bikes and flipped on the lights, only to see Velvet lying on his bed, propped up by his two pillows that were leaning aganist the wooden headboard and wearing nothing but her black and red lacy bra and panties. A look of unquestionable lust and self-pity appeared in his eyes and his right arm fell limply to his side as Jax's words from earlier rang in his head. How was he supposed to measure up to Kurt Darby and Jax?

His other arm did the same after he weakly threw his jacket into the nearby chair. "Velvet, I –"

"This is my body Half-Sack, now get a _real_ good look . . ." He took her request (and that's what it was, a request, not a command) with relish, allowing his eyes to start at her raven black locks, and roam down her flushed body, to her scarlet red-painted toenails. She had been stoic, antisocial ever since she came back crying, worried sick about her mother, when Half-Sack and Gemma had to calm her down and he wondered what she had in store for him.

"Slower . . . Kip . . ." Her voice came out small, child-like almost when she said his name, and Half-Sack's eyes darted to hold hers for a moment, and he caught the presence of tears prickling in her eyes as well.

He started again, his eyes going slower, and his breath caught in his throat, and horror filled his eyes at what he saw. Her beautiful skin held the remnants of scars on almost every inch of her heavenly body. White scars that stood out clearly aganist her tanned skin like a million bright, shining beacons. They were increasingly prominent around and on the tops of her breasts and thighs and she did have a tattoo. It was a rose that entwined around her upper arm, with Gaelic words printed along the stem. It was no doubt a sixteenth birthday present from Chibs. That, or it was a homage to her father.

"Velvet, I – "

He couldn't finish the sentence.

She swallowed a lump forming steadily in her throat. "You now have seen my body Kip . . . you have seen what my stepfather has done to me, why I fled to Kurt Darby and why I am so worried about my mother. Now, I want to see yours . . ." She lapsed into an uncomfortable, apprehensive silence, and he too, swallowed a lump forming in his throat as well, and didn't speak or do anything for a moment. Then, without notice, and to her immense surprise and relief, he started taking off his clothes. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor before he moved to the edge of the bed. She got up on her knees and met him at the edge, where their lips clashed in a passionate, yet loving kiss. They broke apart, and their hands met at his pants.

Velvet gasped slightly in surprise, and Half-Sack bowed his head in defeat. His hands were covering his button and zipper so that she couldn't undo them, and she lightly kissed him for a minute before he backed away slightly. "I'm sorry Velvet . . ." He whispered and she furrowed her eyebrows slightly in surprise. "I can't do it . . ."

"Half-Sack –?" She began, but he shook his head and gazed into her eyes, where he interrupted her. He put his hands on her neck and kissed her lightly. Her hands moved to grasp his forearms.

"That's the thing, Velvet! _Half_-Sack!" He shook his head, a look of pleading in his eyes. "Velvet, I can't – I'm not . . . I'm not _man_ enough for you! I'm not the man you _deserve_! You deserve a strong man like Jax, like Kurt!" He laughed sarcastically, where he rolled his eyes. "I've seen that man naked before when we were both in jail, and needless to say . . . he's a man in everything that I'm not . . ." He ended weakly, and Velvet laughed a little before she gazed into his eyes.

"But I love _you_, Half-Sack! I don't give a shit if you only have one ball, we can work around it –!"

"But what if we _can't, _Velvet!" He demanded, his voice urgent and earnest. His grip on her forearms tightened slightly. "You deserve the _world_! You deserve a man th-that can make love to you without any complications, a man that can give you children without any complications when you want them. A man that can –" He gasped and jumped slightly when she plunged her hand down his pants and took him in her hand, where he immediately hardened.

"This doesn't seem like a complication to me . . ." She whispered to him before she bit her bottom lip, and he kissed her gently.

"Velvet . . ."

"Half-_Sack_!" She whispered desperately. "Stop trying to make excuses, _please_! I love you, I don't care if you give me babies or not, I just want _you_! I don't want Kurt or Jax anymore, I want _you_!"

He searched her face then, his eyes wide and mournful. Her hand left him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips were barely touching and his arms wrapped around her waist, where he pulled her closer to him. "Half-Sack, you are the first man I've wanted to have sex with since Juice, Jax and Opie found me half-dead at FunTown."

"Chibs . . ." She laughed.

"To Hell with da! I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and believe it or not, I've made mine a long time ago!"

He then closed the distance between them, and kissed her lovingly. She gently fell back onto the bed, and his lips trailed down to the hallow of her throat. She let out a little moan as she arched her back slightly so that he could unclasp her bra. He took off her bra, and threw it on the other side of the bed, before he went back to kissing her neck. His lips trailed across her collarbone and his hands moved up to grasp and knead her breasts. He then moved down and slowly and lovingly worshiped her breasts with his lips and tongue, taking one dusky nipple into his mouth every once in a while, and flicking it with his tongue, making her let loose a small, yet pleasure-filled cry.

Suddenly, the door to his bedroom swung open, and Opie stood on the threshold, his hand on the doorknob, and a bored, yet irritated look on his bearded face. "Hey, Half-Sack, Clay wants – Oh _shit_, sorry!" Half-Sack stood up on his hands and knees over Velvet and looked over his shoulder, where he glared a look of daggers at Opie.

"Do you _mind_ Ope?" He yelled sarcastically, and Opie waved.

"No, no, go back to what you were doing, I'll just tell Clay and Jax that your – _Hey_, is that Velvet? Velvet, where's Chibs? Jax and Clay need to talk to him!" Half-Sack rolled his eyes as Velvet giggled lightly.

"Opie! Do a Michael Jackson, and _beat it_ for Christ's sake!" Opie nodded and waved again.

"Yeah, okay, sorry, have fun – and use fucking protection, Half-Sack! She's like my fucking sister, man! You knock her up, I'll knock _you_ up!" The door closed as soon as the threat left his mouth, and Half-Sack hung his head as Velvet grinned and laughed a little. He turned his eyes onto hers, where he sighed sarcastically. Velvet gently bit her bottom lip as she slowly undid his pants and rooted out his sex. He let out a moan as her fingers wrapped around his length. After a moment – which felt like an eternity – both of their eyes locked on each others.

Half-Sack pulled her into his body, not forcefully, but she wasn't protesting in any way, either. His hands traveled up from her smooth arms and neck, where he cupped her face softly, his thumbs stroking her beautiful golden cheeks, and he gazed deeply into her dark brown eyes, feeling her soft sweet breath against his chin. They inched their faces towards each others so very slowly, their half-lidded eyes still watching each other, until their lips met. He kissed her gently as they lay, unmoving, on his bed, the music, noises and sounds of the shop and of SAMCRO behind them.

He pulled away slowly, feeling her heart beating through her chest against his own, and he whispered so quietly, he wasn't even sure it was audible,

"I love you Velvet . . ."

He combed his hands through her silken hair as he leaned forward once more, and their lips met again, this time, much more passionately. He felt her hands snaking up his chest and over his shoulders, and she ran her fingers through his hair. All this contact, the brushing and stroking of their skin, was just driving him crazy; for so long he had wanted this, and he almost gave up waiting, for he had the strangest feeling for a while that she had no interest in any of this ever since Kurt and FunTown. His hands moved down her body, holding her close to him as they shared the kiss, and she gasped, breaking from his playing mouth, as his hands came to rest just above her waist.

He stopped his fevered actions for a moment, thinking that he had done something wrong, but she just gazed back into his husky eyes, mirroring his own expression. She had admitted to him that he was the first man she had wanted to have sex with since she arrived here from FunTown (something that Half-Sack found shocking, giving the fact that Juice, Happy and especially Jax was walking all over the place) and it had been ages since he had a woman touch him like this with so much love. Cherry had been the last, and man, he hadn't realized how much he missed it!

One of her hands glided away from his neck and to his other shoulder. As much as he wanted it – oh, and believe him, he wanted it badly – this was not something he thought that she should give up just on a whim.

"Velvet . . ." He heard his unusually hoarse voice, and touched her hand with his own, but she quickly pressed an index finger on his lips, shushing him form any further talk. So shush he would.

He moved in again for another fervent kiss, their bodies meshing as his hands slithered down her sides again, receiving the same little shudder of her chest from before. Her lips were so soft and so sweet, and yet she could play back with his every move, which he had to admit that he did not expect. He could feel her continuing to peel her panties down as they stayed connected, and before he knew it, he had begun ripping the rest of his clothes off as well. Finally, his instincts were in their element. Pants, then boxers . . .

_Did I always wear this much clothing_! He asked in his mind.

He was pretty sure that he could have been scribed for the fastest stripping with only his pants and boxers, but who'd want to be known for something as gay as that?

With all of their clothing scattered on the floor around them, they lay naked on his bed in the clubhouse of Sons of Anarchy, sharing that sweet kiss that had only momentarily been broken a few times as they had struggled out of their clothes. Half-Sack broke away in need of air, and rested his forehead against hers, his chest heaving, and looked deeply into her eyes. And he was glad, because for once, he did not see that lingering sadness, nor did he see fear, which was another bonus. He didn't expect this was something inexperienced people acted so fearlessly upon; but then again, this was the Velvet they were talking about. If there was anyone that took so much from Chibs, it was his oldest daughter.

With her arms wrapped over his shoulders, he gazed down at her beautifully scarred body, taking in her image thirstily; her dark skin glowing silver in the moonlight shining in through the windows, her black hair even blacker, her brown eyes twinkled.

His hands traveled up from her belly – oh, how she was so smooth, despite her scars – and gently passed over her beautiful breasts, meriting a quiet moan from her lips. He traced his fingers up her collar bone and to her neck, and then he leaned his face in, placing tender kisses from under her ear down to her jaw-line. As he made his way to her throat, he felt her hands brush down his chest and belly, her fingers exploring the scars in his skin left over from missions and from Iraq, and he took a sudden gasp of air as she stroked his abdomen, just above his manhood.

So, she could tease, too? Well, he was surprised, but not at all disappointed. That made the game only that much more fun for him. Besides, Jax did say she was a Hellcat in the bedroom . . .

He held himself above her, knowing that he might crush her otherwise. He smiled down to her before continuing his work, starting at her collarbone. _My turn_, He thought as he planted kiss after kiss, trailing down ever so slowly to one of her breasts, her body almost writhing in anticipation. He could feel her hands on his back again, and in his hair, massaging and urging him to continue, and he was more than happy to oblige. He pressed his mouth gently to her breast and brushed her nipple very lightly with his lips, almost in a tormenting way. The effect was instantaneous, and he heard a sound escape her mouth as she pushed her body up at him, obviously tortured by his teasing. He grinned, satisfied with his knack to make even her, the spawn of one of the most stubborn people he had ever met, shake with pleasure.

He continued to kiss and suckle at the sensitive skin, playing her lightly with his tongue, and judging by how she was digging her nails into his back, he'd say that he was driving her mad. Her breathing had escalated by now, and his own a little, but he was having maybe a little too much fun with this game.

He moved back up to her beautiful face, and their mouths connected once more, and he placed a knee between her legs, which opened surely, almost in a begging manner, but before he could make another move, her hands had traveled sneakily back down to his abdomen and stroked his manhood, her fingers rubbing gently.

"Velvet!" He gasped, partly in surprise, and partly in pleasure, breaking the kiss, and staring down at her, stunned. She grinned back, imitating the look he had thought he'd hidden moments before when she had the upper hand.

As she continued to work his hardening member, he gasped in ecstacy, finding it increasingly difficult to keep himself from pressing onto her, his arms shaking lightly. He lowered himself and kissed her uncontrollably, and when she finally let go of him, her hands stroking up his chest and back over his shoulders, he could continue where he had been going, noting that he was aching badly now. Oh well, he deserved that, after what he had put her through before.

As they shared that lustful kiss, he put most of his weight on one arm, and his left hand traveled down her sensitive body to her eager hips, where he brushed her abdomen once with his fingers, before lifting her waist. He entered her with a groan and pressed his body against hers, their skin already layered with sweat, and kissed her hot throat, just below her jaw, managing to struggle the arm with his weight on it closer to her, where he gently stroked her neck.

Slowly, he began to rock his hips against hers, gripping her upper-thigh and trying to hold her steady as he began the rhythm, breathing on her neck lustfully. A moan escaped her lips as he pushed himself deeper in with every thrust, and he could feel her hands running down his back, clutching and rubbing the skin as his pace turned more intense, his movements becoming stronger and a little faster.

He heard sounds begin to escape his own throat as she forced her waist up, and his grip on her thigh tightened, pulling and pushing her against his own actions. She groaned again, her hands releasing his back and planting on the bedcovers, digging her fingers into the blanket as she desperately tried to control herself, and angled her hips more appropriately towards him. He leaned closer down, allowing her to support a bit of his weight, their drenched bodies sliding almost effortlessly against one another with every time he drove into her. Her supple breasts shook lightly as he repeatedly forced himself into her body, and he moved a hand up, massaging one as he reached her mouth again for another frenzied kiss, their lips playing between each desperate breath of air.

He pressed on, her involuntary moaning, and his own, becoming more frequent as their hot bodies tangled and bucked on the cool blankets below them, the moonlight shining on their sweating skin.

Suddenly, he felt her back beginning to arch, pushing her middle up against his own, and the warmth around him tightened. She cried out into the night, her voice even that of an angel's, no matter what the situation. After he delivered only a few rather rough thrusts into her peaking body, he would have pulled out before his own climax, but she held onto him, and had wrapped her legs around his hips, denying him to leave her. He gasped, and his voice escaped his lips along with her's, pleasure overwhelming his body as his warm seed spilled into her welcoming body.

After their moment of bliss faded, their bodies collapsed, worn muscles relaxing, their breathing still heavy. He lay his head against her heaving chest for a moment, listening at her heart beat beautifully. Her fingers traveled up his neck, and stroked his face tenderly as he gazed half-liddedly down into her elegant brown eyes. He closed his eyes, and again breathed in her scent deeply, and wished they could stay like this forever . . . their bodies and souls entwined and ignorant of the world around them . . . wishing that tomorrow might never come, and that he would never have to go on that mission that he was assigned to.

Even though Velvet assured him that Jax had meant nothing to her, he saw the way that Jax looked at her when he thought that he wasn't looking. Jax wanted Velvet Telford, and no matter what he told himself, Half-Sack couldn't help but think that Jax _would_ get her. After all . . . he _was _

Chibs' best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to make Lemonaide out of lemons! **

**Okay, so that sucked, I promise I won't do it again, but you get the picture. **

**Yeah, here's where Jax and Velvet's relationship explodes, and the real plot of the story takes off from here on out.**

**And yeah, sorry for the really long chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Half-Sack! Half-Sack wake up!"

Half-Sack grunted and startled awake later than night, to find Juice leaning over his bed. He looked down, seeing Velvet still sleeping soundly beside him and turned his groggy gaze back onto Juice.

"What the fuck do you want?" He murmured groggily after rubbing his face with his hands, and Juice nodded towards the door.

"Clay needs you in the Chapel real quick . . ." He whispered back and Half-Sack nodded as Juice stepped back from the bed so that Half-Sack could get out and gather his clothes without disturbing Velvet. She shifted on the bed but didn't awake and Juice smiled a small smile as he regarded her.

"She's always slept soundly . . . a tornado or an earthquake couldn't wake her!" Half-Sack smiled a half-smile at Juice. He had forgotten than Juice dated her as well.

Half-Sack finished dressing, and he fallowed Juice out of the room and down the hall after he closed the bedroom door silently behind him. Juice opened the door to Chapel, and saw Clay sitting in the leather chair completely alone except for his signature cigar being held in his first two fingers.

Clay nodded to Juice. "Thanks. You can go back to bed now before Consuela misses you." Juice smiled at the mention of his fianc

é, and nodded as Half-Sack entered Chapel and Juice closed the door behind him. Half-Sack sat down beside Clay and waited for the Head Honcho to began talking. Clay didn't at first, just sat there, puffing on his cigar for a moment. When he did start speaking, his voice was quiet, soft.

"I need you to forget the mission you were supposed to do tomorrow. I have another one for yo do. One more important . . ." He finally spoke, and Half-Sack looked slightly alarmed as he regarded Clay.

"Really? I mean . . . there's no one else that will do it?" Clay shook his head. He was gazing tiredly off in the distance.

"There's no one else that will after the accident with Donna . . ." Half-Sack gulped. Uh oh. This was probably not going to be a good mission.

"W-what is it?" Clay turned his eyes onto Half-Sack.

"I need you to knock off someone . . . someone important . . ."

* * *

Velvet walked down the hallway leading from the living quarters of the clubhouse, hefting her purse up higher on her shoulder as she went, her car keys in her hand. She was tired . . . so damn tired. She had stayed with Half-Sack until he had to leave that afternoon at 2:00, and then she had finished packing up her things. All she wanted to do was go home, fall on her bed and pass the Hell out before Chibs made her do some menial task that she didn't really need to do. For instance, cleaning up his insanely messy house! Jesus! That man was probably the biggest slob she had ever met! But, he _was_ her father, and she did love him unconditionally.

Velvet reached the front door of the clubhouse, and her hand was on the doorknob, but then she heard his voice . . . his _sexy_, deep voice . . .

"Hey Velvet!"

Jax.

Velvet turned around and smiled sweetly. Half-Sack had constantly expressed his fears that Jax wanted her, last night, and she had assured him that Jax _would not _get her, but still . . . she could still romp around with him. Get to the end of their chains and bark at each other . . .

"Yes Jackson?" She asked him in a sugary sweet voice, and Bobby and Juice cracked half-grins and chuckled a little. Jax grinned at her from over the pool table as well. Velvet was the only one in the club besides Gemma, who could call Jax by his real name and he not riddle them with bullets within five minutes of the words leaving their lips. Not even Tara or Wendy had that privilege when they were his Crows!

Jax gestured her over to them. "Come play a game or two of pool with us before you go. Have a little fun for once since you got back." Velvet shook her head, shooting him an apologetic look.

"I can't! I gotta get back home to da. I stayed away for a day or two, he'll be missin' me by now!" Jax tsked and walked over to her, where he dragged her gently over to the pool table.

"I'll make up an excuse for you! Mom needed your expert filing skills or something lame like that. Chibs'll buy it, I promise!" He assured her as Juice handed her a pool stick. She looked at Jax helplessly as she took it.

"Jax, no, I'm tired . . .!" She whined petulantly as she stood between the pool table and the wall. As he passed by her, he put his lips to her ear so that Juice or Bobby couldn't hear what he was about to say to her, and put his hand gently on her hip,

"Don't worry Velvet, I'll be sure to tuck you into my bed . . ." He grinned suggestively, and continued to inch by her. She gazed up at him, blush tinging her cheeks. Did he mean that like she _thought_ he meant that? Or was it a simple slip of the tongue.

She forfeited the first game, opting to watch Bobby and Juice play instead, and get some pointers, before she played the big McDaddy of pool himself, who so far, could not be beaten at a game yet, by anyone! That didn't stop Happy from trying to beat Jax at every game of pool he could fit into his schedule, however! Jax opted out too, leaning up aganist the wall nearest the pool table, their eyes never leaving the game. So far, Bobby was winning, much to Juice's hilarious, oftentimes, angry, irritated comments.

"So . . . did you mean what you said about tucking me into your bed? Actually, what _exactly_ did you mean by that?" She asked him and he laughed a little, their eyes still never leaving the game, and he answered her quietly,

"Its exactly like it sounds Velvet. If you want, I'll tuck you into bed. It'll probably be my bed, though, speaking I don't have a key to anyone else's except to the one that's my room; but I'm warning you now . . ." He turned his eyes onto hers and grinned licentiously. "It probably won't be a tame tucking in." She turned her eyes onto his, and propped her elbow up on the low wall behind them, where she leaned in closer to him.

"What if I have a boyfriend, Jax?" He did the same, and his impish grin grew a little bit wider.

"Velvet, I can keep a secret darlin'," He told her, imitating a John Wayne accent, which made her laugh, and he stopped and paused for a moment, thinking, before he answered her in his normal voice. "Although I probably shouldn't. I have the reputation about being quite the lover around here, and I don't want to steal Half-Sack's beloved girlfriend from him, because of one simple night of passionate fucking in bed." She grinned, laughing, before she shook her head.

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be such a good idea, don't you think?" She laughed again then, and he laughed too.

"You think?" She shook her head and laughed again. Maybe Half-Sack was right . . . maybe she _had_ underestimated the power that Jax held over her. They _had _grown up with each other, after all, and they had dated for a while there –

"_Yes_!"

"Aw, _come on_!" They turned their eyes back onto the game in alarm, only to see that Bobby had won, much to Juice's chagrin. Juice slammed his pool stick down onto the table, to a laughing Bobby.

"I ain't never playin' you again, old man! Its bad enough that Jax beats me every game we play, I don't need you to either! Damn, I'm losin' all my money!" He complained, and Bobby held out his hand, a shit-eating grin on his face, where he laughed a little.

"Pay up, Juicy Juice! One hundred smackaroos! And by the way, don't feel bad, Jax beats everyone that dares to play him!" He grinned and winked teasingly at Velvet as Juice yanked his wallet out of his back pocket, and thumbed through it, where he got out two fifties, mumbling in anger the entire time. He slammed them onto the green felt pool table and Bobby took them, where he slid them into his back pocket before he walked over to Jax. "I gotta go Jax. The wife wants me at home tonight." Jax nodded and patted him on the back.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you tomorrow Bobby." Bobby nodded at them both before he left, but shot Velvet a kind, knowing smile, nonetheless. Juice shot Bobby another mean look and flipped him off as Bobby walked toward the door, before he stomped off into his bedroom, mumbling angrily under his breath as he walked. They heard Bobby laugh as each door swung shut behind them, leaving Velvet and Jax totally alone together. The only sounds came from the buzzing of the overhead lights and the occasional sounds of the ice cube maker in the refrigerator in the kitchen. They walked over to the pool table, where Jax immediately began racking the balls. He glanced at her over the table.

"What we bettin'?" She gazed at him in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as well.

"What are you talking about?" He grinned and laughed.

"What are we betting? Money? Video games, in Juice and Half-Sack's case, what?" She shrugged.

"I don't care." Jax looked around.

"Its abnormally quiet around here for ten at night. Normally the place is crawling with people." She gazed at him in a playfully reproachful gaze.

"Jax, it's the Forth of July, you know. Most people are out partying and getting laid." He shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? Come to think of it, nobody probably ain't coming back, you want to play strip pool?" Her eyes widened. All she heard was 'strip'.

"W-what?" He laughed. Okay, Half-Sack was _definitely _right about Jax liking her!

"You wanna play strip pool? Its kinda like betting, except when you fail to put a ball in a pocket, instead of adding ten dollars to the pot, you strip an article of clothing off." She didn't answer him for a moment. Actually, she stood there stunned more than anything else. She couldn't believe he had actually suggested such a thing when he knew good and well that she had a serious boyfriend! Jax grinned.

"I take that stunned silence as a yes." Before Velvet could complain or get out a 'no', he stood up.

"You breakin'?" She shrugged, both in indifference and in defeat. There was no winning a fight aganist Jackson Teller. He was like his mother in that category.

"I can . . . but I gotta tell you something Jax. I can't break worth a shit. Actually, I have to confess something else . . . I'm not exactly the best pool player out there!" Jax scoffed as he walked over to her, where he handed her the white cue ball.

"Come on, you can't be worse than Tig. Show me. It'll be a freebie." She sighed and lined her pool stick up with the white cue ball. She hit the pool cue, and it rolled towards the triangle of pool balls, where it hit them gently. They shifted slightly, but they didn't break. She straightened up and gazed at him sarcastically.

"See! I told you!" Jax smirked and scoffed again.

"Oh, no wonder why, your holding the stick wrong. Here, let me show you. Get back in position . . ." Velvet got back into the position she was in the split second before she hit the cue ball, expecting him to critique her with words and gestures, but instead, she felt his hard body fold over hers.

Velvet's breath caught in her throat as she felt the hard planes of his perfectly sculpted stomach meet her back, and his groin meet her ass. It was a primal, animalistic pose, and she felt a low moan, barely loud enough for him hear, escape from her throat. Either he didn't hear her, or he chose to ignore it.

His arm stretched forward, where he gently took her hand in his. "Hold the stick like this in your hand . . ." He told her, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when he shifted forward aganist her to put the cue ball in position, his body rubbing a little aganist hers. She let out another little groan. God this was so primal, so-so . . . _forbidden_.

Jesus, they were acting like a dog and a bitch in heat, and Velvet wasn't entirely sure if Jax didn't mean for this to happen, or if the bastard planned it out! It was such a Jax thing to do, to plan it out, when he knew she had a boyfriend that she was determined to stay faithful to!

Velvet bit her bottom lip and one of her hands moved sensually down the outside of his muscular thigh. Jax paused for a split second, but passed it by and continued what he was saying, although his breath quickened slightly. He swallowed and spoke, but when he did, his voice came out husky, and he had to clear his voice to continue talking,

"Then you hit it with this much applied force . . ." He pulled the stick back, his hands still on hers, and hit the cue ball. It soared swiftly forward and broke the triangle with a loud 'crack', that reverberated around the empty room. "See, its easy. Nothing more than extremely watered-down physics." He moved to pull back from her, but she moved her hand up to grip his neck, where she brought him down for a long, suckling kiss. Jax froze at first, but then melted aganist her, his hands moving to wrap around her middle, where they investigated the smooth plane of her stomach.

He leaned forward, where he supported himself by putting his hands on the side of the pool table. What she first thought was air on her neck, was suddenly lips; Jax's deliciously full lips . . . on _her_. Not on Tara, not on Luanne, not on Wendy . . . but _her. _If this was like heaven, then she was on Cloud Nine.

The caresses were nothing more than lips on skin, but they caused a tremor to start in Velvet's body. She gasped and leaned back into Jax, who ran his hands closer together on the pool table before skipping to her stomach again. Her hands braced her weight, and then some of his, on the pool table before she allowed herself to be wrapped up in him.

Jax moved his hands up and down her tight stomach through her corset top, feeling the muscles spasm underneath the pads of his callused fingers. He was almost obsessed with her reaction to him, and his hands slipped higher to see how she would react. She let out an uninhibited moan, and Jax responded by pressing himself harder into her back. She could feel his hard arousal pressing into the small of her back, and she panted softly as one of his hands slipped up and over a previously unexplored territory.

The cold of the room was put at bay by the heat steaming off from the both of them. Jax bit her lip once more, though not enough to draw blood. "Do you want me, Velvet?" His dark and husky voice inquired in her ear, his body moving up aganist her temptingly. She knew she was supposed to say no. She knew she should just walk away, think of Half-Sack, anything to stop this snowball from rolling any further downhill, but she couldn't . . .

"Y-yes . . ." She answered him along with a whimper. She wanted him so bad, but she didn't dare voice those thoughts aloud where he could hear them. She didn't know why, but those words would mortify her.

"Tell me . . ." He ordered silkily as his hand trailed slowly temptingly up her bare inner thigh.

Oh, screw it.

"I want you, Jax . . . I want you so bad." Her voice came, hoping her compliant tone would encourage him to go farther.

"_Velvet_ . . .!" He growled, his hand slipping lower on her thigh, warranting a displeased groan from her. He shushed her gently, his hand slipping under her corset top. He brought it up as far as the restraining fabric would allow, his eyes scanning what he could see from the position he was in. He smiled, pushing her black jean skirt up further, over her ass and stomach. He couldn't suppress a throaty moan, and with one swift movement, she was in front of him, her back pressing up aganist the pool table.

"No strip pool tonight, huh?" He joked as he kissed her, deeply, and she shook her head as she gripped his neck.

"No . . . apparently, I can't hold a stick right." He grinned and laughed as he took her hand and led her down the hallway toward his room, while clumsily fishing for his key out of his back pocket as he went.

"Tucking me into bed already?" She was the one that joked this time, and he flashed her a grin over his shoulder.

"Oh, Hell yeah, Velvet," He breathed, his voice husky as he turned the key and opened the door. They stumbled inside and he closed the door with his foot, before they fell on the bed in a passionate embrace, their lips clashing in an animalistic-like kiss.

Velvet sighed into him, her arms wrapping around his tall, lithe, muscular frame. Her head tilted up, and though it felt like her neck might break, all she felt was fingertips and lips and warmth. Beautiful, comforting, soothing warmth, and she delighted in it, pressing herself into the being that caused such a feeling within her. It was strange, this kiss, and his lips on hers were so smooth, that she feared that she was on a string. He – _Jax_ – was so different from shy, almost scared Half-Sack. He was full of manly confidence and the _muscles _that quivered underneath her fingertips . . . it was like flickering lightning.

Velvet glanced down at his straining jeans through half-lidded, pleasure-filled eyes, and vaguely wondered if his body was this fantastic, how well-muscled his cock was! Half-Sack did mention that he often caught glimpses of Jax in the showers at Prison, and he seemed, not embarrassed, but _jealous_ –

Another kiss to her lips broke through her thoughts as her hands wrapped themselves gently around his neck, and she felt his own nimble fingers slip through her hair.

She is so willing, and he takes some kind of voyeuristic pleasure in knowing that he alone has her trust right now, and that Half-Sack is barely in her mind. That he can hurt her, bend her until she's ripe to break, but keep her within his clutched hands. A sound escapes from her mouth and he grins, delighting in this as well. Managing through a screaming mind, he pulls away, his lips lingering on hers for a moment, a whisper of a touch over her lips. He is teasing her, and he senses that she likes it.

His touch slides down her arms to her waist. The pads of his fingers press into the supple flesh, feeling her shudder beneath him. He pushes her back against the soft black sheets of his bed. Her back is arched against the sheets, and he pushes his body into hers. Her body presses back against his, and he closes his eyes, fire sweeping up and down his front, while warmth also covers hers. A whimper escapes her mouth and he smiles, his hands bunching her skirt up into his grasp until he is certain the warmth hits her bare thighs and most private of places.

Velvet is drowning, that is all that she can feel, and it is not as bad as the Sweetbutts constantly make it out to be. The warm, silky blankets and sheets is not what she feels, only the seducing warmth in front of her, pressing her back aganist them. She obliges his gentle pushes, and lays back aganist the sheets and blankets behind her, legs dangling loosely around his lean waist. One foot slides like a gentle secret up his leg, unable to keep from the simple, sparking touch, even through a thin, scratchy layer of jeans. The air suddenly feels hotter and her breathing is erratic, her fingers clutching at his leather vest as warm lips leave a trail of fire down her neck. They leave her skin, only for a moment, and she feels what is left of the fabric on her, being pulled away from her body, and down her legs; leaving her quite naked beneath him, as he sat up on his knees over her, where he took of his vest and pulled his shirt up over his head. He tossed them both over the bed, and gazed down at her, his breathing shallow.

Her dark waves, black as twilight – like both of her parent's – fall like a dream onto the contrasting bed, and he watches her for a moment. Her arms fall where they will, resting in a bent position just above her head. His eyes follow one down to where it meets her shoulder, and then to the swell of her small, yet still ample breasts, her nipples, a beautiful dark brown. The skin underneath him stretches out like a pool of lightly golden, bronze silk, soft to the touch. His lips lower to her navel, simply pressing to the clear span of her stomach, and resting there for a multitude of seconds. He feels her back arch into his grasp and lips, and her smell is intoxicating, filling every bit of him.

_Take me Jax . . ._

The thought is unvoiced, but it doesn't have to be, she finds. Her legs are tense, but she moves them up to the hem of his own pants, desperate now that he unclothes. Seeing him smile in the darkness, made the fire burn all the more, and her legs pushed at his waist. His fingers left her hips, leaving her strangely cold, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Her eyes watched as he made quick work of the rest of his clothing, and paused to look back at her, only to see her studying him like he did her.

His long, golden, wheat blonde hair hung loose around his broad, strongly sculpted shoulders, and shadows played lines across his hard defined chest. Velvet's eyes wandered slowly south, and she could see the light blonde hair that started at his belly button and rippling pectorals, before they made a beeline down to his hard, ready manhood_._ Her breath left her body then.

How does this happen? How is something besides lust seeping through his veins? As he watched her, his fingers smoothed their way up her legs, from calf to thigh and over her hips. He felt it, the fire burning in the pit of his stomach, and in her body, and he doesn't deny that it hurts. But it feels so much better than pain. This pain, he would gladly tolerate and take.

Velvet leaned up to meet his kiss, one arm, which had felt like lead, wrapped around his shoulders. She held onto him, as if afraid he would dissipate into nothing, leaving this moment as a very sensual daydream, or even a dream in itself. Instead, she is pushed back with his lips, feeling her body being fully positioned atop the silky bed. His knee, steady between her legs, lifts himself above her. He breathes against her mouth, their breath mingling, not able to pull more than a few hair widths away from one another's lips.

She let out a fluttery moan as he lowered himself into her, her eyes fluttering closed as his manhood filled her completely. She raised her hips as he pushed down into her, and her fingers dug into his back, into the Sons of Anarchy tattoo, tattooed on his back, and something between pain and pleasure stirred deep inside of her body.

Jax rocked forward as sparks ignited behind his closed eyelids. His breath escaped in short puffs from his mouth as they both lingered in a half kiss. He moved away and slightly out of her, causing her to shudder and move her hips away. Missing this contact of her pelvis, he once more grinded into her skin, a mutual groan escaping both of their mouths. A sound of mutual satisfaction and pleasure.

Strong arms kept them touching _just so,_ chest to chest. One is steady above her head, the other near her shoulder, tense from the stress of keeping himself above her, though no where near to exhaustion. He repeats his movements, taking her lips fully into his, tongues meeting in a silent clash as he sinks pleasantly into her.

He is barely aware of a door opening in the background, the apologetic, yet seemingly drunken sounds of a fellow SAMCRO member's apologies, and the closing of said door again. Instead, he takes this time to lift her slightly, his fingers slipping beneath her shoulder blades. Using his legs he turns them, and suddenly the geography has changed.

Her hair falls into her face as she is suddenly looking down into an angelic face. Her eyes flickered at the movement of him within her, and she bucked forward into the new sensation with a small, languid cry of pleasure. He is truly deep within her, and she must be satiated, pushing forward again. Her hands covered his chest, stretched out gently, though her fingers dug softly into his own hard flesh. She uses her palms to pull on his skin, pressing herself into his pelvis as he lifts his hips. She feels him, _all _of him, and his hands raise up. Her body shook as she felt one of his hands move up to her breast, and she glanced down through heavy lids, her light blue eyes moving to his dark blue ones, and she felt her stomach tighten. He stared at her as though she was the only thing in the world that truly mattered to him, and she dared to believe for just a moment, that it was true.

She dared to hope that this moment was more than just lust.

Both of his hands left her, and she cried out at the loss of contact, though they were only gone for a moment before he placed them back on her hips. The gentleness of all of this was driving him mad, and he reached for her thighs, where he gripped her hard, before he pulled her into him.

He groaned, and she let out a much louder moan, throwing her head back in pleasure, and he felt her shudder above him as he drove himself harder up into her. She whimpered, her voice never ceasing, as he felt her reach that pinnacle, and her breathing stopped for a few seconds in shock of such a feeling. The pleasure of seeing this affected him, and he pushed hard up into her, the shuddering of her body causing the same event in him.

Every moan from her turned him unwillingly wild, and the rhythm of their bodies moving together made him go faster, like the apocalypse was going to be there tomorrow, and they had to live it up. She pulled him up to her and kissed him passionately, letting out a small, pleasure-filled moan as they rocked together.

"I want you to come in me, Jax . . ." She whispered, and he swallowed a lump forming in his throat.

"Half-Sack . . ." He whispered back, and Velvet shook her head.

"I want you to come with me, Jax . . ."

Faster, faster, then 'BOOM', the climax came. They both moaned out as they left the room, hitting the stars and the planets at lighting speed in each other's embrace before they both raced down the Milky Way together, hitting a new, blissful oblivion on the way down. He shakily reached up, where he pulled her face to his. His lips demanded hers, demanded that she respond, and she did, gladly.

He tangled his fingers into her hair, the other hand wrapped around the small of her back, and he pulled her to him, touching her everywhere as all of her muscles relaxed and became like liquid putty in his grip. She felt him relax beneath her, and she pulled her lips from his, burying her head into the crook of his neck, murmuring incoherent sounds. Resting her hands near her body, atop his chest still, she sighed and breathed in deeply, taking in his musky male scent, much like he had before, to her. She opened her mouth near his ear, daring to say something before hesitating.

He did not give her a chance to summon the courage, and sat up, keeping her warm in his arms, but jolting her out of any thoughts that she may have had. She smiled despite this, and kissed his cheek, and even felt a muscle twitch beneath her lips, the hint of a faint smile. She gave a breathy laugh at this, and he squeezed her tighter, and she supposed that if this his form of affection, then she wouldn't object.

Jax clung to her, just as she held on to him, another mutual need, and he felt her face once more buried in the crook of his neck before resting on his shoulder. His eyes began to close, and he sighed, feeling relaxed and comfortable, and for once not bothering to care who might know it.

"I love you, Velvet . . ." He confessed quietly in the darkness, his breathing heavy, ragged, and so tired. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, where she hugged him back.

"I love you too, Jax . . ." He wouldn't leave her this time, he thought. Just as she dared to hope that he would be there when she awoke.

And then it occurred to her . . .

The entire time that she was making love with Jax, Half-Sack was far from her mind.

In the glow of the morning sun, the light of the daughter of Sons of Anarchy's Emergency Field Medic, and the darkness of the Vice President, clashed underneath black silk sheets and feather down. Their limbs, all bare, were intertwined, as if clinging to their mutual warmth. The sounds of SAMCRO moving about, trying to get rid of the sins and hangovers of last night, had yet to take place. They were still safe . . .

For now.

* * *

Jax woke up first, his body reacting to the hours of sleep he had just received. Hours . . . the longest he had slept in . . . well . . . _forever_. The waves of the dark-haired woman sleeping next to him were splayed about his chest, and a small, weak, but warm and loving smile nonetheless, threatened to adorn his handsome face as he looked upon her soft features. Feeling himself stir, he looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts from him. However, instead of the peace he had wished for, she stretched against him, and he let out the breath he had been holding. She murmured gently, her eyelashes fluttered open, and she looked UP at who she had woken next to. An uninhibited smile spread across her face, and she snuggled closer to him.

If he hadn't been confused before, he sure as Hell was now. He remained stoic as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her head resting on his upper chest. Jax sighed, swallowing rather hard, and he felt her lips. It may have been unintentional, he didn't know, but her lips were warm and sent hot shivers down his spine. Her fingertips softly caressed wherever she was touching him, his lower abdomen, near his navel, and his upper arm. Both of their breaths became erratic at this, his fingers in turn caressing her skin at her hip and just below her arm on her back. He heard her speak something, her breath hot against his neck. He guessed it was his name, though he was beyond caring. And as if he couldn't take it any more, he gripped her body, turning her over so she that was underneath him. She looked up, appearing startled by the sudden change in geography, but not entirely shocked. Her body moved beneath him, oblivious to what her skin was doing to him. He sighed, resting his body against hers just to feel her moving.

"I . . . have longed to see you this way for days since you arrived back . . ." His voice was a deep rumble from his chest. She looked confused, her eyebrows furrowing. "Beneath me Velvet . . ." Her face relaxed, as though she had been worried at what he might say.

Velvet swallowed hard as she felt his hand slip beneath himself, moving down her thigh. He caressed, sliding over her thighs and up to her stomach. She arched her back, and his hands paused at her breasts, caressing softly.

She could see him watching her, not just caressing her neck, as he was now. She didn't say anything as he caressed down the curve of her breast, lingering there for just a moment and continuing down to her stomach, her hips, her thighs, lifting her knees around his waist.

Feeling her face heat up, she tried to remain calm as he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. It was a gentle kiss, and this amazed her. For a few moments she did nothing but watch. He trailed his kisses to her neck and shoulders, and then his tongue slipped over her breast, to her dusky nipple. At this, she winced, waiting for the hard bite that she knew would come, only it never did. She gasped, letting her body visibly relax as he caressed her other breast with his fingertips, soft to the touch. Jax was not Alexandre.

"J-Jax . . ." But she was silenced as he moved his mouth back up to hers. While soft, his lips were demanding, and she allowed him to enter her mouth. His tongue slipped along her lips before meeting her own tongue. A moan entered his mouth, and she could feel him smile at this, before continuing to caress her mouth.

"Relax, Velvet, relax . . ." He whispered to her, pulling away slightly from her lips. "I'm not Alexandre, Velvet." He watched as she nodded her head, trusting him now. He would not betray this trust. Neither of them was even sure if _Half-Sack_ had this trust.

Jax slid his hands down to her thighs once more and positioned himself above her. He could feel her warmth as he pressed against her. Her gasp reached his ears like a song as he slid himself easily into her, amazed at the sudden sensations that washed over him as her heat enveloped him.

Groaning in languid pleasure, he pushed himself harder into her, feeling her give way. She whimpered and he covered her mouth to reassure her that no one would hear them if people started moving around in the clubhouse. Feeling her move beneath him, he grinned, pulling away from her, seeing her eyes, cloudy with something he had never seen from her, and that she had never expressed. Lust, perhaps. He moved within her, causing her body to shudder against his.

"Jax . . . please . . ."

Biting his lip he pushed inside her more, and a moan escaped her lips. How could she bare to trust him so much after what Alexandre did to her? Half-Sack told him and Opie when they asked, that she was still learning to trust _him_. He looked down at the woman whimpering beneath him. Though now, she was needing him, needing more of him. He pushed harder into her, eliciting a moan from her. Breathing hard, he continued, building speed. Her hands clutched onto his arms, her head in the crook of his neck, kissing him there before moving to his ear. She nibbled the lobe softly, before resting back on the pillow and starting to groan.

"Harder Jax . . ." She whispered in need, and he pushed harder into her a couple of times before her back suddenly arched off the bed aganist him, her hips grinding against his as she climaxed. He gasped as he felt his own release, and he lowered himself to rest against her, his body moving in slight jerks now. He made a soft moaning sound against her as he slowly came back into the room they were in, instead of the high place he had just been. He lifted his head slightly, looking down at her half-closed eyes, which slowly opened, and in turn watched him back.

Sliding out of her, he never broke contact, and instead turned next to her, her body turning with him, her thighs still up against his. They stared at each other for a long while, before exhaustion overtook her body, and he watched her sleep while he stayed awake, ever vigilant, ever protect-full of who he considered his girl, and that's when it occurred to him that he considered her exactly that. Velvet was his girl.

And while the peace she was experiencing, did not affect him the same way physically, he felt more rested, more content, more happier than ever before, just as his eyes caressed her smooth skin.

* * *

Jax smiles when he sleeps.

Velvet's mouth curled into a delicate grin, something girlish that only the young and the naive truly possess, even though she's far from naive. She's been watching him for only a few moments, having found herself buried pleasantly in his smooth, protective arms. She hovers above him now, her wavy black hair falling in messy tresses around her face. She bites her bottom lip in quiet pleasure, and knows this will disappear all too soon. As soon as Half-Sack gets back from his mission, this dream world would dissolve. Her heart wrenched when she realized that she wished for that smile to be there when he woke up. But it won't, and she closed her eyes for just a moment, enjoying the sight beneath her while she still could.

Her eyes were soft and hazy from just waking up, and he wished to see them every day when he awoke. He felt her skin flush against his, and it is this fact that made Jax smile in his sleep. Her arm rested across his chest, her other elbow on the pillow next to his head, her finger caressing the tips of his blonde locks. He is unmoving, finding vain pleasure in the fact that he captivates her.

He wonders if he should alert her to his being awake, but doesn't dare to. She is uninhibited when she thinks no one is watching, and it is only through a barely cracked eye, that he sees her.

While it is subtle, her wet lips tell him all he needs to know, and he will gladly give her what she desires . . .

Or what he _thinks_ that she desires.

His hands move subtly first, down to her core, and only his fingertips caressed her folds gently, and she jumped and shuddered against his somewhat cold touch, and he couldn't help but grin, giving him away immediately.

"It's not very nice to fake, Jackson!" He heard her whisper near his ear, a seductive grin on her face. She kissed him, and he kissed her back, but the kiss was short-lived, however, as she broke apart and gazed down at him. Jax smiled and gently pushed her back, where he lay gentle kisses upon her hips and legs, the hips and legs that he loved to feel wrapped around his waist when he would make love to her. The area of the insanely soft, tender flesh located just underneath her belly button. The flesh that covered her womb. The womb, where he found himself, hoping aganist all the factors stacked up aganist him in his life at that moment, that she would bare him a child. A beautiful child, with her ethnic looks, her personality. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, he would love Velvet and the child all the same.

He kissed her breasts, her neck, and lower, working his way back up to the mouth he craved, still tantalizing himself, still holding back. Velvet remained still, as if she might flinch at being pawed experimentally by a wild bear at a moment's notice, knowing that a sudden movement would unleash a savage attack. Only when Jax's lips crushed down on hers, does she slip her arms around her lover, stroking soothingly, even when Jax grasps her on either side on her beautiful face.

It was at that moment that he knew that he was done with Tara. There was only one woman that he loved at that moment, and it was Velvet. "Tell me that you love me!" He breathed into Velvet's face.

"I love you . . . I love you . . .!" She told him quietly, reveling in the feeling of his hands touching her skin. He nuzzled the hallow of her throat, planting a soft, loving kiss there.

"I love you too Velvet . . . more than you know." Velvet grinned and opened her mouth to say something, had not a cough interrupted them. Jax shot up in bed, like a striking Cobra, his hand shooting to the pistol laying on his bedside table, but Velvet put her hand on his shoulder when she saw that it was Gemma.

Gemma was standing in the doorway, her hand on the knob, and the other on her waist. She raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh, as if she figured this would happen. "Well, well, well . . . how did I know that Velvet would be in bed with you, Jax?" Jax swallowed heavily.

"Mom . . . its not what it looks like." Gemma scoffed, before she turned her eyes onto a scared, almost trembling Velvet, where she smiled comfortingly.

"Don't worry honey, its Jax's balls I'm after right now. He knows he shouldn't be doing this." Jax swallowed again.

"Mom –"

"You do realize that she's Half-Sack's girl, right Jax?" She interrupted him temperamentally, and he nodded and swallowed a lump forming in his throat.

"Yeah. But this is only temporary. I'll leave her be when Half-Sack gets back . . ." He swallowed heavily again and glanced at Velvet before he reluctantly looked down. "I promise." He finished quietly, and Gemma let out a bark-like laugh and stepped into the room before she closed the door loudly behind her with her foot.

"Sure you will Jax. You'll be able to do that for a while. You'll be able to look across the room, and see her with Half-Sack, and be able to control yourself. But not for long. Pretty soon, you two will be _looking _for an empty room to fuck in, a time when Half-Sack is on a mission, so your affair can recommence." She shook her head. "I just hope to Hell that you know what your getting into Jax." Velvet swallowed.

"I'm sorry Gemma, I didn't mean – "

Gemma smiled warmly at her. "Its 'mom' to you honey. Now come on and get dressed, I'll cook you some breakfast. You look half-starved."

Velvet sat at the rough wooden table in the kitchen as Gemma put down a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and grits down in front of her. Gemma smiled warmly. "Eat. After the night you had with Jax, your probably starving. I know most of 'em were, but I didn't cook for any of 'em. You're the only exception." She sat down across from her with her own plate and they ate in silence for a minute.

"Gemma – I mean, mom?" Gemma nodded encouragingly, and she continued. "I . . . we didn't plan on it. It just . . . it just happened." Gemma nodded as she stabbed at her eggs, sunny-side-up, with her fork. She sighed again.

"It always 'just happens' honey. With Jax, it always 'just happens'. He does this a lot, but I can tell you a number of things that I observed about him in five minutes, that's he never done before . . ." Velvet looked at her in interest.

"What are those?" Velvet took a bite of her bacon and chewed it before she swallowed. Gemma did the same before she began,

"I have _never_, heard that boy, moan so much in his life during sex, than he did with you. That beats all odds. I don't know what you did, but I congratulate you!" Velvet laughed and Gemma smiled a small smile. "The second thing is . . . when I coughed, letting you guys know that I was standing there, he immediately reached for his gun," She smiled and reached across the table, where she took Velvet's hand, where she gently squeezed it. "He's protective of you Velvet. With some old Sweetbutt, and even with Tara when they were dating, if anyone walked in, he didn't care who the fuck it was. But with you . . . he reached for his gun faster than a striking snake! Even though it was me, he reached for his gun." She smiled and took another bite of her food.

"I have always used this analogy for my son, 'cause it fits him well. He's like a wolf, Velvet. He'll breed with whatever woman walks in his path, but once he finds his mate, his one true mate, he'll sleep with no one else, _but_ her. You see, wolves are one of the rare mammals that mate with one female for life. Male wolves are very loyal to the female they love. Jax is the same way, and I think he's found his mate in you." Velvet looked down at her plate of half-eaten food, and laughed a little.

"He was probably just worried about his image in the club." Gemma scoffed and looked back at her.

"Honey, he doesn't give a shit how people view him, personally, wise. He just wants everyone to respect him out in the field and in Chapel, that's all. _Believe_ me . . . he loves you Velvet. He's loved you for a long time now." Velvet looked down, where she too, swallowed a lump forming in her throat.

"How am I . . . how I am supposed to go along, acting like this never happened?" Gemma sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know Velvet. What you need to decide is though –"

She was interrupted by the door to the clubhouse opening, and a voice ringing out,

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Gemma and Velvet gazed at each other, stricken looks appearing on their faces.

Half-Sack was back.


	5. Chapter 5

Half-Sack entered the kitchen to a tense looking Velvet and Gemma. Gemma smiled, her face appearing as if nothing had happened. "Hi baby, how'd it go?" She asked and he nodded.

"Wonderful. We got the guns back from the Mayans, and you-know-who is well taken care of. We're all set for now. I think Clay will talk about it with Velvet later." Gemma smiled and stood, where she gazed at him with softened eyes.

"Well, I got to go check-up with Tig, see how the mission really went. I'll leave you two alone." Velvet looked at her fearfully, but all Gemma did was pat her on the shoulder soothingly, before she moved passed Half-Sack and left them in an awkward silence. Velvet would need to take care of this shit-storm by herself.

"I'm glad your okay." Velvet finally broke through the silence weakly, and Half-Sack smiled a small smile as he dropped his bag to the tiled floor. At least that much was the truth. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. It went kind of haywire in the beginning, but we all got out okay, minus some scrapes and bruises on Happy. But none of us were killed, and I guess that's all that matters, huh?" Velvet nodded vaguely, still not mustering up the guts to meet his eyes. He gently touched her arm then, and Velvet flinched slightly, but he didn't notice. If he did, he ignored it.

"Hey, hey, are you okay, Velvet? Did things go okay around here when I was gone?" Velvet nodded and smiled, finally turning her eyes onto him.

"Of course, why wouldn't things go good around here?" Half-Sack smiled then, and kissed her gently. "I'm just glad that I have you back in one piece." Half-Sack laughed then, but Velvet couldn't help but feel a sense of dread erupt inside her as tears started to prick up in her eyes.

* * *

Clay and Tig were waiting for her in Chapel. They had been talking in low murmurs until she walked in, in which case the murmurs ceased and they smiled kindly when they saw her. She smiled and moved a lock of hair behind her left ear.

"Hey guys. Happy said you wanted to see me about something?" Clay nodded as he nodded to the seat beside him that was not presently taken by Tig.

"Yeah, take a seat. We have something we want to talk to ya about." He replied, and Velvet nodded as she slid onto the empty seat on Clay's right. Tig sighed and gazed at her.

"I won't beat around the bush. We found the assholes that raped and then beat up you and Kurt," He told her bluntly. "The Nords want at least three of them, so they can exact their revenge for the hazing of Kurt. That leaves two of 'em left."

"We were wonderin' what you wanted to do with 'em." Clay finished, and Velvet gazed at them in polite surprise.

"Me? Why do you wanna know what _I _want to do with them?"

"We brought this to Chapel a couple of days ago," Tig began. "Me and Clay told everyone that they would have to be dealt with. The Chapel ruled that we would ask you first. You were the ones that this happened to, you can be the one to decide their fates."

Velvet was stunned. "I . . . I said for you guys to take care of it. I don't understand why those orders were so misconstrued!" She told them icily, and Clay and Tug exchanged a look as Clay grunted and sat up in his chair. He reached over and gently took her hand. Both of them knew that this was not going to go over well with Velvet.

"If it was up to us, these bastards would be castrated and then left to rot in an underground gay fuck club!" Clay told her. "But what was ruled in Chapel, _is_ the rules and guidelines of SAMCRO. We ruled that we would ask you first. It doesn't mean that we are _making_ you decide!"

Velvet bit her bottom lip and looked away. "I've come close to forgiving them. I know it sounds . . . _stupid_, but I have! They were acting on my step-father's orders, if there is anyone who should pay, it is him." She told them and Clay nodded.

"You want us to continue handling it?" Velvet nodded, a look of relief on her face.

"Yes, Clay . . . please." Clay nodded again, another smile of kindness on his face.

"As you wish. We'll do with them, what we see fit." Velvet smiled back.

"And please . . . don't tell me what you end up doing to them. I don't want that being on my conscience." She requested of them, and Tig and Clay nodded.

"Of course. You'll never hear hide nor hair of this situation as soon as you leave this room." Tig promised her, and Velvet grinned gratefully as she stood and pecked both Clay and Tig on their stubbled cheeks.

"Thanks, you guys! I don't know what'd I do without SAMCRO!"

Clay and Tig smiled and laughed as Velvet left Chapel, gently closing the door behind her. Clay turned back to Tig, where they smiled like two conspirators discussing something.

"Well you heard her . . . Alexandre has to die." Clay told him, and Tig nodded.

"That's easy. The Russians have always been weak."

* * *

Jax kissed her hard, the pressure of it pushing her deeper into the pillow. Everything slowed down and simply vanished. Aside from the two of them, nothing else existed in Velvet's world. It was just her and Jax.

Jax handled her body roughly. When Half-Sack touched her now that he was back from the mission, it was like he was handling glass, being more careful than was actually necessary. But with Jax, it was more like pushing his limits, trying to see how hard he could squeeze the glass before it broke. Velvet loved it; her body responded to Jax in ways she never knew was physically possible.

Velvet knew that Jax would never actually hurt her, but being so close to danger was part of the excitement and the thrill. Jax's hands moved across her chest, molding them to fit around her curves and breasts perfectly. The stiffness between his legs pressed against her, teasing her until the moment when he finally slipped inside of her.

There was no pain with Jax, just pleasure, and the need to be as close to him as physically possible. He was sliding out of her now, and she whined childishly in protest. She wasn't ready to be separate from him again. Jax rolled her onto her stomach and pulled her hips up to his. He used his fingers to find his way back into her, and then pulled her head back down onto his shoulder.

She was facing away from him, towards the cheap mirror hanging on the back of the closed and locked door. The realization of his intentions made her laugh huskily. She could see him watching them in the mirror, their two bodies working together in rhythm. His hand was between her legs, working away at the little bundle of nerves situated there, and she sighed with pure bliss.

_This is the best feeling in the whole world_, Velvet thought as her mind became even more foggy with pleasure.

Jax was growling behind her, his thrusts becoming rougher and rougher. His free hand held her hips down so that each movement brought him deeper inside of her. She was close to screaming with pleasure now, the pressure in her body was threatening to split her in two.

Two of his thrusts were out of sync for a moment, and it was then that they climaxed together amid their somewhat muffled moans and cries of pleasure. They fell back on the bed and lay collapsed in each other's arms, their breathing ragged.

They stayed in silence for a moment, catching their breath for a minute, and then, even after they caught their breath, they still stayed in an awkward silence. After a while, Velvet thought Jax had fallen asleep like he always did, but then his voice broke through the heavy silence,

"I can't keep doing this, Velvet . . ." She turned to look at him. His blue eyes were turned onto her, and a look of intense internal pain was in his eyes. "I can't keep betraying Half-Sack. He's like a brother to me, one of my best friends . . . I can't keep fucking his girlfriend and then going back and pretending that there's nothing wrong!" Velvet turned over onto her side and smiled a small smile at him as she put her hand on his bare chest.

"Just a little while longer Jax, okay? Then I'll tell him and I'll break up with him. I don't want to break up with him before the Christmas holidays, okay? Just one more week!" Jax nodded, but rather reluctantly, and took her into his arms.

"I love you, Velvet." He murmured to her, and Velvet smiled and felt herself slip off into sleep like him.

"I love you too Jax."

* * *

As Den Mother, and the most powerful person in Sons of Anarchy other than Jax and Clay, Gemma Teller Morrow was the person you went to see when you wanted something, needed someone to lean on, or found yourself in shit up to your eyeballs. All three now applied to Velvet.

Velvet went to Gemma one Sunday afternoon, a week before the Christmas holidays, and after the clubhouse was officially decreed a Ghost Shop. A good portion of the SAMCRO members were off on a very important mission, leaving Gemma and Velvet alone with a few Prospects and Crows. Velvet loved Gemma like the mother she never have, and she was like the daughter Gemma never had. The familial feeling between them was mutual, and Gemma would certainly know what Velvet should do.

Gemma made Velvet breakfast again, even though it was noon, and sat across from her and waited patiently for Velvet to finish eating before she finally spoke,

"Now what's wrong, Velvet darlin'?"

Velvet swallowed the food in her mouth, which was like a bland mass of sludge (which it normally wasn't, for Gemma was a great cook), before she spoke and threw a cinder block into the expensive machine that was Gemma's mind,

"Gemma . . . I think I'm pregnant." Gemma didn't speak at first, only gazed at her in stunned shock. When she finally did regain her footing and replied, her tone was quiet, her eyes steel hard and icy cold, yet kind. She knew the only man that Velvet had been having sex with, was Jax. Half-Sack had recently gotten a testicle implant, and could not have sex until it was fully healed.

"Is the baby Half-Sack's . . . or Jax's?" Velvet swallowed again, tears started to prickle in her eyes again.

"I-I . . . I truthfully don't know . . ." Gemma nodded sagely. They all knew what happened when a Crow or girlfriend, cheated on her husband or boyfriend with another man in the club. The husband or boyfriend got to choose whether to banish her from the club, never to return, or allow her to stay. It was at that stage, that Clay and Jax got to deal with the man . . . in this case, Clay alone, and with the Vice President and his own stepson, of all people!

"By how long have you missed your period, honey?" Velvet shrugged miserably.

"I already thought that I was pregnant by a few weeks, before Half-Sack came back from his second mission with the Mayans, and a little bit into me and Jax's affair, but now I'm not so sure . . ." Gemma sighed and reached across the table, where she gently took her hands.

"Velvet, Half-Sack is a good, fair, _kind_ man, you should know that!" She sighed. "If the baby does turn out to be Jax's, then Half-Sack _will_ have to decide, however, it will work differently, speaking the child will not be just anyone, but the Vice President's own son! A part two, and something far more sweeter, is the fact that if Half-Sack breaks up with you, and you marry Jax, if your baby is a boy, he will be ahead of Abel in the line of succession . . ." Velvet raised her eyebrows. That did make things substantially sweeter. "And believe me, Jax will marry you if he can. He knows that the men would accept you over Tara any day, and the female's too, because you've been in the club since you were practically born." Velvet sniffed.

"I love Half-Sack though!" Gemma let out a bark-like laugh.

"Oh please honey! You've been claimed by Jax, whether the baby is his or not, and he will know that!" Gemma immediately sobered up, however. "Think of it as an honor. Your pregnant with the child of the Vice President of SAMCRO! Whether the baby is a boy or a girl, it will still be considered SAMCRO royalty!"

Velvet gazed at Gemma in shock. "What honor, Gemma? Is it an honor that I have cheated on my boyfriend?" Gemma shrugged.

"You tell me honey. But I can tell you this! You desire and love Jax as keenly as you need to breathe right now." Velvet snorted.

"Yeah, and why is that?" She asked sarcastically, and Gemma shrugged again, but this time, it was a shrug of smugness.

"Simple. Whenever you talk about Half-Sack, you don't get the same look of undeniable love in your eyes that you get when you talk about Jax."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I think you all are REALLLY going to like this chapter! Let's just say that things between Jax and Half-Sack come to a head . . .**

**As always, Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah! Please, after this chapter, send me a review telling me what you think of it! I'm really interested in knowing what you guys think of it lol!**

**

* * *

**

Half-Sack might have been blonde, and he might be dense at times, but by all means, was he not stupid.

He could very well decipher the meaningful looks that would pass between Velvet and Jax at dinners and parties at Gemma and Clay's, and even the massive parties at the clubhouse. Any guy with a brain in his head would be able to decipher those looks. He knew what they meant, but by God, he wished he didn't. Those looks cut him like a knife, those looks stabbed him in the back and twisted the fucking knife. Those looks hurt like nothing else in the world, not even when he got his ball shot off in Iraq.

They meant that he had been right all along.

Jax had got Velvet.

Jax had won.

* * *

"The Russians have got to go."

The whole table went silent at Clay's gruff words. Deathly silent, even Jax and Chibs. They all knew that this topic of conversation would eventually be brought up, but not one of the men sitting at the carved wooden table in Chapel, knew how to handle it. This was a very delicate situation, and not one of them wanted to have their asses on the clothes line if their plan when sour, even thought every one of them wanted revenge for Velvet's pain.

Clay looked at every one of them in turn, his eyes lingering on Jax's. Gemma had filled him in on the situation between Jax and Velvet, and even filled him in on the bare bones of Velvet's pregnancy, and he wasn't entirely sure how to think about it. He loved Velvet as the daughter he never had, and he loved Jax to some degree, but he also like the Prospect. Either way, though, he knew that if someone had to get kicked out of the club – and that was a huge 'if' – it would have to be the Prospect. Gemma and Chibs would kill him if he kicked out Velvet (and God knows he don't have the heart), and without Jax, who would become VP? Half-Sack was just a simple Prospect. There would be others to come along.

"We discussed this with Velvet, guys!" Tig told them after slamming his open palm down on the table. "Velvet don't want to have nothin' to do with this! She wants us to handle it, and everyone here knows that if Alexandre figured out Velvet was stayin' with us, shackin' up with one of us," – Tig glanced at Jax pointly, for Half-Sack was not allowed in Chapel until he got his leathers – "The Russians _will_ come after us! We need to nip this shit in the bud before it even happens! Me, Clay and Jax have already discussed it rather lengthily, and we've come to the conclusion that Alexandre _needs_ to die!"

"He's been a thorn in our side for years . . ." Jax added with a nonchalant shrug. "If we do this, Velvet will be untouchable, our fiances will boom because we'll take over their businesses, and not-to-mention, we'll gain new territory and get rid of some of our enemies. Its not a bad deal."

"People will get killed, though." Opie said without breaking face. "This is . . . this is delicate, like you said. We can't make it look like we did it. If it looks like we did, war could break out." Juice shrugged.

"Why not make it look like the Aryans did it? Knock two birds out with one stone." Clay shook his head.

"No. We promised Velvet that this won't affect Kurt. We target the Aryans by making it look like they did it, and it affects Kurt one way or the other. That's a no go."

"Assassinate him."

Everyone looked up as Happy spoke. Happy rarely spoke in Chapel, but when he did, everyone stopped talking to listen. Happy took the silence to continue, and he did.

"Assassinate him, but made it look like an outside party did it. I can do it." Jax raised his eyebrows and Clay gazed at him in skeptism.

"You sure Happy?" He asked and Happy nodded.

"Fuck yeah! You don't come in here and take a shit in SAMCRO territory! Like Jax said, the Russians have been a thorn in our side for too damn long! Besides, I used to be a paid assassin, I can do this. Hell . . . I'll get a damn good tattoo for it!" Clay nodded.

"We'll help you out in any way we can, Hap." Everyone else nodded and Clay nodded again in finalization as he picked up the gable and banged it down on the table. "Chapel adjourned. Go tell Velvet what's goin' on." He told Jax as he stood, and Jax stood with him, his eyes wide.

"I thought Velvet didn't want to have anything to do with this?" Clay shook his head and shrugged.

"She don't. But she might be able to give some info to Happy in order to help him out. Happy's a damn good member, Jax, he ain't gettin' killed." Jax shrugged.

"Then let me go with him –"

"No!" Jax jumped slightly at Clay's commanding, loud tone of voice, and Clay neared him, where he lowered his voice substantially. "I said no. You mean too much to Velvet and SAMCRO in order to go out and get yourself killed!" Clay smiled then. "Send the Prospect. He needs mileage and besides . . . you a kid on the way, Jaxie boy. Ain't no damn Prospect raisin' me and Gemma's grandkid, especially one that's yours!"

* * *

Jax found Velvet hanging out with Lila and Consuela, Juice's fiancé, when he exited Chapel to fallow Clay's orders. After he found Velvet, he would have to go find Half-Sack. The _Desperado_ soundtrack was playing out from the jukebox in the corner, and the speakers placed artfully around the room, and _The Strange Face of Love _was playing as he spied Velvet and started making his way across the room towards her.

He smiled a small smile as he gazed at her as he neared her from the room. Velvet spied him too from across the room, and her eyes alighted with joy and she grinned. Jax grinned too and he was five feet from her when he felt himself being swept roughly off his feet. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks, and the breath was momentarily swiped from his lungs. He let out a gasp of pain and breathlessness as he started seeing doubles. His vision soon cleared, and when it did, he saw Half-Sack above him, and a fist shooting towards his face like a galloping Thoroughbred. Jax felt pain explode through the side of his head and his eye like dynamite, and Half-Sack moved to punch him again, but Jax saw red and grabbed at Half-Sack wrist. He caught it in his iron grip and thrust the little skinny bastard off him. Half-Sack fell back aganist one of the pool tables, and slid to the floor, his eyes squinted slightly in pain and his hand on his back.

Jax grabbed a pool stick off the same pool table he had thrown Half-Sack on, and grinned devilishly, his blue eyes mad with vicious anger. "Your goin' wish you hadn't done that . . . _Grunt_!" He brought the pool stick down, aiming for Half-Sack's head, but Half-Sack's eyes widened and he rolled out of the way, just as the pool stick hit the floor and broke in two. Jax cussed loudly, and threw the pool stick aside, where he made a grab at Half-Sack. He missed as Half-Sack darted out of the way, but caught him as Half-Sack moved behind him, and threw him to the floor.

Half-Sack had a look of murder in his eyes as he glared at Jax. "I had Velvet first! You fuckin' knew that!" He hissed, and Jax grinned.

"Yeah . . . but who'd she come to in the end Half-Sack? Who did she come to, begging for sex when you got your ball implant?" Jax's grin grew wider. "Who's she still coming to at night when your asleep?"

Jax made a move to punch him, but Half-Sack scrambled back just in time. Jax's fist hit the cement floor, and Jax grunted as pain shot through his hand. A couple of fingers were broke, he could tell by the way pain shot through his index and middle finger whenever he flexed them. No matter, he hit just as well with his left hand, than with his right.

Jax let out a roar as he grabbed Half-Sack again by the scruff of his shirt, and drew him to him, where he swiftly and deftly punched him twice in the face. Half-Sack's nose broke and he stumbled away when Jax let him go, tears streaming down his face and cussing like a mad sailor. Everyone was watching the scene now, including Gemma and the guys, although no one could hear Jax and Half-Sack's conversation.

"Oh yeah, by the way!" Jax told him, and Half-Sack vision cleared long enough for him to glare murderously at Jax. Jax grinned and nodded. "She's pregnant. And it ain't yours!" One could almost see Half-Sack's vision turn red as he turned to glare in hatred and betrayal at Velvet.

"Your pregnant?" He roared at her and Velvet's eyes grew wide and she gasped, her hands moving to her mouth.

"Half-Sack, I swear –!"

"You bitch!" He roared at her as he moved to her. Jax's body when cold and he lunged for Half-Sack, but missed him by mere inches. Half-Sack's hands were outstretched, aiming for Velvet's neck. Jax roared at Velvet to move, but she was frozen, her eyes trained in terror on his hands. Everyone was frozen with horror, all except one. He stepped right in front of Half-Sack and grabbed him by the neck when Half-Sack met him.

"The fuck you will, boy-o!" The man growled and Half-Sack gazed up in terror at the murder in Chibs' eyes as his hand tightened threatingly on Half-Sack's throat. It suddenly occurred to Half-Sack how easily it would be for a murderous Chibs to snap the bones in his throat. "You lay one hand on me daughter and grandyoungin', and it won't be Alexandre in the shit can, I promise you on me mother's grave, Prospect!"


	7. Chapter 7

"You . . . are a _dick_!"

Jax rolled his eyes as he pressed the bag of ice to his throbbing eye while another sat on his halfway broken hand. Velvet was pacing up and down in front of him, her hand pressed to her forehead and an anxious look to her beautiful eyes. Jax grimaced as she started yelling at him again, making his quickly growing migraine even worse.

"No, no! I rethink myself! You are a _stupid _dick!"

"Look, I realize that what I did was stupid, but –"

"Jax, you misunderstand my anger!" Velvet told him pleadingly. "I wanted to tell Half-Sack in my own time, in my own way! This could have gone a lot smoother, ya know? Instead, your fucking pride had to get in the way and ruin it!" Jax gazed at her.

"Velvet, I love you more than my own life, but can you _please _stop this soap opera drama for just a few seconds?" He asked her and she gazed at him in surprised disbelief. "Whether you cared to realize it or not, _he _was the one who started it!" Jax shook his head then. "I didn't tell him shit until he started beating up on me! I wasn't _gonna _do anything, I was going to leave him alone until you told him, and then at which time I would have been watching you like a hawk in case he tried anything weird. _He _was the one who lunged at me and started something that he had no idea how he was gonna end it!"

Velvet sighed and nodded wearily as she put a shaky hand to her head. "I know, I know; you don't have to remind me! I was just . . . _terrified_ that something would happen to one of you!" She smiled a small, weak smile then as she cleared the distance between them. "Especially you . . ." She gently hugged him to her as her fingers ran through his blonde hair and as he gingerly wrapped an arm around her waist, careful of his broken fingers. "I'm so glad your relatively safe! I saw the murder in Half-Sack's eyes and I was terrified that he would draw a knife or a gun and kill you!" Jax chuckled as he buried his face in her stomach, into the stomach where his child grew stronger with every breath that his mother took, and he inhaled Velvet's heavenly perfume that seemed to lace everything that she owned.

"When he lunged at you . . . I realized what I said and I felt like I was going to vomit," He told her, his voice muffled from being buried in her shirt. "I was terrified that no one would stop him and that he would kill you or hurt you or something!" Velvet smiled and laughed a little.

"Thank God for da, right?" Jax nodded.

"Baby, you have no idea how badly I am thanking God for keeping Chibs in the Clubhouse today!" They both laughed then as he took his face out of her shirt and gazed up at her.

"How bad will it be?" She asked him, and Jax shrugged.

"Normally, it'd be really bad, but speaking that everyone just witnessed a homicidal Half-Sack, I think they'll be pretty lenient on us." Velvet opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a quiet knock on the door to Jax's room. The door opened soon after that, and Gemma poked her head in. She smiled a small smile at the couple.

"How you guys doin'?" She asked, and they both nodded as Gemma walked in, close the door and crossed the room to Jax, where she gently took his hand and examined the black and blue fingers. She grimaced. "These will have to be binded. It'll be painful, I won't lie to you. We'll get it done when Tara gets back." Jax's eyes shot onto his mother's.

"Tara? You mean she's coming here?" Gemma nodded like the subject needed no discussion.

"Of course. We needed a doctor to look over you and Half-Sack, and we're not taking you guys to the hospital. That'd be too many unneeded questions." Jax glanced at Velvet, the girl that he had left Tara for. Needless to say, she wouldn't exactly be hospitable to the woman that was pregnant with her ex. Husband's child.

Gemma smiled slyly. "Don't worry, guys . . . if she tries anything, I'll feed her to the dogs! She ain't messin' with my kids and grandkid." Jax and Velvet grinned and laughed as Gemma gazed at Velvet.

"By the way, Clay and Happy want to talk to you in Chapel." She told her and Velvet nodded.

"Okay. I'm on my way." She hugged and kissed Jax before she turned and left the room. Gemma smiled.

"She's a catch, Jax . . . don't you dare lose her." Jax smiled a small smile in return.

"Don't worry mom . . . I don't plan on it."

* * *

Velvet knocked on the door to Chapel and Clay and Happy turned their heads up to gaze at her. They both smiled kindly as Clay stood and moved around the table to her, where he hugged her. "How you doin' sweetpea?" He asked her, and Velvet nodded as they broke apart. Clay led her to the table, where he gestured to the seat on his immediate right, Happy sitting across from her on Clay's immediate left.

"I'm doing good. Shaken, but coping." Clay nodded.

"Good, that's good. We need to talk to you about something." Velvet nodded, shrugging.

"Shoot."

"We need to know everything about the Russians." Happy told her, and Velvet furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"The Russians? Why?" Clay shrugged.

"Let's just say it had something to do with our revenge for you." Velvet shook her head.

"On second though, don't tell, I don't wanna know! What do you _need_ to know?" She asked them, and Happy began the interview.

"How many men guard Alexandre on a regular basis?"

"About five on a regular day, eight on a holiday in which he's at a public appearance. They're equipped with very heavy firepower and all wear kevlar vests, including Alexandre. His car is armored." Happy nodded.

"Is he guarded when he's sleeping?" Velvet nodded.

"Not as closely though. Two or three men are normally stationed outside him and my mother's bedroom, and five mounted men patrol the outside gardens of his estate. All, again, carry heavy firepower and wear kevlar vests. There is actually a rumor circulating around the Russians that Alexandre and my mother wear kevlar vests to bed too, but I'm not entirely sure about that rumor. It might just have been a rumor made to circulate around the ranks to curb coup d'etats and assassination attempts, I don't know."

"Anything else?"

"Their ranks are thin now. About twenty men in all at this time. The rest they used to have, have joined other mobs like the Italian Mafia and the Romanian/Albanian Mafia. Still, they make up in the guns, that they do not in men. They have extensive gun running trades and are said to dabble in Prostitution with the Romanians and Albanians. They have a deal with the Cripps and Bloods in LA that entails the gangs guns in payment of land. Their territory is extensive and so is their allies. The Cripps and Bloods are small fish, but their ties with the Romanian and Albanian Mafia as well as the Italian Mafia, run deep, through many generations. The Russians, the Italians and the Romanians and Albanians have always had deep ties, and this time is no different. They aren't as weak as you think they are. If you guys are planning something, you better know what Pecking Order your disturbing, and if your ready to handle the Apocalypse that will surely ensue."


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, sorry I took so long to update, but I really think all you Tara-haters like me, are really going to like this chapter. Plus, those of you who do like her, I kinda redeemed myself at the end, so whatever :))**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"You need to come with me."

Velvet, who was in the middle of talking with Lyla, found herself unceremoniously yanked to her feet by Opie. She walked in a stunned silence for a moment before she finally found her voice:

"W-what? Why?" Opie glanced at her as he pulled her to the garage.

"Tara's here to check on Jax and Half-Sack. You don't need to be in the same room as her right now."

"Why? She tries anything, and I'll fucking kick her ass, five-months pregnant or not!" Opie groaned out as he let her go and turned to gaze at her.

"Exactly! Right now, with Happy about to go try to assassinate Alexandre, we don't need you to be pissing off Tara!"

"I'll be nice, I swear! I'm _not_ about to leave Jax alone with that bitch Tara, where she can try everything in her puny power to turn Jax aganist me and our child! Call me jealous and paranoid all you like, but I'd rather die first! Besides! I was right in the middle of a conversation with Lyla when you interrupted us!"

"Your conversation with my fiancee can wait!"

"Yeah, now it can, speaking you just told me that Tara's here! See ya Ope!" Velvet gave him a sickly sweet smile before she turned on her heels and marched for the door leading to the front parking lot, putting on her sunglasses as she went and making sure her shirt clearly outlined her four-month pregnant stomach. Opie stood where she left him, a helpless look on his face, and a amused one on Lyla's as she turned to Opie.

"Don't know about you, but I'm gonna go watch!" She then ran after Velvet, who smiled at her best friend. They linked arms as Velvet opened the door to the outside.

As soon as Velvet and Lyla stepped out onto the blacktop, all conversation ceased. Juice and Half-Sack stopped working on the bikes and turned to watch the scene that was sure to happen, as well as Tig, Happy and Clay. Chibs just grinned from over at his bike, where he was deep in conversation with Piney and Bobby. This was going to be very interesting, and Chibs would love to see Tara think she could go up aganist his daughter. After all, Katerina was a hurricane to be reckoned with on a good day, and he had no doubt in his mind that Velvet had inherited her mother's temper, if she wasn't already _worse_ than Katerina!

Tara, who was talking with Jax by her car, immediately snapped her attention onto Velvet, who was making a beeline for her and Jax. Lyla smiled conspiratorially at her best friend as she let go of her and turned to walk over to Chibs, Bobby and Piney. Velvet smiled back, knowing this was going to be very good.

Velvet finally cleared the distance between her and Jax and Tara, and took off her shades once she done so. She smiled a tight, fakely sweet smile at Tara as she looped an arm around Jax's waist.

"How's my boy doin'?" She asked her, and Tara smiled a tight smile back.

"Hello Velvet. He's doin' good, seems to be all in one piece . . . what about yours?" She gestured to her protruding stomach, and Velvet grinned and nodded as she patted her stomach.

"Strong and energetic. He keeps me up all night . . . just like Jax. Of course, you should know that, shouldn't you? Didn't you have Jax's kid a couple of months ago?" Tara's jaw hardened and her head rose in irritation. Velvet grinned evilly, knowing good and well that Tara's miscarriage of Jax's child was a _very_ sore subject for the surgeon.

"No, I didn't. I had a miscarriage a few months ago, if that's what you mean. I guess I wasn't lucky enough. How's Kurt? I hear he's a druggie now." This time, it was Velvet's turn to harden her jaw. Chibs's grin immediately disappeared, knowing that Tara finally struck a nerve with bringing up Kurt.

"I don't know . . . I haven't talked to him, don't really want to. I'm happy here, with Jax and _Abel_ . . ." The corner of Tara's lip twitched then, and Velvet took satisfaction in knowing that she hit another nerve talking about Abel, who now blatantly called her 'mommy', a title that Tara used to hold. "I don't have any reason to affiliate myself with lower beings, now do I, Tara? Especially _pathetic_ people who can't take a hint."

"If your thinking about threatening me –"

"You'll do what exactly? Threaten me with you witty one-liners? I'm so scared, I'm shakin' in my boots, Tara."

Jax, who had largely stayed silent up until then, finally interjected by looping an arm around Velvet's waist and trying to lead her away. Velvet was more than happy to end the conversation with those words, but stopped dead when Tara's next words met her ears:

"You know Jax, how do you even know the kid's yours? She was, after all, dating Half-Sack too when she became pregnant," Tara grinned and laughed a little. "Hell, it could even be Kurt's . . . God knows she used to be a whore. Velvet von Black, was your name, wasn't it? Huh . . . you know, people still talk about your infamous lap dances. Hell, Tig still brags about them when he's drunk . . ." Velvet gritted her teeth as her vision immediately turned red. Chibs's eyes widened as he stood, knowing the bloodlust in her eyes immediately.

It was exactly the look of bloodlust that Katerina would get, and the last time he saw that look of bloodlust, Katerina put him and two other guys in the ER with five broken ribs and a medium sized concussion.

"Oh shite . . . Velvet!"

Before Jax could even react, Velvet whirled around out of his grip and marched over to Tara, where she sunk her hand in Tara's long brown hair, grasped her head, and threw it up aganist the hood of her car with all her might. Tara hit the car at her forehead with a loud 'clunk' and rebounded off the metal. Tara immediately crumpled to the ground in a heap, blood running in rivulets down her face from within her hair. Tig and Chibs jumped away from the bikes they were sitting on and lunged at her alongside Jax, where the three men yanked her away from Tara, but not before she got in a few good punches, successfully breaking Tara's nose and giving her a black eye.

"You don't _fucking_ talk about my past, bitch, and you _certainly_ don't talk about Kurt like you fucking know him!" Velvet roared at her as Jax and Chibs handed her over to Tig, who wrapped his arms around Velvet's arms and waist and pulled her away. Velvet was screaming in anger as she kicked off the ground, kicking the air in a vain attempt to break free of Tig.

Jax and Chibs dropped to their knees beside Tara, who was moaning in slight pain. "She's dazed, but 'ooks fine . . . she'll need stitches in her head, tho, I think." Chibs spoke and Jax nodded, trying to keep his face expressionless, but secretly, he was very amused. He knew Velvet could throw down, Hell, she beat the Hell out of him, Opie and Juice plenty of times when they were kids, but never, had she caused this much damage before. Something Tara said had royally pissed her off, so bad, in fact, that she went Black.

Jax nodded as he stood. "I guess get one of the guys to drive her to the hospital . . . I need to calm down Velvet." He glanced behind them and watched as Tig still tried his damndest to hold onto Velvet, who was kicking and screaming like a raging bull. Jax raised his eyebrows and laughed a little. Damn. She was _pissed._

Chibs nodded as he shouted for Juice, who came running over to them. Jax patted Juice on the back before he moved over to Tig. He motioned silently to the clubhouse, and Tig nodded as he threw Velvet over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and headed for the clubhouse, careful not to be kicked in the head by one of Velvet's kicking feet.

Once they entered the clubhouse, Tig dumped her onto a couch and Jax nodded for him to leave them. Tig nodded, a grin on his face, for he was as amused as Jax was, and left, closing the door behind him. Jax moved over to Velvet, who was now screaming into a pillow in order to release some of her anger. Jax gently placed a hand on her back and chuckled.

"Baby, I haven't seen you that pissed off since Juice pretended to take your hamster hostage when we were nine!" He joked, and Velvet sat up, where she gazed at him in fury.

"That is not the same thing, Jax! Granted, I'm still kinda pissed at him for that, but . . . but . . . _Jesus fucking Christ_!" She screamed as she slammed her face back into the pillow again, where she screamed bloody, raging murder. Jax laughed as he gently moved her hair off of her neck.

"Baby, what is so bad about what she said?" He asked her, and Velvet turned on her side, where she gazed at him.

"She fucking . . . bitch fucking . . ." She groaned again, placing her hand over her eyes and Jax laughed again.

"_Velvet . . ._!"

"She questioned our child's paternity, even thought she knows damn good and well that you were the only man I ever slept with since Half-Sack got his ball implant! Just the fact that she _insinuated_ that the baby is not yours, is enough for me to want to kill her!" Jax gazed at her weakly.

"I don't think that's the real reason. You didn't really get mad until she started ragging at your exotic dancing days at Godivas." Velvet blinked a couple of times before she answered. When she did, her voice was weak, quiet. Jax sighed in relief then, realizing that she was finally calming down.

"I guess . . . that time in my life is really kinda a sore subject with me." She finally spoke and Jax nodded.

"I can understand why. I mean, if I had to live with the fact that I gave Juice and Tig lap dances, I'd freak out too whenever someone brung it up!" He smiled then and leaned over. "Although I wouldn't mind you giving me another one . . ." Velvet reluctantly broke out in a restrained grin then, and Jax laughed.

"There's a grin! Finally! I though I'd have to live with a homicidal wife for the rest of my life!" Velvet furrowed her eyebrows then and picked her head up off the pillow, where she gazed at him in peaked interest.

"What did you say?" Jax bit his lip as he looked down.

"I said more than I should. I meant to ask you tonight at mom and Clay's dinner party, but apparently, that's not going to happen . . ." Velvet sat up then, a grin on her face.

"Were you going to ask me to marry you, Jackson?" She asked him teasingly, and he glared at her.

"You know your lucky to be one of the only one's who can call me Jackson without me freaking out." Velvet grinned.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, now answer my question." Jax sighed and looked away before he fished something out of his jacket pocket. He handed her the tiny velvet box, and she immediately flipped it open, revealing the beautiful, but simple golden band diamond engagement ring inside. Velvet bit her bottom lip as she grinned.

"I meant to give it to you tonight, but . . . I guess not everything can go as planned, as you so recently have shown me. So, what I mean to say is . . ." He inched closer to her on the couch, and Velvet gazed at him, that same grin on her face. "Will you marry me, Velvet Telford?" Velvet laughed then and threw her arms around Jax's neck, where they hugged briefly before they broke apart and Jax slipped the ring on the giddy Velvet's finger.

"You don't even have to fuckin' ask!" She told him in excitement, and Jax grinned.

"I know, but, you see, Chibs said that I should do things traditionally, or don't even try . . . so . . . whatever, I went out and bought this and decided that I should ask you tonight, which kinda backfired, but whatever!" He grinned and laughed, and Velvet grinned as she put her arms around his neck again and gazed at him lovingly.

"Once again, remind me to thank da!"


	9. Chapter 9

**This is probably my favorite chapter out of any chapter I have written thus far, and believe me, your gonna be letting loose a couple of 'awws' by the time you finish reading this. if you don't, your not human! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

For the first time in her life, Velvet checked herself out in the mirror of the bathroom. She observed her pregnancy bump, the smooth skin that gently rounded over the child of Jax's that grew within her womb. Then, the for the one millionth time that day, she observed the ring on her finger, marveling at the fact that she was engaged. But not just to anyone . . . she was engaged to Jax, the Vice President of SAMCRO and the father of her child.

Jax came up behind her after cutting off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, and embraced her from behind, where he grinned at her in the mirror. "Being narcissistic again, Mrs. Teller?" He asked her, and Velvet grinned and rolled her eyes in the mirror.

"No . . . I'm just amazed at how I got rewarded for beating the shit out of Tara today!" She remarked, and Jax grinned as he let go of her and stood to the side, where he watched her put on her make-up for a moment.

"Yeah, speaking of Tara, you did some pretty heavy damage from what I hear. Broken nose in three places, a swollen shut black eye, a skull fracture and a mild-to-medium concussion," He laughed then. "Remind me not to piss you off, babe!" Velvet grinned and laughed a little as she leaned closer to the mirror in order to apply her eyeliner.

"Bitch deserved it." Jax laughed.

"Yeah, you tell me that every five seconds!" He paused then and stayed silent for a few minutes before he spoke. "You want to announce it tonight or wait until later?" He asked her, gesturing to the ring on her finger, and Velvet bit her bottom lip as she observed it for a few seconds.

"I dunno . . ."

"Half-Sack's gonna be there."

"Like that's gonna make a difference?" Jax shrugged.

"I don't know . . . I'm still kinda sore at him for breaking my fingers . . . I do kinda wanna get him back some more." Velvet grinned.

"You know what they say about an eye for an eye . . ."

"Yeah, I know, makes the whole world blind, but come on Vel! You can't tell me that this won't be sweet! Besides, Chibs will be there!" Velvet shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose . . . we can." She grinned at him, and he grinned back as he clapped his hands together in happiness. He pushed away from the counter he was leaning on and kissed her neck before he walked back into their bedroom, where he got dressed.

Velvet finished getting her make-up on and got dressed before they left for Gemma and Clay's, Abel in Jax's arms, who strapped him into his carseat before getting into the passenger side.

They walked in together, where Jax immediately headed straight through the kitchen to the back yard with the rest of the guys after greeting Gemma and taking a beer from one of the women in the livingroom. He needed to go over some boundaries with the guys while they were away from the women for a minute, and when he said boundaries, he meant Tara and Alexandre.

Velvet stepped into the kitchen, a pie she had baked earlier that afternoon still warm in her hands, and smiled. Gemma and Lyla both was standing by the sink looking out the back window and puffing away on something that didn't smell at all like a cigarette, before they turned to greet her. A grin was on their faces as Gemma stamped out their joint and hugged Velvet. They broke apart and Velvet hugged Lyla before Gemma lay her hand gently on her stomach.

"How's my grandson?" Gemma asked her, grinning, and Velvet nodded.

"Fine. I don't think he noticed what kind of exercise his mommy was participating in this afternoon, although he did wake me up by kicking my rib when I was taking a nap this afternoon!" She joked, and Gemma and Lyla grinned.

"Probably slept through it all, knowing Jax!" Lyla spoke, and Velvet laughed as she gestured to the pie in her hands.

"Where should I put this, Gem?"

"I guess leave it on the counter to your left and come gimme and Lyla a hand with the table." Gemma told her before she turned around and grabbed a handful of plates from the cabinet behind her. She turned around and held them out to her and Lyla. Velvet nodded as she set down her pie next to a really tasty looking chocolate cake and took a pile of plates alongside Lyla. All three of them then proceeded to set the table in a companionable silence, the three of them humming along to oldies on the radio as they circled the table with glasses, utensils, and finally, the actual meal.

The guys all started filling in as soon as they smelled the roast and potatoes that had came out of the oven, and the volume in the house went up exponentially. Velvet grinned, her head tilting to the side, and Gemma's did almost the same thing as they watched the men start to fill their plates. Lyla immediately left them to go help Opie get Piper, Kenny and Ellie's food. Gemma soon snapped out of it fast and smiled, nudging her future daughter-in-law with her hip when she saw her still staring.

"What, you act like you've never seen a room full a men eat like that before!" She teased, and Velvet stared and smiled a moment longer before turning towards her, shaking her head.

"I've almost forgotten about how anything can look so much . . . like a family." She replied and Gemma's heart immediately went out to the Velvet. Gemma found herself constantly underestimating how living with a controlling man like Alexandre and a control-freak woman like her mother, could do to a girl. But then she gazed at Velvet's pregnancy, how happy and glowing she looked despite everything that had happened to her and Jax these past eight months, and smiled thankfully, knowing that soon, Velvet's longing for a family would be filled with the birth of her and Jax's baby. She would finally know what a family was like, with just her, Jax, their son and Abel. Gemma couldn't ask for anything else for Velvet and Jax. They both needed this stability.

Gemma smiled a small smile and gave Velvet a one armed hug before going into the dining room and setting the final dish down. She then took her seat next to Clay at the head of the table, where she began filling her plate with food. Velvet followed her out, and was going to sit next to Lyla, when Jax stood, Abel in his arms, and arched an amused eyebrow at her. He had saved her a seat, putting her between him and Chibs. Velvet couldn't help but laugh at his artistically placed seating.

"Thanks for saving me a seat baby . . ." She whispered in a teasingly loving way, and pecked him on the lips when he glared at her for it. Chibs grinned at her as he handed her a plate of macaroni salad she just sent right along to Jax, who had Abel sitting on his lap.

"I hate macaroni salad . . ." She whispered to Abel, who grinned a baby grin and laughed a little. Jax grinned too as Abel held his arms out to Velvet, who laughed and picked him up, setting her on his lap. Gemma nodded and smiled again, nudging Clay in the ribs, where she pointed at the family sitting across from them. Chibs had leaned over to his daughter and Abel, and was avidly listening to Abel's baby talk, which consisted mainly of gibberish and the few words he actually knew. Clay grinned too, both of them in relief. By the way Velvet acted around Abel, it was like Abel was her own, and both knew that she loved the little baby like he _was_ her own.

Velvet kissed Abel on the cheek before she turned to tell her father thank you for everything he had done for her and Jax, when she noticed the scathing glare that Half-Sack kept shooting at what little space there was wedged between her and Jax, who was currently in a conversation with Happy. She furrowed her brow, and though she had to lean on her father to do it, and as someone was trying to pass her a platter of corn, she growled.

"What's up Kip?" She asked and gasped when he ignored her and Chibs, and handed the salt to Tig with a smile. She shared a look with her father, who shrugged and made a face that said quite plainly, _what can ya do? _Velvet rolled her eyes as she handed Abel backed to Jax, who took him from her without a word, and Velvet immediately scooted her chair as close to her father as she could and kicked out under the table. _Finally!_ She thought as Half-Sack jumped a little before finally meeting her gaze.

"What!" He snapped, his voice even, though she could tell he was still pretty angry at her for everything she and Jax had done. Velvet rolled her eyes and decided to ignore his attitude, and really just ignore him.

"How was your day, da?" She asked her father as she dug into the slices of pot roast someone had piled onto her plate; probably Jax while she and Chibs were talking to Abel. Chibs beamed at his daughter, and had to wipe at his chin to stop the sip of beer he had just swallowed from dribbling down his chin. Velvet laughed at him and shook her head when he started telling her about how his day went, riding around with the guys, visiting some guy that worked at the cemetery, rear ending a cop car.

All of these things had been done in the last eighteen hours or so, and all of these things had been done with Half-Sack. Every time, Chibs smiled and waved a hand in his direction for an elaboration, in which Half-Sack glared at him.

"Thanks da, for everything." She finally told him, and Chibs smiled smugly as he nodded.

"Don't think nothin' of it darlin'. Your me daughter, I'd do anythin' for you!" Velvet grinned as she felt Jax take her hand underneath the table and squeeze. She turned to Jax, who raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"You ready?" He asked her quietly, and it took Velvet a few minutes to realize that he meant about them announcing their engagement. Velvet smiled and nodded in excitement. Jax grinned and handed Abel over to Velvet to hold as he stood, his beer bottle in hand. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned their attention onto Jax, who spoke:

"No doubt everyone's heard of Velvet's little exercise today at the clubhouse . . ." There was a light splattering of laughter here and there, and Jax grinned. "But that's not what I'm going to toast about, even though she would dearly love me to. No. I'm here, instead, to announce that I have asked Velvet to marry me this afternoon, and she has said yes." The light splattering of laughter immediately turned into loud applause and cheers. Gemma shot a look of silent appraisal at Velvet, who stood, Abel in her arms, grinning. Lyla beamed as she stood and edged around Opie, who hugged Velvet tightly, a broad grin on her face.

"Congratulations honey!" She squealed and Velvet thanked her as Happy stood as well and thumped Jax on the back. It seemed now, that everyone was standing, clapping them on the back, hugging them, and giving them their exited congratulations. Gemma almost had a heart-attack trying to get to Velvet to hug her and her son. Even Clay was grinning. Everyone was offering them their congratulations except Half-Sack, who was sitting there, stunned beyond belief, not knowing whether he should be insulted or angry.

* * *

It was maybe a half an hour later, when people started to slow down. Plates were being cleared from the table, people had long since stopped telling them their congratulations and fawning over Velvet's ring, and most of the men went back out to the backyard to smoke, drink and talk. The little kids were falling asleep at the table and their mothers were smiling adoringly down at them as they cleared plates and gathered their children in their arms to get going.

Velvet was watching them from the living room couch, Abel passed out cold in her arms, his head on her shoulder, and her hand gently patting him on his small back. Her eyes were a little distant, a little heavy, and her head was leaning on Jax's shoulder, her feet pulled up under her. Somehow, they had been lumped together with little kids and women, and though they weren't little kids, they stayed behind anyways, because they didn't mind.

Velvet gently took the sleeping Abel off of her shoulder and laid him across their laps. He let out a whimper as he shifted into a more comfortable position on his stomach across them. Jax smiled weakly as he wrapped an arm around Velvet's shoulders and planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

"You are amazing, Velvet." He told her quietly, and Velvet grinned as she placed her hand on his chest and shuffled a yawn.

"No I'm not . . ." Jax nodded.

"Yes you are, Vel. I couldn't ask for a better woman, and Abel couldn't ask for a better mom." Velvet grinned and laughed a little as she turned her face up to gaze at him.

"Well someone has to do it." Jax nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment before he smoothed a lock of her dark hair out of her face.

"Yeah . . . your right . . . but I wouldn't want anyone else to be his mom but you."


	10. Author's note

**I regret to inform you that there will be a temporary hiatus on all of my stories having to do with the fact that there is something wrong with the copy/paste mecanism in my computer, which is what I use to post my chapters on fanficiton. Whenever I try to copy/paste, both my internet and wordperfect (yeah, I know, I'm oldschool) show a 'Not Responding' box. Its just recently been doing this, and please, if anyone knows how to solve this, it would great! :)**

**So, until I figure out what is wrong with this, chances are that I will get VERY few oportunities to post. Again, I am really sorry for all my dedicated fans, including Superdani a., Kassey4221 and many others, I hoped to get this fixed very soon!**

**With love as always!**

**Nagiana**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay! I've finally figured a way to get around the whole copy/paste thingy not working, so Im going to try to update more regularly, but if there is a gap between story updates, its probably because my computer figured out what I was doing and made my copy/paste thingy go haywire again. Anyway, continuing to enjoy!**

**Nagiana**

* * *

"Illona! _Gde moi chertov geroin?" _

Kurt Darby rolled his eyes as he crossed his room to a sofa a few feet from the bed. His best friend, Richie was sitting there, being romanced by Kurt's sister, Nadia. Kurt plopped down on the sofa beside them and picked up an old belt laying unused on the floor beside the couch. Richie and Nadia were no longer paying any attention to Kurt, and were now making out heavily.

Kurt smirked and shook his head as he tightened the belt around his arm and stuck the end between his teeth as he snapped it. His heartbeat was in his arm now, thumping at a wild, frenzied pace, as the large blue artery in his arm grew to insane proportions. His 'girl'(if that's what you would call her, speaking he didn't have the heart to have a steady relationship ever since Velvet left him), Illona, a brunette, big breasted stripper at one of Charming's most volatile and popular strip bars, handed him a syringe and he took it; he almost snatched it from her rudely in the process. She recoiled, looking offended and he snorted. She has no right to be offended. She didn't have the addiction he did. She didn't have to suffer through the same addiction, cope with it, love it, nurture it, need it.

He slapped his arm at the place of the artery a couple of times, making sure it was big enough for the needle, before he quickly pierced himself with it. Blood shot up into the needle before he slowly pushed down the plunger.

Heroin shot through his veins, dousing the liquid, white hot fire burning unmercifully in his veins. It shot straight to his head, to his heart, to his cock, cannon-balling him straight to the stars and to the moon in a pleasure-filled oblivion. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes where he let out a low, pleasure-filled groan.

Illona quickly climbed on top of him and kissed his neck, trailing down his collarbone and lower, stripping himself and her of all the unneeded clothing. Besides, they only got in the way. He kept his eyes closed the entire time, relishing in the flood of sweet oblivion that had engulfed him, almost like a comfortable, soft blanket. He was floating in some sort of free-floating, free-fall. It was wonderful. It was comforting.

It was blissful freedom.

Illona undid his pants and then quickly set herself down over him. He let out a groan of pleasure as she engulfed him, but it wasn't about her. Oh no, it was about someone completely different.

Oh, sweet oblivion! He was back in her arms, back into the arms of the only woman who he had ever loved. Back into the arms of his sweet, kind, bad ass Velvet Telford. They were enfolded within each other, arms wrapped around each other, their bodies were coupling, souls entwining, lips meeting. His hands buried themselves into the long, soft dark waves of her head as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Illona was unheard of. It was just him and Velvet.

Velvet and the baby that she had lost.

The baby. Would she have stayed with him if the baby had lived? Would she not have become depressed and slit her wrists in their bathtub with his razor if she had not had that miscarriage? It was to be born a girl and they had already picked out a name. It was going to be either Analise or Ione. Kurt like Analise, Velvet like Ione. But no. It wasn't meant to be. The baby hadn't lived. By the time they got to the ER, it was too late.

Velvet quickly and vocally became depressed after the miscarriage and Kurt had quietly and slowly slunk into a bloody torrent of Heroin and alcohol abuse for the comfort that he couldn't get from his girlfriend. The comfort that Velvet would not give him, nor receive.

They had been young. Too damn young. Velvet had been twenty and Kurt had been twenty-three. They shouldn't have lost a baby at that age, and because of that, Velvet renounced God. She became bitter amongst many other things. Bitter that the spiritual father that supposively _loved_ her, had caused her to lose the baby that she and Kurt had tried so hard to conceive. The baby that would have cemented Kurt's place as the heir to Earnest Darby's empire.

Kurt grunted as Illona/Velvet rode him, pushing him closer to yet another oblivion. His mind was in a pleasure-filled, oblivion-filled fog. He felt wonderful, he felt ten-foot tall and bullet-proof. Like nothing could happen to him, could touch him. He would live for not only himself, but for Velvet as well. For Velvet and for –

Something was wrong. Something was deadly wrong, he could sense it within his mind and his heart.

A sharp pain started in a corner of his temple and quickly shot to his heart where it made it seize several times. He sat up and squinted his eyes shut, trying to make the pain go away.

"Kurt? Kurt are you alright baby?" Illona asked him in that sometimes annoying, Minnie Mouse voice of hers. She put her hands on his shoulders and he grunted again as he bowed his head, massaging his temples.

It could be a migraine or –

_No_! No, he was being careful, there was no way in the fiery pits of Hell that he could had accidentally OD'd.

He grunted and doubled over off the couch, starling Richie and Nadia into finally breaking their lips away from the other. He fell to the dark mahogany hardwood floor and Illona squealed and dropped to the floor beside him. His vision was blurring and the ceiling was spinning in front of his vision. Neon pinpricks of light was fading his vision, and Illona was shaking him, trying to keep him from passing out, but his mind wasn't cooperating.

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw her. His beautiful Velvet. Her long, wavy black hair, her voluptuous body and her beautiful eyes. He smiled a little and she held her arms out to him.

_Come to me Kurt _. . . She whispered in a soft voice. _Come to _us_. Come to me and Analise _. . . So she _had_ named the baby Analise. She chose the name he liked.

She was nearing him and it was then that his vision chose to fade. She frowned, her eyes becoming hateful as he heard a beeping from nearby, a faint beeping and the faint sounds of Illona or Nadia's sobs flooding into the phone, to the person on the other line.

"Yes, I need an ambulance. My boyfriend (or was it brother?), he-he had an accidental overdose. Yes, Heroin. Yes, please hurry!"

So . . . she was calling the ambulance?

_No, no don't call the ambulance! You fucking _bitch_, you _whore_! I don't _want _the ambulance, I _want _Velvet and Analise and _they're right there_!_ His thoughts screamed viciously at her but he didn't have time to actually speak them, for he soon blacked out completely.

* * *

"Abel! Abel, shh, baby, shh!"

Velvet let out a groan and rolled her eyes at Jax as she bounced the squalling Abel in her arms. Jax had come down the hallway and was standing in the doorway to the nursery at the sound of his son's screams and his fiance's exasperated pleas to calm him down.

Jax smiled a sympathetic smile. "Sick?" Velvet shook her head.

"No. I think he's cuttin' a tooth. He's just being ill." Jax nodded and sighed.

"Well, I gotta get to the clubhouse for Chapel. I can send mom down here if you need her?" Velvet shook her head and sighed in relief as Abel decreased his screams to mere hiccups.

"No, I think he's calmin' down now. He should be fine for his nap." She told him as she gently lay him down in his crib, where he lay there, gazing up at Velvet with an almost indignant look on his face that demanded, 'why-the-Hell-did-you-put-me-down?'.

Jax chuckled from over at the doorway. "He likes you . . . no, he really loves you." Velvet sighed and grinned as she moved away from the crib and over to him.

"He better. Cause I'm stickin' around for a long time!" She told him, and Jax grinned and laughed a little as he looped an arm around her waist and planted a loving kiss on her lips. His other moved down to caress her still growing stomach through her navy tank top. They broke apart, and Jax grinned.

"_You_ better. Cause I ain't goin' back to Tara anytime soon!" Velvet laughed as she gently pushed him away and headed into the kitchen.

"If you do, I'll probably kill –"

She was in the middle of a sentence, but broke off abruptly when her eyes settled on the TV, which was currently on Charming's local news channel. Jax opened his mouth to say something, but Velvet shushed him and turned up the volume, where a perky blonde newscaster was giving a story on a man being wheeled out of an expensive looking mansion on a stretcher:

"Charming authorities have recently admitted a Mr. Kurt Darby, son of Charming's infamous Earnest Darby, to St. Thomas Hospital from a lethal overdose of Heroin. Charming's police force declined to comment on whether or nothing the state is wanting to press charges . . ."

The TV suddenly blanked off and Jax turned to Velvet, who had just plopped the remote on the counter and had grabbed her keys and purse and was heading to the door. Jax gazed at her stunned.

"Velvet, what . . .?"

"I have to get to the hospital Jax, I'll get Tig to go with me, I'll be fine!" She called to him as she left the house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

A loud beeping slowly filled Kurt's head and ears as he slowly sank back into reality and consciousness. His body and mind begin slowly began to register his pain, especially the one in his mind and stomach, and Kurt groaned weakly as he opened his tender eyes.

The florescent white lights blinded him and hurt, so he quickly closed them again as his eyes became adjusted to the white light behind the safety of his closed eyelids. Then, he opened them again. He looked around and saw Illona sitting in the chair beside him, her face expressionless and he fought the urge to grimace when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" He groaned, painfully moving his head to look at the open hospital door leading to the outside, where he watched doctors, nurses and orderlies walk by, their white plastic shoes squeaking on the off-white linoleum floor. "What the Hell am I doing here?" Illona opened her mouth to reply but closed it instead. She stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"I think I'm the one that should be asking you that question, Kurt." She said, somewhat coldly and he glared hatefully at her.

"Why did you call the ambulance?" She looked at him in shock.

"I called the ambulance because you needed it –"

"I wanted to die you stupid bitch!" He roared, interrupting her as his strength quickly returning to him, and he sat up, scowling at his heart monitor sped up slightly. "I wanted to be with Velvet and Analise, and fucking leave this world!" She stayed silent so he continued.

"God, do you-do you know how fucking annoying you are sometimes? Goddammit, Illona, could you be any bloody stupider? Honestly, how many people do not know when someone tries to commit suicide –"

"I knew you'd be in here eventually."

Kurt's eyes shot onto the doorway at the sound of the voice he craved for so desperately in his dreams. Velvet stood there, a paperback book in her hands and Tig standing uneasily behind her. She said something to Tig, who nodded and left, no doubt to go keep watch outside. Kurt's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he gazed at her, unable to think of what to say. Eventually, though, he broke the silence between them.

"I . . . I thought you were dead." Velvet smiled a tight smile.

"Well, here I am. I thought you would need a, uh . . . _stable_ person to make decisions for you." She replied, her eyes darting to Illona sitting in the chair beside him. She scowled and looked away upon hearing the words 'stable person' from her.

Kurt's eyes fell onto her now six-month pregnancy bump, and they darkened. "Whose the lucky guy?" He asked coldly, and Velvet sighed.

"Jax Teller," She flashed him the ring on her finger, and his eyes expertly caught sight of it. "We're getting married in the Spring after the baby's born." Kurt nodded.

"What happened to us, Velvet? I fought for our lives at FunTown, and you repay me by getting fucking married to Jaxie-boy?" Velvet scowled, her eyes angry.

"Look, Kurt, I had a flashbulb moment after FunTown. I knew that in order for me to keep my sanity, I needed a change of scenry. So I stayed with da, I became another member of the Teller/Morrow family, and I fell in love with Jax. Pretty soon, I became pregnant," She shook her head and shrugged. "And I couldn't be happier. I have a man who worships me, I have a son who adores me and I have another son due in three months. I couldn't ask for more." Kurt's eyes widened.

"You have another son?"

"Figuratively speaking, of course. Abel is Jax's son, my stepson," She shrugged again. "I think of him as my own, and he doesn't know any different." Kurt nodded again.

"Why are you here . . . if my life is such a burden to you?" He demanded, and Velvet groaned.

"Oh don't get an attitude with me, Kurt Darby! I was worried about you, okay? You have a very bright life ahead of you if you so choose to accept it, and I would rather roll over and die before I would see you lying dead in a casket because of a fucking heroin overdose!" She snapped at him, and Kurt opened his mouth, ready to swiftly retaliate, when another voice interrupted them:

"I hate to interrupt, but may I?" All three of them present turned their heads to gaze at the door. A tall, redheaded woman in her mid-forties stood in the doorway, a clipboard in her hands and wire-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. A long white lab coat was hiding her beige slacks and lilac colored cashmere sweater. She smiled a little and walked towards them, her arm outstretched. Each of them shook hands as she introduced herself,

"Hello, I'm Dr. Judith Rhodes. You must be Kurt Darby, Illona McLuhan and Velvet Telford, right?" She pointed to each of them with each name, and they nodded. She smiled a little sighed. "Your very lucky Mr. Darby, that your girlfriend was able to call 911 in time. We almost lost you if we didn't pump your stomach in time." Kurt's face twisted into a scowl.

"Doesn't any of you fucking get it?" He asked, his temper rising drastically as he temporarily forgot about Velvet standing there. He was riding on a one way train to getting injected with morphine, but right now, he didn't give a damn. Someone stopped him from dying, and he was royally pissed off. "I fucking wanted to die!" Dr. Rhodes nodded, seemingly in an understanding way.

"If course you wanted to Mr. Darby, which is exactly why I'm here." She flipped through her clipboard and handed Velvet and Illona a card. They both took it and their eyes quickly scanned it before they looked back at her.

"You run a mental hospital?" Velvet asked in interest, and Kurt's gaze snapped from Velvet to Dr. Rhodes and back again.

"A mental hospital? No, no way! There's no way in Hell that your going to get me in a damn mental hospital!" Dr. Rhodes turned her icy gaze onto Kurt, and he blanched for a moment.

"Its either that or three years in a federal state prison for possession of drugs and a $250,000.00 fine, Mr. Darby," She informed him coldly. "Take your pick. Either way . . . your going to get better, whether you like it or not." Kurt turned his pleading gaze onto Velvet.

"Please Velvet, don't let them put me in one of those! I'm not sick, I swear!" Velvet's gaze, who had been one of coolness, had just turned icy as she and Illona looked at Dr. Rhodes. Velvet gazed at him point-blank, but Illona fought not to meet his gaze. So she couldn't bare to meet his gaze. Fucking slut.

Someone finally broke the silence, and it was Velvet: "I'm sorry Kurt . . . but its for your own good. You _need _to let go of me and Analise . . ." Kurt stayed silent, only sat there and glared at all of three of them hatefully. Brunette bimbo Illona couldn't bare to meet his gaze whilst Velvet and the stupid quack could do nothing else it seemed, but glare at him. Good. Maybe Illona would figure it out that what she did certainly wouldn't make him like her any more.

Dr. Rhodes said her goodbyes and shook Illona and Velvet's hands and left after they discussed the arrangements (it was mainly Velvet and the doctor, speaking Velvet knew more about Kurt's medical history and Illona didn't seem to be able to do anything much except sit there and occasionally cry). Illona sat there in silence, tears threatening to fall down her plastic surgery cheeks, and it suddenly occurred to Kurt that Illona might never have been faithful to him, not like Velvet. How many guys had she slept when she was at work? How many guys had she invited into his bed when he was gone on a mission with his father? How many guys had she sucked and fucked when he was gone?

"Why the fuck did you do that Illona?" Kurt asked her quietly yet venomously and she turned her sparkling blue eyes onto him. Damn those Barbie blue eyes.

"Kurt I . . . I'm . . ." She failed and he rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Oh come on, out with it already!" He snapped and she sighed, tears now freely falling down her cheeks.

"Kurt, I'm pregnant!"

Kurt's face paled, hoping and praying to God that Velvet was gone and she had not heard that.

She had. She was still standing by his bed and possessed a look of triumph on her face.


	12. Chapter 11

**The must anticipated chapter! Will velvet have a boy or a girl? Or better yet, what's the NAME? read on and fine out, my lovelies! **

**Nagiana**

* * *

_Three months later . . ._

Velvet's first contraction came on a gloriously sunny and warm May day, exactly three weeks before her scheduled due date, when she was in the middle of making another berry pie for her baby shower that Gemma and Clay was putting on at their house.

Velvet's first reaction had been one of shocking fear, in which case her heart immediately began pounding frantically in her chest. She had never given birth before, this was her first child, and she didn't know what to do. Gemma and Lila weren't answering their phones, and her water had just broken. Thank God that Jax had been there at home with her in order to drive her to the hospital.

Despite the quickness of the delivery (which was only a mere two hours), the birth itself had been a difficult one. Reid Thomas Teller had been big for his age, all of eight pounds and six ounces, with a head full of wavy black hair and the most deep blue eyes ever before seen on a baby, that even the nurses fawned over how handsome he was. Velvet wasn't allowed a epidurals, for it would not have had time to set in before the actual delivery occurred (which Velvet begged to differ), so Velvet had been forced to do it 'Eve's Way', as Gemma so artistically put it. Velvet realized afterwards, as she gazed sleepily at an adoring Jax fawning over his newborn son in the armchair opposite her and the hospital bed, that she didn't mind in the least.

"Look at him! Look at my handsome baby boy! Mark my words, Vel, he's going to be a lady killer! But hopefully not literally!" Jax cooed as he held his newborn son in his arms, still pink-skinned and soft from the womb. He spoke the last sentence in a comical baby voice that had Velvet laughing from over at her spot laying in the hospital bed. A grin was playing out on her face at watching her fiancé fawn over their child. She shook her head playfully when he became puppy-like excited just by every movement the baby made.

"Velvet seriously! I mean look at . . ." He trailed off and gazed at Velvet, who smiled kindly at her him.

"I thought we discussed this Jax! Reid. We would name him Reid Thomas Teller. Reid, because I like the name, and Thomas, after your older brother." Reid smiled and laughed a little as he went back to fawning over his newborn son.

"That's right. Reid. Such a strong name for such a strong little boy." He walked over to Velvet, where he sat down on the bed next to her. Velvet smiled at the newborn as she put a hand on Jax's forearm. He glanced at her, grinning mischievously.

"Was it well worth the painful last three months?" He asked her and she nodded and smiled. The last three months of her pregnancy was wrought with nothing but annoyingly painful back aches, morning sickness and frustratingly swollen ankles. But since Reid was born eight pounds and six ounces, she discovered that all that baby weight, had been, well, Reid! She only gained six pounds during her whole pregnancy, and was looking forward to _not_ hitting the gym.

"It, _he_, was well worth the painful last three months, Jax." She agreed with him quietly. He smiled as he got up and walked back over to the cart, where he gently set his down amid the cheap hospital blankets. Reid let out a huge yawn and closed his eyes, where he promptly fell asleep. Jax grinned and laughed a little as he leaned down and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. He went back to the bed and collapsed on the side, rubbing his face with his hands. He was exhausted after the previous few days's hectic activities, and so was Velvet, more-so than everyone else.

He just couldn't stress enough on how thankful he was that Reid had been born healthy, unlike Abel. He couldn't imagine himself going through the same torment and pain again.

Velvet put her hand on his chest and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Does this mean that I still can't lean on you?" She asked him and he smiled some as he leaned on one arm above her and kissed her lovingly. He broke apart, their lips inches from each other's.

"You can always lean on me, Vel." He whispered and she smiled as she kissed him, her hands going to his neck. They were interrupted, however, by childish squeals of delight as Lila and Gemma came trotting into their bedroom, grins on their faces.

"Oh my God, congrads!" Lila and Gemma squealed as they moved over to Velvet and Jax, hugging them and kissing them on the cheeks. Jax and Velvet grinned at the excited women, and rolled their eyes at each other.

"Where is he? Where is my grandson?" Gemma demanded good-naturedly, playfully putting her hands on her hips, and Jax grinned wider as he stood and walked over to Reid, where he picked him up. Reid struggled a little, complaining at how he had been picked up so quickly after being set down again, and walked over to Gemma, where he slid him into her arms. Gemma and Lila gasped at how handsome the little boy was, and Gemma smiled a watery smile at her son.

"What his name?"

"Reid Thomas Teller." Velvet answered her, and Gemma sniffed and Lila 'aww'd' as they continued to gaze down at Reid being gently bounced in Gemma's arms.

"Jax, Velvet, he's gorgeous . . ." Lila fawned, grinning, and Jax grinned and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned up aganist the nearby wall.

"Yeah, we've been gettin' that for the last few days now. Nurses, doctors, Crows . . . they've all been fawning over how handsome Reid is." Gemma nodded.

"And rightly too! Of course, I should've known that you two would make gorgeous children." Velvet grinned and laughed a little as Gemma turned her eye s onto Jax. "Opie and Juice wanted to see you down the hall. The last time I checked, Juice was flirting with a redheaded nurse, so you know, they might still be there, depending if Juice got her number." Jax grinned and nodded as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"Okay, I guess I'll go see what they want. You want anything, babe?" He asked Velvet as he moved over to her and pecked her on the lips. She shook her head and smiled.

"Nope. Just that you come back." Jax grinned.

"I ain't goin' no where babe. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." The three women grinned at the _Pulp Fiction_ line, and Jax left the hospital room, a saunter to his step and a cocky grin on his face. Right now, he had the world in his hand. He had a women he loved with all his heart, a son that was healthy as an ox, handsome as a Greek God and was no shrimpy thing either. He couldn't imagine how anything could put a damper on his week, until he saw him. He was standing by the coke machine, an Ozzy Osborne tour shirt on and his hair as dirty blonde as could be. When he turned around, a coke in his hands, Jax immediately recognized the dirty blonde stubble and cocky blue eyes.

Kurt Darby.

Jax froze for a moment but then continued on, not caring what Kurt said, or even if he would even notice him. Jax had shitty luck, however, for Kurt grinned maliciously when he saw him.

"Well even if it isn't my good buddy, Jax Teller! How's Velvet and the little bambino doing?"


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey all, sorry for all the cussing in this chapter, but I've always envisioned Earnest Darby as a habitual cusser, so, yeah, again, sorry! :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"What the Hell are you doing here? Your supposed to be in rehab!"

Kurt Darby grinned and laughed as he moved a lock of his hair out of his face and sauntered over to him. "Funny little thing about rehab . . . you can sign yourself out after eight months. True, I'm off of heroin, but cocaine is still my leading lady. I'm halfway sane, you could say." Jax glared at him, undefinable hatred appearing in his eyes.

"I asked what the Hell you are doing here." Kurt shrugged.

"Da's in the hospital getting surgery. Something having to do with his kidneys or his stomach, I forget which. Little did I know that Velvet would be here popping out a little Teller. Congratulations, man, what it is?"

"A boy. Reid Thomas Teller." Kurt nodded, an approving look on his face.

"Again, congrads, man. She still as boppin' in the sack as I remember?" Jax gazed at him funny.

"Why can't you leave her alone, Kurt?" Kurt's genial look disappeared from his eyes, and he stepped closer to Jax, the coke still undrunk in his hands.

"I want her to suffer . . . as she has made me suffer, Jaxie-boy. I want her and you and your children to suffer." A chill went down Jax's spine at those words, but he didn't let his uneasiness show. He knew what a drug addict could do if pushed to the brink, and Hell, Kurt seemed like he was pretty damn near the brink, even if he was off of heroin.

"You touch her or our sons . . . and I will gut you like a fish and make you watch as I force your guts down your throat." Jax hissed, his tone screaming 'try me'. Kurt chuckled darkly.

"Oh I don't think your in a position to be threatening anyone anymore, Jax. You ain't exactly the young guy you once were." Jax smirked.

"I'm young enough to kick your ass, Kurt Darby. I've done it once and I'd be more than happy to do it again. You know that as well as you know anything else." Kurt laughed and backed away, getting ready to go back down the hall towards his dad's rooms.

"Something tells me that you don't know the full story of me and Velvet. Ask her about Analise. See what excuses she gives you then." Kurt smiled and inclined his head to Jax before he turned and walked down the corridor to his dad's room, leaving Jax with more questions than answers.

* * *

Kurt walked into Earnest Darby's hospital room to beeping machines and a Spanish nurse leaning over him checking his fluids. Kurt quickly ran his eyes up and down her toned frame, but then just as quickly shot his eyes onto his father, who was gazing at him with an expressionless face. The nurse saw him and shot him a smile.

"We're getting him prepped for surgery in a few hours." Kurt nodded, barely hearing her. He moved over to his father's bedside and smiled a small smile.

"How ya doin' da?" He asked him, and Darby scowled as he looked up at the nurse.

"Thanks Carolina. You can leave and have a break before coming back and wheeling me to surgery." The nurse – Carolina – smiled and nodded back before she left the hospital room, Earnest Darby's charts in her hands. Darby turned to gaze back at his son again.

"What do you think? My kidneys are failing, I'm pissin' blood. Your momma done left me for my fuckin' underboss. I'm a big fuckin' ray of sunshine right now." Darby scowled as he hefted himself in the bed, scowling again as his tubes got in the way. Kurt smiled a small smile and sat down in the plastic pink armchair beside his father. He popped the coke and took a swig. Darby was scratching at the tubes in his arms when Kurt spoke again.

"Velvet's in the hospital. Popped out a baby." Darby nodded.

"Really? Boy, I presume, speaking that all those Teller men seem to be able to father?" Kurt nodded, twirling the coke can in his hands.

"Yeah. Reid Thomas Teller is what Jax told me. I met him in the hallway. Still . . . as good-lookin' as a Greek God." He spat out sarcastically, and Darby grinned and laughed.

"Well Gemma's was quite a tart back in her day, and she's still pretty for her age. John wasn't bad lookin' either from what I remember." Darby shot a sideways glance at his son. "I don't want you going around messin' with them." He told him threateningly, and Kurt's gaze shot onto Earnest Darby's again.

"Messin with them – da, of course I won't!" He knew he was lying, but he wasn't about to tell his dad that. Darby glared at him.

"I fuckin' mean it, Kurtis! You don't go messin' around them, got it? You understand? Velvet's got a Hell of a life right now, and you ain't gonna go mess it up! Besides, we can't handle another turf war with SAMCRO right now and if we go messin' around with SAMCRO royalty, the backlash could be bigger than Hurricane Katrina!" He glared at Kurt for a few moments before growling, "You understand, boy?" Kurt didn't answer him, just gazed down at the coke can he was twirling in his hands. Darby cursed violently as he went back to scratching at his arm.

"Your just like your fuckin' momma, you know that Kurt? Couldn't fuckin' talk with Pamela . . . nothin' got through her head in one shot, had to repeat myself five damn times before she understood what the Hell I was talkin' about!" Kurt finally turned his eyes up to his father, where he glared at him in hatred.

"Well maybe the way you treated mom in my childhood is why I hate you so damn much!" Darby let out a booming laugh and grinned as he glanced at his son.

"You blame me for the way you turned out? Your full of shit! Your momma wasn't shit, Kurt, when I found her and picked her up off the street and made her what she was! Pamela was so addicted to painkillers that she could barely even feel pain! She fucked every guy in the gang, two back-alley abortions before she met me and popped you, Nadia and Trixie out. Hell . . ." He chuckled again. "No wonder you came out so screwed up." Kurt let out a frustrated growl and stood.

"If all your gonna do is slam my mom, I'm leavin'."

"Sit down, I ain't done!"

Kurt gritted his teeth and sat back down in the pink plastic chair, where Darby leaned over, touching his son gently on the arm. "Not that I'm sayin' I didn't love her. Kurt, I loved your momma! Pamela was my life, and when she popped out you, Nadia and Trixie, I thought I had it made."

"You did." Kurt spat through gritted teeth. "But then you left us and mom descended into her Hell and when you came back, you did jackshit about it!" Darby nodded.

"I know, boy, I know! I'm sorry –"

"Sorry! You asshole, Trixie and Nadia stood by and watched me be beat by an alcoholic mother because you weren't around to change things, and I didn't want them to get hurt! You wanna know what the Hell happened to your daughters, dad! Nadia is married to fuckin' asshole that cheats on her every chance he can get, and in a blast from the past, Nadia's also hooked on painkillers too! Trixie's slightly better! She married to a guy in Alexandre's Russians that don't give a shit about her either! Now my question for you is, where the Hell were you! Oh, yeah! I remember! You were in fuckin' _Chino_!" Kurt snarled before he stood and moved across the hospital room to the doorway. "I'm leaving!"

"Where you gonna go?" Darby asked him and Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably Nadia and Ritchie's. I don't give a shit."

"The house is still there. You could go home. Help me get the gang back on track." Kurt turned around and glared at him.

"No offense dad, but I don't wanna touch any part of the Nords before I absolutely fuckin' have to!" He turned to leave again, but Darby stopped him again. Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a groan as he glared back at him.

"What?"

"Don't you go around Velvet and her sons, got it, Kurt? I fuckin' mean it!" Kurt smirked as he left.

"Oh I'll do something much worse, dad. Bitch gonna regret leavin' me for a fuckin' Teller." He muttered under his breath as he marched his way through the hospital to the entrance.


	14. Chapter 13

**OKay . . . just a warning now . . . this chapter contains SOME questionable material (i.e rape scene) that not many people can stomach, I realize that. Fortunately, I have made it to where, if you wish, you do not have to read the second part of this chapter, you can just skip to the next chapter after reading the first part and not miss anything important. If you do read the whole chapter, though, feel free to sob and cry all you want to, because between you, me and barn wall, I sobbed like a baby while writing this thing! LOL**

* * *

"That's it . . . he's dead."

The whole table was silent as Clay finished what he was saying. His usual cigar was smoldering in his fingers, and Happy was sitting on the opposite end of the table, a vaguely smug smile on his face. His new tattoo was in plain sight on his right biceps, a smiley face made out from the Communist symbol of USSR.

Alexandre, gang leader of the Russians . . . was dead.

Everyone grouped around the carved wooden table in Chapel looked happy. Finally, a major thorn in their sides was gone. One of the most powerful gang men in their circle was dead, his wife missing, and his only stepdaughter was one of their own. The only one who didn't look particularly happy, was Jax. He was sitting on Clay's right, his customary spot at the table, but his hands were in front of his lips, his fingers entwined. He looked deep in thought about something, and only afforded a wry smile when Happy and Clay announced that Alexandre, the mortal enemy of his own fiancé, was dead.

Clay gazed at Jax for a moment, his face expressionless, before he nodded in his direction. "Jax . . . what's wrong?" Jax shook his head, his eyes focused on an indiscernible spot on the wall over Tig's shoulder.

"Its nothing . . . just . . . Kurt Darby's back in town from rehab." Clay shrugged.

"So? If he's back from rehab, then he's probably off of whatever drug cocktail he was on, and will probably have the strength and cajones of a piss ant!"

Jax shook his head again. "Normally, I wouldn't be stressin' it, because me and Kurt have always kinda got along. Now, though . . . I'm not so sure this time, that's all . . ." He trailed off, and Chibs took over.

"Its gonna be different this time, Clay. Earlier, Velvet had been goin' out with Kurt whenever him and Jax would see each other. Now . . . now Velvet's with Jax and not only that, but she has his kid and is engaged to him! Knowin' Kurt, this ain't gonna be good. The little shite will probably start somethin' just because Velvet's not with him and he can." Clay nodded, meeting Jax's worried gaze evenly.

"What do you wanna do?" Jax shook his head for a third time.

"Nothin', for now. I ain't gonna do nothin' until he gives me a reason to do nothin'!" Jax gingerly rubbed the back of his neck then. Opie noticed and furrowed his eyebrows together as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You say you ain't worried, Jax, but you are. What are you worried about?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders in exasperation. "That's just the thing! I don't know! Normally, I can read Kurt like a fuckin' open book, but now that he's back . . ." He shook his head as he gazed at each of the guys sitting around the table in turn. "He's changed. There's something about this guy that's changed, and quite frankly, I don't fuckin' like it. I don't like the way he talks about Velvet and this Analise chick and I certainly don't like the looks he gives her whenever they are around each other –"

"Wait . . . did you just say Analise?" Chibs interrupted him, holding out his hand to stop him. Jax nodded, gazing at his friend in slight surprise.

"Yeah . . . you know her?" Chibs glanced around him at the guys and shifted nervously. He sighed heavily.

"A few months before you guys found her at FunTown, I got a phone call from Katerina. She was inconsolable, I could barely understand what she was saying. The only thing I could make out was Velvet's name, and 'miscarriage'. I didn't think nothin' of it; one of Velvet's friends must have had a miscarriage and she was worried about her, which in turn, would probably have Katerina worried for Velvet," Chibs shook his head. "It was nothin' like that, though. I figured out later that Velvet had been pregnant with Kurt's daughter. A couple of months before the FunTown incident, Velvet had, had miscarried Kurt's daughter, which they would have named Analise. Kurt was very bitter from what I understand, and I wouldn't be surprised if Kurt doesn't have revenge on his mind."

Jax was gazing at Chibs like he had two heads. "What . . . I never knew this . . . why did she never tell me?" Chibs shrugged.

"Maybe . . . maybe Velvet didn't want to tell you, Jax. Maybe she just wanted to forget about the whole thing." Jax shook his head as he looked away, everyone's eyes trained on him intently.

"Fuck. Now I've got a really bad feeling that something bad will happen . . . and that Kurt will have something to do with it.

* * *

"I'm not kidding Abel! Where are they?"

Abel shrugged as Velvet pushed things aside in the kitchen, trying in vain to find her car keys. "I don't know, mommy. I thought . . . I thought I put them in here . . ." Velvet sighed and put her hand to her head, where she closed her eyes and silently willed away the headache that was threatening to explode from her head. Abel bit down on his bottom lip.

"Mommy, are you mad?" He asked her questioningly, his voice trembling with unshed tears, and Velvet smiled a small smile and shook her head as she bent down and hugged him.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you, Abel! Its just . . . I wish you would have told me that you had taken my car keys for whatever reason, and that you remembered where you put them! I'll just . . . I'll call daddy and tell him to call –"

A persistent knocking on the side kitchen door interrupted Velvet, and she gazed at the door, her eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion. "Now . . . who in the Devil could that be . . .?" She quietly asked herself before she turned back to Abel. She smiled a comforting smile as she kissed him on the forehead. "You wait right here, and I'll be back, I swear! I just have to answer the door, and then we'll . . . I'll call daddy, okay?" Abel nodded and moved to climb onto the barstool in the kitchen, where he grabbed a toy truck and started playing with it. Velvet, meanwhile, moved to go answer the door.

She opened the door and immediately, a cold sweat broke out on her skin when she saw who was there.

Kurt.

Her head rose coldly, defiantly, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Kurt, what are you doing here?" Kurt shrugged, his hands moving to bury themselves in his front jeans pockets.

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop in on an old friend . . . talk about some things . . ." He held her gaze the entire time, the coldness in their blue depths making a shiver of fear go down her spine. If something happened . . . there was no escape . . . they were trapped, with no where to go and no one to help them.

"Get out of here, Kurt! _Now!_" Velvet hissed through gritted teeth at the tall blonde Nord standing in front of her, blocking the doorway and her escape. She glared at him with those cold blue eyes, and Kurt grinned. She was still the same fiery Russian/Irish girl that he had fallen in love with when they were kids.

The grin slowly dissolved from his face, however, and her holier-than-thou facade seem to falter. She glanced back at Abel, who had long since stopped playing with his toy truck, and was now sitting there at the kitchen counter with a stricken look on his small face.

"Abel . . . go join Reid in the nursery and stay there until I call for you, okay baby?" Abel nodded, picked up his stuffed puppy from the nearby couch, and moved into the nursery to go join his little brother. Velvet turned her eyes back onto Kurt, where they flashed angrily in the light.

"You heard me the first time, Kurt. Get out of here" She repeated again, more firmly, but he let out a snarl and shook his head.

"Not until I'm paid in fuckin' full, Velvet!" He snarled as he planted a large hand over the door, keeping her from slamming in his face. He then grinned and sauntered into the house, closing the door behind him with his foot. "You still owe me a fuck."

Velvet's first and foremost fear had been for Abel and Reid, but Kurt Darby had not come for the children, he had come for her. It only took a moment for him to get ahold of her, for he was a man, and although she could beat the shit out of Juice, Happy, Jax and Opie when they were kids, they had no conscious desire to really hurt her. Fingers dug into her flesh as he forced her to the cold white linoleum of the kitchen, and with a wicked looking switchblade he had took out of his back pocket, he tore the clothes from her body.

Velvet had hoped and prayed that Jax would casually walk into the room on his way back from the clubhouse, and stop him before he carried out his dark deed. She even prayed for Tig or Bobby or one of the other guys to come check in on her at that time, like they did every day since they found her at FunTown.

But he – or they – never came.

Velvet struggled to free herself, but Kurt held her down and didn't even try to silence her. Her screams would be heard by no one except her children and Kurt . . . she just thanked God that they couldn't see what was happening to her. She prayed to God that Abel would stay in the nursery.

No one could hear her . . . no one could save her.

She felt cold hands snake their way over her body and tears fell from her eyes as the man she used to love with all her heart before she returned to Jax, forced himself upon her. Pain tore through her body as he thrust over and over again, each movement harder and rougher than the last, bruising her pelvis, causing sobs to rise up in her throat, but she forced them back down. There was no love anymore, no heart-filled lovemaking between Velvet Telford and Kurt Darby anymore.

"If you tell him I was the one who did this . . . I'll get dad to kill him . . . its as simple as that. Dad has no love for Jax, you know that." Kurt promised her in a low threatening voice, and she knew immediately that he spoke the truth. The only person in SAMCRO that Earnest Darby held any kind of love for, was Gemma, and even now, it was more like respect.

But despite everything, despite every thought that was going through her mind, she had never known it could be like this.

He forced himself deeper into her, causing a strangled cry to rise up in her throat. _Do not scream_ . . . She told herself firmly. _Do not give him the satisfaction of knowing that you are in pain. That's all that he wants, Velvet . . . to put you in as much pain as he is in now . . ._

But she did moan quietly in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks. When would the pain end? When would she see Jax again? When would he hold her in his arms?

_Mommy! Mommy! _

The words appeared far distantly out of her head, so far, she didn't even know where they were coming from. All she felt was the distant pain of being raped, and the harshness of Kurt's breath aganist her neck.

Pain . . .

Pain.

_Pain_.

"Daddy? Mommy?" The small boy started to cry, and it was then that Velvet realized that, that the voice was coming from Abel. She let out another strangled cry and weakly tried to push Kurt off of her, but she was too weak . . . too damn weak . . .

She turned her head in shame.

Abel called for her again from in the nursery, tears starting to roll down his still pudgy cheeks. Where was his mommy? Why didn't she answer him? She always answered him, always. What was he _doing _to her?

His eyes flitted to the baby blue colored inhaler on top of the dresser. What if he had another attack? He couldn't reach his inhaler . . . what would happen then?

Blood ran down Velvet's thighs. Sweat covered her forehead and back. She was beyond pain now. She could scream no more, and even if she could, her throat was so sore, she didn't think she could, even if she wanted to. Tears were not enough. She remained quiet, and she turned her head away. Kurt pulled it roughly back.

Kurt pulled her head roughly back and she saw a look almost beyond anger.

She saw the look of pain.

"Look at me, Velvet! Look at me when I fuck you!"

_He can take my body . . . but he cannot take my mind_. She thought desperately. She let herself remember, let her memories carry her away from that place of blood and pain. Jax's arms around her in the night when they lay in bed after making love. His mouth kissing her, his fingers running through her hair. Holding Reid in her arms after his birth and Abel's first asthma attack, how she had been so scared, so frightened as they drove him to the ER, clutching him to her chest. Jax's love for her would last for an eternity. His words after Reid's birth had scared her:

_"You must be brave, Velvet! If Kurt tries anything, you _have _to be strong!" _

"_But Jax . . . you know nothing of fear!"_

_"Yes, I do. I fear for you, and for Abel and Reid. I fear for you everyday that I leave you alone at home. I fear for what my life in SAMCRO could do to you. How it could potentially harm you and our children!"_

And his love when their son had been born. The way he had cradled the baby in his arms so gently. The way he had kissed him after she fed him and how Reid had slept, contented in both their arms every night before they tucked him into bed.

Finally it was over, and Kurt stood, leaving her laying there as he zipped and buttoned up his pants. He took out his wallet and said something that Velvet could not understand as he threw a couple of hundreds down onto the floor beside her. He left then, smirking, closing the door behind him.

The voices, the voices of her children came floating back in her mind again.

Their sons.

Abel was crying now, but she couldn't move to help him. All she could do was smile sadly. "It'll be over soon baby . . ." She murmured, her world closing in, the blackness closing in. She knew she was about to pass out, and she welcomed the darkness gladly.

"M-m-mommy! Mommy! I-I'm scared!"

Wheezing.

"I love you . . ."

"W-w-where's daddy?"

More wheezing came from the nursery, and Velvet's eyes shot open and she gazed at the open door to the nursery in abject horror. Abel . . . he was having another asthma attack! His inhaler was on the dresser out of reach. Oh God, _Abel_!

With a strength that seemed to rise up from within her very being, that seemed to draw its strength from the maternal instincts inside her, she pulled herself to her feet using the countertop above her. She pushed herself dazedly into the nursery using the walls for support, unconscious of the blood and semen trailing down between her legs. She was unconscious of the feeling because she _needed _to get to the children . . . she _needed _to.

Velvet quickly grabbed his inhaler off of the dresser before she collapsed back to the floor. Abel was wheezing even more frantically now, his eyes widening in horror and fear. Reid was laying on the floor beside him, crying madly, and Velvet dragged herself over to Abel, where she handed him his inhaler. He inhaled on it a couple of times and Velvet smiled soothingly.

"Its okay . . . mommy's gonna be okay, baby . . ." Velvet assured him, running a hand down his downy blonde curls that was so much like his father's, and Abel shook his head.

"No mommy, your not going to be alright! Where's daddy! Is the bad man gone?" Velvet smiled a watery smile and nodded, forcing back another sob.

"Shh, my heart, he's gone, I swear . . . I made him go away, I promise . . ." She paused long enough for her to plant a shaky kiss on Abel's forehead and utter a few more quick words before she collapsed beside him and the crying, struggling Reid, "Daddy's at the shop . . . with granny Gemma and grampa Clay and uncle Opie . . . we'll see him soon . . ."

Velvet could not move, could not answer to the cries and fearful words of her children. She could only fold her knees into her chest and lay there cold, naked and bleeding on the floor of the nursery, sobbing before everything went black. She knew she had finally passed out then, her children's frightened cries still echoing in her ears.


	15. Chapter 14

**Prepare for more sobs! :)**

* * *

_"Velvet!"_

_"Oh God, Velvet!"_

_"Lila! Take the children, now . . . Oh God, look at the blood! Jax!"_

_"Oh God, Velvet baby, talk to me! Oh Holy Jesus, Chibs, mom, look what happened to her! Velvet talk to me!"_

* * *

"Velvet . . ." Lila spoke gently, her soft voice slowly breaking through the fogginess and blackness that was Velvet's mind. "Please, come back to us, Velvet, honey . . . look at me, _talk_ to me!"

Velvet slowly opened her eyes and her body was immediately hit with wave after wave of excruciating pain. Her groin felt like it had been hit several times with a sledgehammer, and her head felt like it had been split open by Thor's hammer. She had heard her best friend's voice, but she had wanted to scream for her to leave her alone. Her body, the body that had belonged to Jax alone, had been violated, broken. He would never want to touch her again. She would always be tainted in his eyes, soiled. In one moment, one excruciatingly slow moment, her life had been torn apart, shard by shard. She was angry, angry at the bastard who had done this, angry at Jax, angry at the whole fucking world. She wanted to wash, to scrub away the dirt, the filth, everything, in a scalding hot shower.

"Velvet . . ." Lila spoke again, gentler, kinder as she brushed a lock of her black hair out of her eyes. They were alone, Velvet laying in her and Jax's bed, the olive colored covers pulled up to her chin. Lila was sitting on her side of the bed, her honey blonde hair shining in the early evening sunlight and her face fraught with nothing but worry.

Velvet turned slowly turned her face from the wall and stared into her friend's eyes. Lila knew. Lila knew the hurt, the humiliation, the pain, the anguish, the fear that went along with being raped.

Lila _knew_.

"I don't want to talk about it . . ." Velvet's voice shook, but it was firm. They stayed like that for a few moments, the air between them awkward and heavy, before Velvet shook her head and let out a sob. "Lila . . . why did this happen tome?"

Lila immediately reached out gently and took Velvet's hand once again in hers, and when she did not pull away, Lila pulled her up and drew her into an embrace. Velvet clung to her best friend, where she buried her face into Lila's shoulder and sobbed with the ferocity of one who had nothing else to lose.

* * *

"Jax . . ." Jax turned around when he heard Lila's soft voice call his name from across the kitchen counter. He had not heard the bedroom door open or had seen Lila slip silently into the hallway and walk into the kitchen, where he was trying to drown his sorrows in a pot of Starbucks coffee and imported Russian vodka.

Lila gently placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. He was hurt, wounded and angry, but she knew that she needed to divulge to him what she had never told another living soul. After sitting with Velvet for a very long time, until the sun had long since disappeared below the horizon, allowing her friend to sob every held-back tear she possessed within her body, she had finally coaxed her friend into taking a quick shower with her help before putting on fresh, clean pyjamas and helping her back into bed. Velvet had not spoken anything of what had happened, however, but Lila knew she would eventually. When she would, it would be like a dam breaking. She would be able to hold nothing back.

"How is she, Lila?" Jax's voice trembled and Lila immediately understood that right now, he was hurting just as much as Velvet was. He was scared inside, like a little boy who had lost his mother and had no one else left in the world to take care of him. Velvet was his soul, his heart, the very air he breathed, and seeing her like this tormented him just as much as it was tormenting her. She noticed his puffy red eyes and smiled a small smile when she realized that he had been crying too.

"Jax, I know what Velvet is going through; I know the pain, the fear, all of it. Gemma does too. This isn't just going to go away and we can't pretend that it never happened. She is going to need you now more than ever . . . more than anyone else, she needs you."

"She shrank back from me as if I were the fucker who did it!" His eyes flashed with anger at her words, and his voice became heavy with frustrated tears again.

"Jax, listen! When Georgie . . . when he . . ." Lila breathed in deeply and slowly let it out, her eyes moving to the floor for a moment. Even now, it still hurt to talk about it. "When he forced himself onto me, I wanted to kill him . . . I almost did. I held a pistol to his head, but I couldn't pull the trigger. I was afraid, and even now I still have nightmares, I still jump at noises in the night, but I trust Opie, I feel safe with him, I know that he would rather die than to see harm come to me like that again."

"Will she ever trust _me_ again, though?" Jax stared into her face, searching it desperately for the answers he craved.

"Listen to her . . . don't talk, just listen. She's afraid Jax, she's terrified. She needs your reassurance that you love her, she needs to know that she is free to talk about it . . . even if it tears you up inside to hear it."

"I failed her, Lila . . . I should have been here with her!" His body shook then as he forced himself to hold back tears. "I promised her that nothing like this would ever happen to her again, that she would be safe with me, but now . . . now she must think that I betrayed her."

"You did not fail her, Jax, you need to be strong for her!" Lila gave him a comforting smile before she squeezed his hand. "Go to her Jax . . ." Lila told him softly, "But let her reach for you! That's important! Now, I gotta get home to Opie and the kids, call me if you need me for whatever reason, I don't care! I'll be here as fast as I can, any hour, day or night!"

Jax watched listlessly as Lila grabbed her keys and purse and walked down the hallway to the front door. He stayed in front of the counter for another long while until he finally found the courage to finally walk down the hall and enter their bedroom.

The quiet ticking of the bedside clock was the only sound that greeted his ears in the softly lit room. Velvet's outline was visible under the blankets, and as desperately as he wanted to climb under them and hold her, he heeded Lila's words like they were from the Bible. Instead, he dragged a chair to the side of the bed and sat down.

Velvet had heard the door to the room open and her heart began to beat faster as she heard Jax's steady, even breaths and his heavy, comforting footfalls. Had he come to cut off their engagement? To tell her how much she disgusted him now? Her body trembled in fear. She desperately wanted him, needed him, but she could not bear the thought of him touching her. Touching such soiled flesh after the birth of their child.

She could feel his presence in the room, but still, he said nothing. She opened her eyes, turned her head and saw him sitting on a chair beside the bed. His eyes were fixed on her. They where filled with anger, sorrow, distress, they were filled with love. That emotion alone floored her. How could he still love her? She was a ruined woman.

She wanted to tell him, wanted to pour out to him every little detail and emotion, but would he listen? She wasn't sure.

Her mind flashed back to the rape, still so shockingly vivid, and she closed her eyes tight, wanting to shut it out, but she couldn't. It kept forcing itself back into her thoughts, kicking down doors, obliterating barriers until there was nothing left with to block the pain and images. The sounds and guilt she felt at passing out and leaving her sons alone and scared.

Jax was still there, though. still silent. What was he waiting for? She wanted him to leave her alone, but she thought that if he left, she would die.

"Why are you here?" She finally whispered to him. Her voice sounded old and unused.

"Because you are my fiancé, my future wife, and the mother of my children . . . I love you, Velvet . . . I always will." He answered her with pain evident in his voice.

"How can you love me after this? How can you love me after what Kurt done to me? After what our children saw occur?" Tears filled her eyes and voice then, and Jax wanted to cry too at the look in her eyes as those words left her mouth. The agony, the pain, the guilt.

"My love for you will never change, Velvet. _Never_." Jax wanted to go to her, to hold her, but Lila was right. Velvet needed to feel that she was in control, that she was not powerless. "We can heal Abel, we can heal you. It'll take time, but we can do it! There is still hope!"

"How can you say that? I am ruined, soiled!" She choked out, anger starting to get into her voice.

"No!" Jax told her with deep conviction, with firmness. "You are not." He wanted her to tell him where Kurt was, and he wanted to tear him apart into pieces and feed them to Tig's Doberman dogs. He lifted his gaze from the floor and stared deep into Velvet's eyes, but her hands flew to her face.

"Don't look at me, Jax!" She wept then, and buried her face into the pillow. "I'm not worthy of you."

Jax turned away his head in anguish. He rubbed his hand across his face and felt like crying himself. It tore at his heart that she had been so brutally violated again, but it did not alter how he felt about her or how he saw her. She was his future wife, his lover, his best friend, the mother of his children, and he would never let her go. Never again.

Jax got down to his knees on the floor beside her, and moved a lock of her hair out of her face. She gradually took her hands away, and was shocked to see that Jax had tears going down his cheeks as well.

"You tell me where that bastard is . . . where I can find him or find _out_ where I can find him . . . and I swear to God, Velvet, that I will bring you his head, dick and balls on a silver platter!" He told her shakily, firmly, his voice and eyes filled with tears. Velvet bit down on her bottom lip.

"What if I don't know . . ." Jax nodded slowly.

"Don't worry then, baby . . . I'll find the bastard."


	16. Chapter 15

**OMG, I'm so, so, a million times sorry for not updating in a decade it seems like! Its just that I just moved into a new house, a house that does not internet, so I've been getting on the internet whenever I can, which is rare LOL. I am getting internet in the next week or so, so when I do, I'll be updating a lot more, I promise! **

**- Nagianna**

**P.S. Okay, after this chapter, I think I'm going to start the main conflict (yeah, and like Kurt Darby isn't conflict, right?) which mirrors something that happened in the show, but which occurs with a different child ;) and don't worry, Jax and Velvet are going to be returning to normal in due time :)**

* * *

Velvet hated the gazes she garnered now. She hated the gazes of sympathy; of sadness . . . she hated those most of all. She didn't want people to feel bad for her; she didn't want people to be sad over what happened to her. She wanted revenge, something that Jax had promised her but also something she had yet to receive.

It was those looks that she garnered from the people she knew and loved best as she made her way across the blacktop to the shop and clubhouse. Jax was in the shop sitting beside Tig, both of them seeming to be arguing quietly over how best to fix the Harley sitting in front of them. Immediately upon seeing her, Tig elbowed Jax in the ribs and nodded toward her. Jax turned and smiled lovingly as he stood and wiped his greasy hands off on a rag hanging from one of his belt loops. She closed the distance between them and the happy smile on his face from seeing her, immediately disappeared when he saw the cold, sorrowful one on hers.

"Jax, I need to talk to you. It's about my doctor's appointment."

Jax nodded, but swallowed heavily. Today had been Velvet's fallow-up doctor's appointment, the first one she was to have after being released from the hospital after the rape. It was nothing too big, something that was supposed to give her some closure upon being told that everything was fine and normal. Jax had prayed and hoped that everything would still be normal, but at the look of Velvet's arms crossed in front of her breasts and her hunched over shoulders and Jax knew that something was wrong.

He swore to God . . . if she . . . if he . . .

Jax shook his head, ridding his mind of the thoughts that threatened to poison him. He would refuse to believe it, unless, of course, that was her news.

He gestured to the door leading to the clubhouse and she nodded as he looped an arm around her and led her through the door. He moved to the door leading to Chapel and led her inside the room. Here, he knew they would have privacy and Velvet felt a weight fall off her shoulders as she stepped onto hallow ground, it seemed. It was here, in that rainy day in 1967, that ten men founded the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club. It was here, that Velvet felt most safe.

Jax turned and leaned up against the massively carved wooden table, gazing at his fiancé standing before him. Of course, he didn't think of her as his fiancé . . . he thought of her as his wife, as his Crow, the one woman who he would fight and rip the throat out of anyone who tried to hurt her. It was something he hoped to do to Kurt Darby very soon.

"What did you need -" He began but was interrupted by Velvet placing her face in her hands, where her shoulders immediately started heaving with sobs. Jax stood and immediately took her in his arms, shushing her gently. He was long used to these bouts of sobbing, something that her doctor and Lyla had assured him would occur almost on a tri-hourly basis. It was the sobs and the Nightmares that made Jax want to kill Kurt with his own bare hands even more.

The Nightmares . . . Jax could not begin to describe the agony, the fear and the overwhelming guilt that would envelop his body when he would be awoken in the pre-dawn hours to Velvet screaming and sobbing in pain, thrashing in the bed madly and sweating like a stuck pig, screaming 'Jax!' over and over again in pain and fear until he managed to wake her with soothing words and gentle, loving touches that would have her curled up in his arms, sobbing into his neck. The Rape had been brutal, the Nightmares agonizing and terrifying.

"Velvet, what are you -?"

"I'm sorry, Jax, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed and Jax's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he gently pushed her away so that he could gaze into her tear-stained eyes. It seemed like such a long time ago, eons, in fact, that they had made love, and that she had laid in his arms after, warm and snug in his arms, their bare flesh touching in a heated embrace that had tears springing to both their eyes now. Now, he could barely touch her without cringing from him, sadness and longing echoing in her eyes but emotions that were also accompanied by pain and fear.

His face suddenly became still as he gazed pointedly into her eyes. "You're not . . . you're not . . . _pregnant_, are you?" He spat out the word like it was bile on his tongue, and he wanted to laugh as how just a few short months ago, he had rejoiced in that word being spoken from her lips. He had reveled in feeling his son grow stronger inside her, feel his kicks through her skin and the joy when Reid was born to them safe and sound, with no hole in his heart and no digestive system problems.

She tearfully shook her head and Jax let out a sigh of visible relief which was quickly overpowered by the look of agony that was still in her eyes. He felt his jaw get heavy and tears start to come to his eyes as he gazed at her. "Velvet . . . what _is it_?" He asked her, pain echoing in his voice, and she swallowed heavily as she opened her mouth and began,

"I went and they got the blood tests and all the other tests back, and the blood tests came back fine. I have no STD's, which is great, I suppose . . ."

"You suppose?" Jax asked her, but Velvet ignored him and continued telling him what had happened at the doctor's office.

"But then he came back, a clipboard in his hands and he had this-this _sad _look on his face and he told me that he was sorry, but . . . but . . ." She let out another sob and Jax gripped her upper arms tightly.

"But _what_ is wrong Velvet?" He demanded of her and the next words came out of her mouth like a shotgun blast to the chest, wounding Jax like he never thought he would ever be able to be wounded.

"The rape was too traumatic, he told me. I can't . . . Jax, I'm sterile . . . there is no possible way that I can get pregnant again. I can never give you another child, no matter how many times we tried." She told him and he swallowed heavily, feeling a tear fall down his cheek as he slowly, painstakingly comprehended the enormity of her words. He would never have another child with her . . . he would never again see and feel her stomach swell with his son or daughter, he would never feel another baby kick within her, hear its heartbeat on the ultrasound, watch her with an unparalleled swell of love when she would jump and press her hand against her stomach when it would kick.

He swallowed again, heavier, and when he spoke, she turned her red and puffy eyes onto him. "Then we should be all the more thankful to have Reid . . ." He told her tersely, feeling anger swell even more in his heart and it was all directed towards Kurt Darby. He had, had everything before Kurt came back into the picture. He was expecting a child, a growing family with the most beautiful woman on the planet and life could not have looked any better. Then he had come . . . and crushed all of that.

"You're not mad, are you?" She asked him quietly, fear edging into her voice, and he shook his head and pulled her into his embrace again, enfolding her up into such a protective hug that she temporarily felt like every worry in her life was gone . . . she would give anything to feel like that always. She would give anything to feel like everything was back to normal that the rape had never happened, that her life, her sanity, everything she knew, was not bashed into smithereens at her feet. She would give _anything _to take away the insecurity she now felt at being nestled into Jax's arms, something that she would have been reveling in, had none of this ever happened.

"Of course I'm not angry with you, Velvet! Why would I be angry with you?" He asked. "You had nothing to do with this happening to you!" Velvet nodded and swallowed again heavily, although it was only to reassure Jax . . . reassurance that she herself, did not feel.


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, I am terribly sorry that I have not updated in ages, but due to many PM's and dogging nightmares over how I should upload this story, I finally am :)**

* * *

Kurt Darby ducked down again as an office chair went whizzing over his head. He stood back up, only to see his father standing on the other side of his office, standing red-faced and beyond furious, his meaty hands curling into fists at his sides. His eyes were wide with livid fury and he shook his head, a finger pointing at him dangerously.

"You little shit! If you weren't my only son, I would impale you on a white-hot poker, ass first!" He spat out through gritted teeth and Kurt pursed his lips in a tight smile.

"Why don't you?"

Earnest Darby let out another inhuman roar of anger as he toppled over his desk. Kurt flinched but held his ground. He learned early in his life that when confronted by the raging bull that was his father, that you stood your ground or prepare yourself for the ass-beating of your life!

"Do you know how much retribution the Sons are asking for?" He demanded. "Do you know how much _blood _they're demanding to be shed? For Christ's sake Kurt, Jax is _foaming _at the mouth for your head!"

"Fuckin' bring it! I'll teach that mutt something he's never learned-!"

Kurt was abruptly cut off when his father marched angrily over to him, grabbed the back of his neck like a dog would her pup, and pulled him to him. They were so close Kurt could smell the garlic on Earnest Darby's breath from lunch.

"You _never _mess with a Teller when it comes to their family, Kurt! Jax would rip you open from neck to navel and then bathe in your blood – he would wash his balls with your hair, and then Velvet would do the same! You know this damn good and well!"

Kurt faltered then, his eyes adopting an almost scared, little boy look to them when he realized, with shocking clarity, that his father's words were true. Earnest Darby calmed down a little and released his son as this look, his muscles slowly unknotting from their anger and tension.

"Now _what_, Kurt . . . in your _ever-loving_ mind, made you _rape_ Velvet Teller?" He demanded, his voice quieter, calmer, but the anger still hungered on the outreaches of his eyes, a constant reminder that the wrong words could set him off again. Kurt swallowed heavily and shrugged.

"I was blinded by pain . . . by anger that she had chosen him over me, especially after what went down in Funtown . . ." Kurt trailed off, suddenly weary, and Earnest Darby scoffed as he turned around and moved over to the bottle of Jack sitting on the windowsill that had miraculously been spared his raging.

"So you decided to get your dick wet? You could have just called a whore! Any whore would have done – even that one carrying your squalling brat! But _no_, you _had _to get the one whore that was above you – the one whore you knew you could never get again – Velvet, fuckin' Telford, Teller!" Earnest Darby shook his head again as he gazed at the dark bottle in his hand. "Actually, I take that back . . . I can't call Velvet a whore, not anymore . . . she's about to be married, got a few kids . . . she's changed her entire life around – I don't have the heart to call her a whore anymore!"

Kurt sighed and rubbed his face with his hands . . . the hands that had so recently held down the struggling, strong body of the woman he used to love with all his heart.

"Da, I don't know what was wrong with me! I just . . . I love her so much, and -"

Kurt was interrupted again by Earnest Darby turning around and pointing another finger at him, his anger returning on swift wings.

"Don't you dare bare your heart to me, _boy_, unless you would have me _rip it out_!" He spat at him before he turned around, shaking his head. ". . . especially after the shit that just went down thanks to you!"

Kurt stood there for a moment, feeling absolutely helpless. He stood there, feeling the exact same way he had when him, Trixie and Nadia were kids and he would lunge in front of Earnest Darby's silver and gold ringed hand or his mother's thin, drunken one – taking the slaps that were meant for one of his sisters. His life had been Hell growing up . . . absolute fucking Hell.

But then Velvet walked in the picture, and it was like everything suddenly cleared up. The dark clouds parted at her words, and with every soft caress of her fingers sweeping aside his dirty blonde hair, she released rays of sunshine into his dark little world.

He had loved her _so much_! Even when he figured out she was the daughter of the Sons of Anarchy field medic and a woman so damn unachievable, it was amazing she had even been conceived in the first place – he still _loved her_!

Oh God, what had he done?

Kurt felt tears brim up in his eyes. He hadn't cried in so long . . . not since he was a kid.

"Oh God, da, what do I do?" He asked, his hands flying to his mouth, and Earnest Darby grinned and snorted out a laugh as he took another swig from the bottle of Jack in his hand.

"You're _actually_ asking me what to do for once? Okay, here's some advice! Get on your knees – but first kiss your ass goodbye – and pray _to God_, that Jax Teller takes pity on you and makes your death quick and painless!" Kurt felt a weight descend into his stomach that told him his father was most likely speaking the truth. Earnest Darby let out another scoff, though. "But something tells me that he doesn't have that pity anymore. Something tells me that at the look of his greatest love lying broken and bleeding on that nursery floor with some other guy's jizz seeping out of her and their kids crying and begging for their mother inches away, that, that pity left him on the next train bound for Hell-bent on Blood."

Kurt's face blanched, his eyes growing wide with horror. "She . . . she crawled to the kid's room?" He asked, and Earnest Darby snorted.

"Something in your tone tells me you didn't expect that little development!"

"Of course I didn't! I thought . . . I thought she had passed out!" Earnest Darby shook his head.

"Nope, and that's where they found her . . . on the floor of the nursery, bleeding like a stuck pig, and their kids crying and sobbing over her, begging her to wake up."

Kurt averted his eyes to the floor, horror and fear sweeping through them. Earnest Darby gazed at him with little more than an amused smile on his face. "Something tells me that I'm talkin' to a dead man . . . and that Jax Teller gonna draw the first blood."

* * *

_She remembered him. Fit and buff at seventeen, with dirty blonde hair and sad, mature blue eyes. He had been artistic – creating entire landscapes on paper and canvas, wonders out of clay. His fingers were stained from paint, charcoal and cigarettes, but his lips and mouth tasted like passionfruit._

_ This man, this . . . depressed seventeen-year-old with a heart of gold, was the Kurt Darby that Velvet most liked to remember, not angry, drug-filled creature that had raped her on the kitchen floor of the house she shared with Jax and their children._

_ "So wait – you don't have any other family but your father?" He asked her with an interested grin, and Velvet remembered shrugging. She was twirling a blade of grass in-between her fingers while an opened sketchbook and a charcoal pencil was in his. On the canvas lay the forest stretching out before them like a great, sleeping beast, ominous in its beauty._

_ "I mean – I have a half-sister, Kerrianne, and a step-mother, Fiona, but . . . I've never met her – either of them! Apparently, my da was married to Fiona when he met my mom. Fiona had been eight months pregnant with Kerrianne when my mom found herself pregnant with me. She left . . . not soon after, bound for Ireland. My mom . . . she at least waited until I was born, and then left in the hands of my da. She skipped out then, went back to her family in the Russians, and I've only seen her sporadically since then. But whenever I do see her, though . . . she looks at me so sadly . . . she hugs me like she never wants to let me go . . ." _

_ She remembered Kurt gazing at her in awe then, amazed at the amount of drama swirling around her birth, at how her father loved her – at the mother who was never around, but who clearly loved the daughter she rarely saw._

_ It takes him a while to realize that she was crying and almost immediately, he's flipping to a new page of his sketchbook and drawing her like the way she was then, sitting cross-legged amid a cloverpatch, head bent, with tears falling down her olive-skin and her thick black hair falling over one shoulder. She was beautiful, and it was that inner-beauty and strength that Kurt Darby wanted to capture. She doesn't notice what he's doing - only answering the occasional question he asks in order to keep her that way._

_ "Does your dad still love her?" He asked her, and Velvet shrugged._

_ "He says he loves Fiona – that he's always loved Fiona - that his thing with my mom was just that – a drunken, one night fling. . ."_

_ "But . . ." He prodded gently, and Velvet shrugged then as she brought her eyes up to watch him. She doesn't say nothing about him drawing her, just watched with expressionless eyes as his charcoal-covered fingers gently shaded in the shadows of her face, the hollow where her nose met her cheek, the light darkness underneath her eyes. He was making her beautiful . . ._

_ "But, its different . . . complicated even. Whenever he talks about my mother, he gets this-this _look_ in his eyes! I think he's had to convince himself that he loves Fiona, all the while denying the feelings he has for my mother." She told him and Kurt nodded as he turned the sketchbook slightly to add more detail to her half-closed eyes._

_ "I saw your mother once . . . she came with an old guy to talk to my da . . ."_

_ "He must have been my grandfather. I've never met him either, but now I think she's married to a young guy . . . Alexandre I think, is his name. He runs the Russians now."_

_ "Anyway, she came with your grandfather and I just . . . I was struck by how beautiful she was! I'm not surprised your father fell so head-over-heels in love with her," He spoke and she nodded stiffly, but he smiled and turned his eyes up to her. "Looking at her, I can now understand how you're so beautiful!"_

_ Velvet remembered blushing at his words and hardly understanding the next question when it came,_

_"Does your mother love your da?" He asked her, and Velvet almost immediately snapped out of whatever crush-induced haze his words of how beautiful she had been, had put her in. Her eyebrows furrowed together in surprise that he would almost ask a question like that._

_"She never stopped, Kurt! She cries for him in her sleep – this is one of the things she whispers to me! I think she always thought that if she whispered it to me that I would end up telling him." _

_ "Have you?"_

_ Velvet remembered shrugging in indifference. "What good will it do, Kurt? It won't bring my parents back together . . . and even if it did, they would both still be in pain. Moms a Russian and da's a Son . . . you tell me how they would make a life out of that?"_

* * *

"Where the _fuck is he_?" Jax roared in anger as he whirled into Chapel like a tornado, his eyes wide and angry. The Sons turned their gazes onto him, their eyes wide with alarm. Juice was the first to speak, and even then, he was interrupted by a very angry Jax.

"Jax, what are you -"

"It took me four fucking hours to get Velvet calmed down enough to go back to sleep last night!" He spat out, his voice forced to become calm and even. "She had a Nightmare . . . another bloody Nightmare!" He shook his head, his eyes wide and ghosting with tears. "You wanna know what it was? She dreamed last night, that she was pregnant, but not with my child – Kurt's child! She was big as a house and when the contractions came, she didn't give normal birth. Instead, her stomach split open, and a fully-formed, fully-grown Kurt burst forth like some fuckin' scene from _the Puppetmasters!_ Then . . . then he proceeded to rape her . . ." Jax looked away so the others couldn't see the lone tear that sped its way down his cheek.

"I want to know where this fucker is, so I kill him! So I can rip his head off and finish him so that I get my life back to normal! So I can sleep a full night's sleep without having to wake up and calm down Velvet or to stop her from killing herself because the Nightmares seem so _goddamned real_!" He roared out as he punched the nearby wall. He stood there for a moment, his fist not leaving the doorframe he ended up punching, and eventually, Chibs stood and slowly turned him around.

"Jax . . . we all want retribution – do not doubt that we do! Velvet is my daughter – I'm so angry at times for what Kurt's done to her, that I can barely see straight sometimes!"

"Then tell me where he is Chibs!" Jax hissed through gritted teeth as he grabbed at the older man's shoulders. "Tell me where he is so that I can end this!"

Chibs shook his head. "Jax, you're not thinking straight!" Clay finally spoke up, his signature cigar in his hand and black shades on his eyes. "Hell, _we _don't even know where he is!" He gestured to him and Tig and Jax gritted his teeth, never wanting so badly to take that cigar and force it down Clay's throat. He opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.

"He's probably down at the poolhall . . ."

The entirety of Chapel went as silent as the grave and Jax slowly turned around to face Half-Sack standing in the now opened doorway, his face expressionless. "You . . . your sure, Sack?" Juice asked him slowly, and Half-Sack nodded confidently.

"I drive by that place every fuckin' day on my way here, and his bike's always there. Nice bike, black – Harley Davidson Iron 883?" Jax nodded.

"Yeah, that's his . . ." Half-Sack nodded, a bit more confidently.

"Then he's there . . . right now, come to think of it." He spoke and Jax gazed at him warily.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked him cautiously, and the steely expression Half-Sack gave Jax almost caused him to instinctively back up.

"I never stopped loving her Jax – not once, even when I admitted defeat to you. However, your Crow or not, I still want this fucker to die too." Jax smiled a tight smile as he clamped a hand on the younger, thinner man's shoulder.

"I can promise you that Half-Sack . . . that I can promise you."

Half-Sack's hand moved to clamp on his wrist in a surprisingly firm grip. "You fail . . . and I'll kill you." Jax's smile turned into a grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, buddy . . . because I don't think I could face her and our children if I failed."

* * *

_"Juice - Juice, put him down!" _

_ She was nine, then, Velvet, when an eleven-year-old Juice decided he wanted to use that day to tease her. Jax and Opie had been twelve and thirteen then, respectively. Juice, grinning, shook his head as he ran from the younger girl, his hand latched tightly on to the small, struggling animal the color of sand. Velvet had tears in her eyes as Juice hopped on to the pile of boxes out of her reach and held up her hamster, his finger pointed to its head in the shape of a gun._

_ "Give me your money, or Mr. Wiggums gets it!" He threatened gleefully, the hamster struggling even more frantically, releasing small squeaks as he did so, and Velvet gazed up at him, a tearfully defiant look in her eyes and her hands on her hips._

_ "Juice, you know I don't have any money! Now give him back! My mommy gave him to me last time I saw her! He's all I have of her -"_

_ She was interrupted by Juice resolutely shaking his head. "That's not good enough, Vel! You know the process – no money, no hamster . . ."He trailed off and Velvet let out a scream of protest that was shattered by a strong voice coming from the nearby doorway of the clubhouse that led off to the shop._

_ "Juice, give her back her hamster!"_

_ Both of the nine-year-old children turned startled looks onto the tall boy standing in the doorway, his shoulder-length blonde hair twinkling in the sunlight falling in through the windows and his blue eyes angry. Juice paled at the look of Jax Teller standing in the doorway, the hulking shadow of a thirteen-year-old Opie behind him._

_ "I was just playing with her, honest, Jax!" He spoke up, and Jax shot him a look as he left his place by the door and moved over to them._

_ "She's nine, Juice! Now give her back her hamster!" He ordered and Juice did what the older boy said, gently depositing the squirming hamster into the young girl's hands. Velvet hugged the trembling animal to her chest, petting it gently and shushing its still terrified squeaks. Opie stayed over by Juice, barring him from hopping down from the pile of boxes, as Jax moved over to stand before Velvet._

_ "Is he hurt?" He asked in concern, and Velvet shrugged her shoulders as she methodically checked over the hamster. At first she shook her head, but then let out a terrified squeak. _

_ "Jax, his toe - he's missing a toe!" She burst out in fear, and Jax immediately took the hamster from her, where he observed the back foot. Sure enough, Mr. Wiggums, the sand-colored hamster, was missing a toe. "He struggled as Juice took him out of the cage – he much have struggled a little too hard! Oh Jax, _do something_!" She begged him, tears filling her eyes and he gazed at the girl he would eventually grow to love and smiled a small smile._

_ "Come on, there's a first-aid kit in the bathroom. We'll figure out what to do then." He told her, and Velvet nodded as they moved for the bathroom, Jax shooting a guilty looking Juice a mean look. Jax cradled the exhausted, trembling hamster in his cupped hands as Velvet rushed ahead of him, opening doors as they went. _

_ Soon, they reached the bathroom, and Jax gently handed Mr. Wiggums off to her as he hopped on the countertop to reach the first-aid kit in the medicine cabinet. Carefully, they cleaned the tiny stump that had once been the hamster's toe, and then slowly, carefully wrapped it in a tiny strip of gauze. Velvet hung over him like a shadow, every now and then squeaking out for him to be careful or to be gentle. _

_ Soon, they were done, and Jax trailed after her to her room in the clubhouse, where she gently deposited the hamster into his cage. The small animal immediately moved over to his water bottle, where he drank heartily. _

_ "See, Velvet, he's going to be fine!" Jax told her and Velvet let out a grateful smile as she hugged him tightly. Jax's arms went around her too, holding her tightly._

_ "Thank you Jax, oh thank you!" She told him in excitement, and Jax grinned._

_ "Your welcome Velvet," He spoke and she stayed silent for a while until she spoke again. _

_ "Jax . . .?"_

_ "Yes, Velvet . . . you want me to beat up Juice for you?"_

_ Velvet let out a laugh and shook her head. "No! Juice didn't mean it! I just . . . I wanted to tell you that . . . I love you."_

_ Jax remembered telling her he loved her back, and even then, when she was nine and he was twelve, so recently back from playing vet with her now one toe short hamster, he knew he would always love her._


	18. Chapter 17

**Lemon time! :)**

**And yes, after this chapter, Velvet and Jax's life will return to normal, but not for long . . . the main conflict will happen, probably start in the next chapter, so enjoy this one while you can :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nagiana**

* * *

"There is it . . . Kurt's bike . . ."

Jax barely even heard Clay's acknowledgement of Kurt's bike being out front in the parking lot of Charming's local poolhall. He was already distancing himself from what he was about to do . . . from the horrendous killing he was about to partake in.

"Coolness . . . let's go get the bastard." He spoke curtly as he put down the kickstand of his bike and started making his way to the poolhall, Juice, Chibs and Happy falling into alignment behind him. Only Clay and Tig caught up with him, where each placed a hand on his chest, keeping him from continuing his path to Kurt.

"Jax, are you sure about this?" He asked him, slowly, firmly, and the icy look Jax gave his step-father could have frozen fire.

"Listen to Velvet as she tries to sleep through the Nightmares at night . . . watch her try to be a mother to our sons, but can't because she's so fucking tore-up . . . do all of that and then try to stop me." He told him and Tig was the first to let go of him, immediately taking his hand off of his chest. Clay shot him a look, but he shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Clay, but . . . this bastard has to die. I can't look at Velvet anymore without feeling so fucking horrible that we've allowed this guy to live as long as he has," He smiled a small smile at Jax. "Let him go, Clay . . . we'll deal with Darby later." He spoke and Clay gazed at him for a moment before he slowly withdrew his hand. Jax gave him a thankful look before he marched forward and pushed open the doors to the smoky interior of the poolhall. _Pearl Jam _played over the jukebox and Jax immediately spotted Kurt amid the early afternoon crowd. He was standing with a couple of friends over by a pool table – Nords by the look of them, and the swastika tattoos printed on their forearms for all to see.

Jax's vision turned to black as he made his way over to the man, everything moving slowly – like he was wading through sludge. He felt a man put a hand on his shoulder in warning, his voice slow and reverberating, almost like it was in water, but he immediately felt the man's grip slackened as Tig cracked a pool stick over his head.

Kurt turned around, his eyes immediately falling on to Jax making his way to him, and the look on his face was almost one of relief as Jax took out his gun and put it to his heart.

"Any last words, scumbag?" Jax asked him, and Kurt shrugged his face almost peaceful.

"Tell Velvet I'm sorry . . ."

The bang as the gun went off, shooting a bullet into Kurt's beating heart was deafening.

The blood that flowed copiously from his wound was almost flood worthy.

The peace and relief that Jax felt at not killing Kurt the way everyone expected of him was all-encompassing.

Despite everything he could have done to her, Jax knew Velvet would have wanted him to go easy on Kurt.

_A nine-year-old Velvet telling him she loved him . . ._

_A much older Velvet telling him she was pregnant – saying yes to his proposal of marriage . . ._

He did it for Velvet, because he had all the pity and love for her in the world . . . not Kurt, for all he had for him was all-encompassing hate.

Hate . . . that flew away at the fact that life could resume its sense of normalcy.

* * *

Velvet awoke later that night . . . feeling like a weight had left her. She awoke free – free from the Nightmares, free from pain and free from the anger and guilt she felt.

She didn't know what it was that had done it . . . but the world suddenly felt a whole lot clearer.

She threw aside the covers of the bed and upon slipping on a robe, padded from the dark bedroom and down the hall to the doorway decorated in stickers of trucks and dogs and the names Abel and Reid. She grasped the doorknob and with a newfound strength, slowly opened the door. She padded inside the room, lit dully by the half-moon nightlight in the nearby wall socket, and over to the crib, where she gazed down at Reid sleeping on his back, his tiny fist in his mouth. He was already looking like Jax, with golden peachfuzz on his head and she knew, even though his eyes were closed, that they would stay blue.

Her eyes roamed over to the room and landed on a sleeping Abel in a racecar shaped bed, sleeping on his side with the covers pulled up to his chin. She moved over to sit down on the edge of the bed, and her finger gently smoothed a lock of his wheat blonde curls out of his face. He stirred underneath her touch and rolled over slightly, where he gazed at her through bleary eyes.

"Mommy . . .?" He asked groggily, and Velvet nodded, gazing down at him with a teary look in her eyes.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. I just . . . I'm going to be fine now, I promise." She told him, and Abel nodded while shuffling a huge yawn.

"That's good . . ."

"Now go back to sleep baby."

"I love you mommy . . ."

The words made tears jerk to her eyes. "I love you too, baby . . ." She whispered as she leaned down and pressed a salty tear to his forehead. She stood then and pressed another kiss to Reid's forehead before she left the room, closing the door behind her. She turned around and saw a dull light shining in from the master bedroom, and she smiled a small smile, knowing that it was Jax.

When she entered the master bedroom, and saw the bathroom light on with the shower running, her assumptions were proven correct.

The door was slightly ajar and her heart started pounding in her chest at the raw fact that she felt a craving for Jax again . . . an _intimate _craving.

Moving to the halfway closed bathroom door, stripping as she went, she pushed it open with a hand splayed across the wood. Jax was standing underneath the hot spray, his head ducked down, the water running over the back of his neck, down his back and his ass . . .

She stretched out a hand and smoothed it across one of his shoulderblades, across the massive SAMCRO tattoo spreading out across the canvas skin. Jax shuddered underneath her touch, and he closed his eyes. "It's done . . ." He spoke quietly, and he felt her gently pushing him, moving him around to face her, and she framed his face with her hands.

"He's dead?" Jax nodded.

"Shot through the heart, then the head for good measure. I knew you'd want it to be clean." He told her and she smiled a small smile as she brought him down to kiss him. It was a long, passionate kiss and she let out a breathy moan when their lips separated, only for him to lean in once more, where he pressed them harder against hers. He kissed her all the way down to her shoulders, his lips leaving a trail of white-hot fire as his hands gently moved down her arms, massaging her shoulders gently as he made love to the nape of her neck. Velvet moaned out softly as his teeth nibbled on her skin lightly and she allowed her head to fall to the side a little, allowing him to lead another trail of white-hot fire up the side of her neck to where he nibbled gently on her earlobe. She felt his hard arousal pressing against her stomach and she turned her head so that their lips could meet. He slid his tongue into her mouth and explored every inch of it, reveling in the sweetness coating her, tasting the hints of oranges.

His hands slid down the smooth shower wall, then slid down over her waist, eliciting a gasp from the woman standing before him, but she didn't stop kissing him, she was now actively encouraging him. He slid his hands up her sides, enjoying the feel of her curves before one hand cupped a breast, rubbing his callused thumb over the already distended nipple. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his, eager for more of the feelings that she had long missed since the rape. His other hand curved around her ass, pulling her close against the enticing hardness that she had almost dreamed about when she wasn't plagued by the Nightmares.

She pressed herself harder up against the wall behind her, him stepping closer to her. Jax kissed her again, his hand slowly making its way down to her womanhood, where he cupped her gently. Velvet gasped and blushed violently as she felt his hand rub her passionately, his lips trailing down to worry at the crook of her neck. She moaned and closed her eyes as his ministrations grew harder to ignore, more insistent in what they wanted. She had never even imagined it could feel this good after the rape, and her hands gripped his biceps so hard her knuckles almost turned white. She felt how he thrust a finger into her and moved it in and out, faster and faster, joined quickly by another one.

"Oh God, Jax . . .!" She moaned out and

His leg slipped in-between her thighs, and their lips crushed together in another passionate, frenzied kiss as her arms moved to wrap around his broad, muscular back. She begged him to take her in keening whispers, and he did . . . he took her gladly, in all-encompassing relief.

Her breathing hitched as Jax buried his face in-between her neck and shoulder, her lips pressing kisses to the hallow of his stubbled throat, and with one smooth, upward thrust, he was moving inside of her.

Velvet whimpered when he buried himself within her and quickly bit down on her bottom lip. But as he thrust again and again, the sensation of pleasure washed over her, and she quickly found her rhythm and joined in with him, moving her hips with his, to meet every thrust he gave her. He moaned silently against her neck and breathed heavily, and so did she. The both of them reveled in the feeling of their slick skin moving deliciously against each other's as her legs moved to wrap around his waist, pulling him in deeper to her while giving her more leverage, both of them letting out a moan at the new feeling of him deeper inside of her.

Their lips found each other again, and Velvet's hands wrapped around his biceps, squeezing them periodically. She couldn't stop what was happening to the both of them now . . . how it felt so damn good to feel him inside her again.

They sped up - Jax's hands on her ass to better help him pound relentlessly into her, and Velvet's nails dug into the skin of his sides, his back, bringing blood as she wrapped herself around him, both of them driving each other relentlessly to the brink . . . that blessed brink . . .

Their moans grew louder as they both reached their climax, both of them seeing stars explode behind their eyelids when they closed them as their orgasm washed over them in warm waves, and Velvet felt Jax spilling himself inside of her as her inner muscles rippled around him, making both of them temporarily breathless at the feeling. Neither thought about the fact that Jax's seed would never take hold again . . . it didn't occur to them.

They stood like that for a moment, Jax still supporting her in his arms, both of them trying desperately to catch their breath. Velvet saw the muscles of Jax's arms quiver as he fought to support her.

Their chests heaved after, both of them trying desperately to catch their breath. Jax gazed down at the beautiful visage of Velvet lying against the shower wall, her heavily-lidded, brown sloe-eyes and black hair surrounding the white wall behind her, her olive skin flushed a delightful pink with the last remnants of pleasure. She smiled and he chose that time to lean down and kiss her lovingly.

After a moment, he pulled out of her, both of them shuddering at the feeling of him slowly withdrawing from her, and he cut off the shower before he carried her into the bedroom. They fell on the bed, him collapsing beside her. After another moment, he turned onto his side, where he put his arms around her, bringing her close to him. They were both still wet from the shower and breathing heavily as they kissed again, their tongues entwining lazily, his fingers running gently through her slicked back hair.

After even more moments of resting, he kissed her neck then and caressed her body, bringing her body back into hazy awareness, and when he lay on his back and pulled her on top of him, she rode him slowly, building them up before it turned into another lovemaking session full of reckless abandon, Jax's strong hands on her hips, her thighs, her breasts - guiding her as her head fell back and she whimpered with the pleasure.

She didn't fight anything anymore . . .

She didn't _have _to fight it anymore.


	19. Epilogue

**Okay, I realize that in the last chapter I said that the main conflict was going to happen in this chapter, but after going over the rest of the story and reading through it, I realized that the whole Kurt Darby conflict was a pretty damn good conflict! And after much deliberation, I have decided that the Kurt Darby conflict will be the "only" conflict of this story. That's right, this is last chapter! I may or may not start another Velvet/Jax pairing and for those of you who read it, my Mari/Tig story has been taken down of my own volition - it didn't get good foot traffic and I felt like I couldn't do anything with it, so maybe I'll eventually contribute to the SoA fandom another day.**

**Its been great and I love everyone who favorited this story and me and kept up with it from the beginning! Love you all!**

**- Nagiana**

**PS. Sorry for the shortness of this last chapter, but I'm pretty satisfied with it :)**

* * *

_Six Years Later . . ._

"Abel, Reid, please pay attention to Lucy! She's only five, you know?" Velvet called to her children, and Abel and Reid shouted back to her that they knew and Velvet rolled her eyes before turning back to Lyla. Lyla merely grinned.

"Don't worry Vel, you get used to it!" She told her best friend, and Velvet shook her head.

"I know, that's what Mari and every other Crow say, but I find myself not believing it!" She shook her head again. "Damn boys!" Lyla laughed.

"Well you can believe me, honey! Four children, plus another one on the way . . ." She patted her five month pregnant stomach as she spoke, and Velvet smiled.

"Do you know what it is?" Lyla shook her head.

"No, and me and Opie figure that we don't wanna. If it's a girl, though, we've decided to name her Velvet." She spoke, and Velvet laughed.

"Thanks honey, I'm honored!" She told her, and they hugged. They broke apart moments later, and Lyla glanced at her in interest.

"But look at you! You were pregnant a couple of months after the doctors told you, you couldn't have anymore!" She spoke, and Velvet laughed.

"It was just like Jax to defy everything by getting me pregnant with Lucy, Lyla, don't you know that? Doctors said it was goddamn near a miracle, but hey," She shrugged. "Better miracles have happened, haven't they?" Lyla look of interest grew.

"What did your psychologist say?" She asked, and Velvet sighed.

"She said that, basically, my body couldn't move on until justice was meted out, justice being Kurt's death. After Kurt's death, I found closure and thus, my body was able to move on and become normal again." Lyla nodded in understanding as Jax and Opie approached them, solemn looks on their faces.

"Are you ready to go home and get ready, Vel?" Jax asked her, and Velvet sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I . . . I think so. . ." She turned back to Lyla. "Meet you later tonight at Kip's?" She asked, and Lyla smiled kindly and nodded as she rubbed her back.

"There's no way I wouldn't be there, honey!" She told her, and they hugged again. "Who's watching the kids? My sisters watching ours, so if you need a babysitter . . ." Jax smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Lyla, we might take up your offer on that. We were going to just bring them along, but well . . . they're too young for a funeral." He told her, and Lyla nodded.

"I understand. I'll tell my sister to expect three more." She gazed at Velvet intently. "How are you _doing _honey? I know Half-Sack meant a lot to you . . ." Velvet waved her away.

"I'm fine Lyla, I'm fine! I know the club's gonna get vengeance for his death, I just wish that things could have ended better for us! Kip was a great man, I know that, and I treated him horribly. But without him, I never would have fallen in love with Jax, I wouldn't have my kids, my life . . . and for that, I have to be thankful to him.

Even now, six years after their relationship and a few weeks after his death, Velvet still called Half-Sack by his real name . . . like she always did. She figured he deserved that much.


End file.
